Never Lost Just Found
by hermione-granger54321
Summary: Lily and James never died. Harry was kidnaped then taken to an orphanage were he grows up then runs away. He joins a gang but years later finds out that his parents are alive and looking for him. Will he be able to adapt to this new world, after the cruel one he had to live. Will he be able to be the wizard he is or still be the gang thug he was before? Rape victum/Child Abuse
1. Lost Potter

**Never Lost Just Found**

DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Summery – _**On the night of October 31**__**st**__** one would think Harry Potter lost his mom and dad to a dark wizard but really they died only temporally because of a spell placed upon them by Albus Dumbledore but when they awake minutes after the attack they find there one year old Harry gone. He was thought to be dead but really he was Kidnapped and taken to an orphanage. There he grows up to the age of 7 when he and his bestmate run away and now grow up on the streets of London. Years later the wizarding world will discover that Harry James Potter is Alive! Along with James and Lily the wizarding world will not stop till they find him but when they do will he go with them?**_

Chapter 1 – Waking Up

James blinked then blinked again. He took a deep breath of air, closed his eyes once more then decided to get up. The room was livid. Every color, every shape seemed brighter to the man who had just died. He stood there thinking _Wow dyeing suck. _Then a loud scream was heard from upstairs from their home in Godric Hallow._ Lil's awake now _James thought with a smile. He started to walk up the stairs then began to run when he heard Lily scream again.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled as soon as James walked into the half blown up nursery to find Lily on the floor crying and hugging a blue blanket.

"JAMES WERE'S HARRY?!" Lily yelled in agony "JAMES WHERE'S MY BABY!?" Lily could not talk no more as she went into hysterical sobs. James stood there not knowing what to do. _His son his one year old son was missing. He and his wife had just been killed by a very dark wizard who was nowhere in sight just like his Harry. What if…What if…_

But James did not want to accept what his mind was screaming at him

"We have to go to Dumbledore" James said in a whisper yet loud enough for Lily to pull herself off the floor, get her wand, and walk out the door to the man who seemed to always have the answers.

James and Lily walked out of there destroyed home and towards the gate just as a flying motorcycle came down from the sky. On the back of it was the handsome face or Sirius Black.

"James….Thank God" Sirius said as he got off the bike and hugged James in a brotherly way. Sirius was half crying, half laughing when he saw the look on Lily and James faces, and the empty blue blanket in Lily's arms. Sirius felt his heart break and his face pale

"Where's Harry?" he asked in a panicked voice

"OH SIRIUS!" Lily threw herself into his arm and began to sob again

"I don't know! He's gone, He missing" James pulled Lily away from his bestmate

"We have to go see Dumbledore" James said again. Lily stopped crying and looked determined again. She along with James and Sirius opened the gates, walked a short distance from the home then apperated.

They apperated to the house of Remus Lupin, so that they can use his fire place and floo directly into Dumbledore's office.

The three young adults walked to the front door and knocked very rapidly. A startled Mooney opened the door

"James…Sirius…Lily?" Remus however did not get to ask what they were doing there when Lily bursted in screaming at the top of her voice her panic coming back once more

"HARRY'S GONE, HE'S MISSING WE NEED DUMBLEDORE!" Lupin stood there shocked then went to the drawer and took out some floo powder and threw it into the fire place. Immediately green flames erupted and all four of them walked into the flames all screaming Dumbledore's office at the same time.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk smiling broadly. Voldemort was dead; he had felt it when he died. Lily and James should be walking up right now and everything should be fine.

Just then green flames erupted in the fire place, when they died down four people stepped out and walked into the office.

Dumbledore took in the face of Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Lily looked scared, desperate, and hysterical as she clung to her husband and cried. James too looked scared but had not yet succumbed to tears. But the look Dumbledore saw in his eyes told him James was close. Sirius looked pale and was shaking slightly. Remus looked pale as well but he looked calm but he too could not hide the worry behind his eyes.

"Wh-What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked afraid of what the answer might be as he saw the blue empty blanket in Lily's arms. Lily had either lost her voice from all the screaming she had done or she simply could not talk as she cried into her husband's shoulder. James decided he had to tell the headmaster.

"Harry he's…he's missing Dumbledore. Voldemort's gone too where is he? Where's Harry?" James voice got louder as he saw Dumbledore bow his head and look at his lap.

"Where are they!?" James yelled grief now in his voice

"Voldemort is dead James" Dumbledore stated still looking down. Relief flushed into everyone's face along with a new fear if Voldemort was dead then where was Harry?

"If Voldemort is dead then where is Harry?" Sirius and Remus both asked as James and Lily seemed unable to talk. Dumbledore finally looked up

"Voldemort is dead" He restated "But alas I do not know where or what happened to young Harry" Dumbledore finished. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily lost the little color they still had.

"I am sorry to say but I think Harry Potter is dead" Dumbledore continued. James and Lily lost the feeling in their legs and fell to the floor clinging to each other and sobbing. James felt hot tears leave his eyes but he did not care _his boy, his son was gone. _He hugged is wife tighter and let grief take him over.

Remus fell into a chair and put his head in his hands his back shaking as he cried for the loss of the young Potter. Lily cried loud sobs that broke every heart in that room even more.

Sirius punched the wall as tears streamed down his face as well. _His godson was gone. Dead! _Sirius slid down the wall crying and his head in his lap. Everyone let their grief shown then Sirius stood up shaking from his tears and anger

"NO! HARRY'S NOT DEAD" Sirius screamed James looked at his best friend and saw a little sign of hope behind his friend's eyes.

"He's missing! We have to find him" Sirius finished. Every head turned to him including Dumbledore's and then Dumbledore said

"I think you might be right" The way six words could bring so much hope into four devastated young adults. That night was the beginning of a very long search that would last years.

Little did they know that far far away in the heart of London a man whose face was hidden in his cloak set a young boy down on the porch of an old orphanage and knocked on the door. A woman whose hair was in a tight bun and had long red finger nails with an evil look on her face answered the door.

"What do you want?" she sneered

"The boy…take the boy!" said the man in the cloak. The woman looked at him curiously but not at all surprised

"What do you want me to name the brat?" she asked in a bored voice. The man thought hard. _Should he use his real name? To risky_

"Name him Harry Black" the man said as he picked the first two names that poped into his head. The man then started to walk away then turned and left

"Whatever" said the woman as she picked up the boy off the porch paying little attention to the sleeping child. If she had paid more attention to him she would have seen the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that was practically glowing. Young Harry would soon wake up to find himself in a house full of children and no parents just a mean evil lady named Master Umbridge and would live in the orphanage for years to come or so that's how it seemed.

**WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR SHOULD I GIVE UP? DO YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE SOON!**


	2. Where are you now?

_Okay so I am sorry that I have not write but I promise I will start to update sooner! Thank you to those who reviews but please I need more than that if you want me to continue this story Anyways enjoy (:_

_**Chapter 2 – Where are you now?**_

Harry Potter was known as The Boy Who Died For Us in the Wizarding world. It was said that on October 31, 1981 James and Lily Potter were temporarily killed and as they were down their one-year-old boy met his fate along with He-Who-Must-Not-Be named. Both killed and vanished, the Potter's woke to find their baby gone. Years passed and they searched along side their friends Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, for the boy but there was no trace, never the less they never gave up hope.

Harry Potter who in the small part of London was known as Harry Black had just celebrated his 7th birthday with his friend Jeremy, in there small room in the orphanage.

"Harry?" Jeremy called from his small bed on the other side of the room

"Yea Jerms?' Harry asked half asleep

"What did you wish for?" Harry had made a wish on his birthday cake that Jeremy had drawn for him in the dirt. Harry knew that with out an actual cake and candles it would not come true so he knew it was okay to tell his best friend his wish.

"I wished for a better home, where we don't have someone like Umbitch, Where we can rule our selves." Harry said his voice going lower as he told his wish that seemed impossible. Master Umbridge was the mean lady who was suppose to take care of them. She never did, Harry was the one to cook, and clean, while she sat on her ass and did nothing but complain. Jeremy laid there pretending he didn't hear the disappointment in his best friends voice. He closed his eyes and started to dream a dream he always dreamt. It was actually a memory of the day he got there.

Harry had been locked up under the stairs the day he had arrived. Umbridge had been drunk and asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She swayed on the way to the door and yanked it open to reveal a 4-year-old boy standing their shaking on the spot. She had pulled him inside and asked for his name

"Jer-Jeremy Clear" Jeremy had told her.

"Why was I landed with you?" she asked taking another swing at her bottle of liquor.

"Be-because my father says i'm a a freak" the small boy said quietly. He stood there for what seemed like minutes as the lady drunk two more bottles then she came at the boy. Master Umbridge had started to beat him and the boy yelled out a cry of pain. There was a loud BANG and then a boy not much older then 4 came in at a run.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The boy with green eyes asked

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT YOU BRAT? I LOCKED YOU UP!" Umbridge yelled at the young Harry

"I don't know the door opened on its own!" Harry said defensely

Umbridge continued to hit Jeremy as he cried at her feet. Harry saw him and ran forward to help. He flung in front of Jeremy.

"DON'T hurt him!" Harry had yelled at her. Umbridge laughed an evil laugh that made the hairs in the back of Jeremy's head go up

"MOVE or I will hurt you MOVE NOW!" she snapped

"NO! Leave him alone! Please hurt me not him take me" Jeremy sat there still crying quietly. _The boy with green eyes was helping him? He didn't even know his name._

"Fine you STUPID BOY! I wont hurt the new one!" she glared at Harry then turned back to Jeremy

"YOU!" she yelled. Jeremy flinched as he looked up at her

"You stay here till Harry comes back. He wants to keep you and protect you then that's his job!" She then grabbed the boy with green eyes by the hair and dragged him though a door that was just in front of them. When the door opened Jeremy could see a bed in there, with what looked like a lot of toys on top. The door shut closed.

Jeremy sat there still in shock of what had just happened. He was forever grateful that the boy Harry had come and saved him. He was sure the woman would have beaten him to death. Just then there was a cry heard from the other side of the door Harry and the lady had just went though. The cry grew loud, along with swishing sounds. _A belt?_ Jeremy thought. He edged closer to the door placing his ear on it. He could make out the voices inside

"Bend over again! You deserve to be punished" The woman said

"Y-yes master Umbridge," The boy said. _So the woman's name was Master Umbridge? That an odd name,_ Jeremy thought. There was another swishing sound and then a yelp.

"Now that I have punished you now you have to satisfy me" Umbridge said

"B-but please I don't want to!" Harry told her

"DO IT NOW OR I WILL PUT IT IN YOU!" Jeremy flinched and fell back when he heard the woman Umbridge yell. _What did she mean? Put what in her?_ Jeremy put his ear back on the door and heard some clicking on the other side.

"Strap that on right I want to feel it in deep" She said her voice low

"P-please I don't want to" Harry told her again

"FUCK ME WITH THE TOY OR I WILL FUCK YOU" Umbridge yelled. Jeremy sat there shocked. _She was making him do that? He looked no more than 4 like him! The boy knew what he was getting himself into when he saved him…why did he still do it?_ There was no more sound for inside to room for five minutes then Jeremy could hear a soft moaning coming from inside.

"Faster…Harder…." Umbridge whispered. Jeremy felt his heart break. He felt so bad for the boy on the other side.

"AAAAHHHHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Jeremy heard her yell. He did not want to listen anymore. He walked to the other side of the room at sat as far away from the door as possible. He waited for 20 more minutes then the door opened again and the boy walked out.

"H-hello" Harry said

"H-hi" Jeremy said

"Welcome to your new err home" Harry told the boy. Harry looked at the boy and saw that he had hazel brown hair, blue eyes, small lips and a scared look

"Thank you for…for…" Jeremy started but stopped when Harry raised his hand.

"No need my name is Harry Black, and my job is to protect those who come though here from Umbridge" Harry then smiled at the boy. "Follow me you can sleep in my room" As they went up the stairs and though a small door and into the small room, Jeremy could not help but be grateful of Harry

"What's your name kid?' Harry asked

"Jeremy Clear" Jeremy told him

"Well Jerms ill take care of you now, we can be family okay?" Harry told the boy with a smile

"Okay" Jeremy smiled as well.

Jeremy woke from his dream staring up at the ceiling. Harry had kept his promise and protected Jeremy from everything. _I should help him make his wish come true_ Jeremy thought as he watched Harry sleep.

"Harry?" Jeremy called again

"Yea Jerms" Harry said automatically he sounded almost like a machine.

"I think I know how to make your dream come true," Jeremy said quietly. Harry sat straight up and walked to the boys bed and sat at the end

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked Jeremy

"The end of Year trip" Jeremy told him. Every year the state gave the orphanage money to go to the zoo as a trip. "We can escape at Kings Cross and live on the streets on our own…Together" Jeremy finished.

"That's BRILLENT!" they stayed up all night until the sun was rising and planned their escape, which happened to be in 2 days.

MEANWHILE AT GODRIC'S HOLLOW

"Lily…please" James begged his wife.

"No" Lily told him. Lily had locked herself in the bathroom all night and refused to come out. There was a sound behind James and he turned. He faced his best mate Sirius

"What's wrong with Lils?" He asked

"It was Harry's Birthday today" James said quietly. Sirius understood and looked down. They gave up on finding his godson weeks ago and it was hardest on James and Lily

"I'm sorry" Sirius said

"Its okay, we know he's okay, up there I mean" James voice broke but he refused to cry.

"Well maybe you should stay here then" Sirius began. James and Lily were in no state to go to an order meeting.

"Rubbish, I'm fine…Lily honey I have to go with Sirius. Ill be back around Midnight alright?" There was no answer so Sirius and James left.

Lily sat in the bathroom crying. Today should have been Harry's 7th birthday. She could not stand to not have her son with her. She missed him so much. That is why she sat in the bathroom crying her eyes out because she felt guilty. Guilty because she never wanted to replace her son with another child but there she was in the bathroom, holding a muggle pregnancy test that clear as day said positive.

**_So what do you think? Should I continue? Should I give up? Should Lily and James have a boy/girl? Should the baby die? Should it live? Harry and Jeremy escape in the next chapter! What should their new nicknames be? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	3. Never

**_Recap ~ Lily sat in the bathroom crying. Today should have been Harry's 7th birthday. She could not stand to not have her son with her. She missed him so much. That is why she sat in the bathroom crying her eyes out because she felt guilty. Guilty because she never wanted to replace her son with another child but there she was in the bathroom, holding a muggle pregnancy test that clear as day said positive._**

_Chapter 3 - Never_

"Lily?" Lily jumped, she found herself still in the bathroom head down near the toilet. She had started to throw up over and over again.

"J-james" she called voice sounding weak.

Panic filled James as he heard his wife sound so weak. With one swift movement of his wand the door banged open. The sight that met his eyes was one he did not expect. Lily was near the toilet crying, her eyes red and puffy. She must have been tired because James himself felt like passing out it was past midnight anyways.

"Lily…What's the matter?" James asked now wondering what the hell was wrong because this could not just be because it was suppose to be Harry's 7th birthday yesterday.

"James…"Lily managed to say before collapsing. James caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and took her to the master bedroom.

**BACK IN LONDAN**

Harry and Jeremy stayed up for hours planning their escape, when they woke up they immediately regretted their actions.

"YOU LAZY STUPID BOYS!" Master Umbridge screeched. It was past noon; they were to wake up at 8 that morning. Harry stood in front of Jeremy ready to protect his brother of all but blood.

"Master, we did not wake up on time I am sorry, I am." Harry said simply no point in arguing.

"Yes, you shall be punished for your stupididity, but not now, later to night. Now get dress the both of you," She said a evil smile creeping up on her face

"Ma-master were are we going?" Jeremy asked. He was still too afraid of the woman of whom lived with them for many years.

"Don't ask questions!" She yelled, but decided to answer them anyways

"We as in all of you brats and myself are going to the zoo," she said simply already heading towards the door

"But that's not till tomorrow" Harry said unable to stop himself

"Tomorrow I have important busy to take care of and shall not be able to take you ungrateful shrimps. Now stop with the questions and get DRESSED!" she finished and walked out the door. The door closed shut.

Harry and Jeremy looked at each other, both knowing that they would not return later that night.

The bus ride to kings cross was boring for both Harry and Jeremy, they sat in the back so that they wont be noticed. When the bus came to a stop at Kings Cross Harry grabbed Jeremy's hand and held it so that they wont get separated. Jeremy lent over and whispered to the 5 year old next to him and said

"Free ice-cream down that way Joe" Joe took off running and Master Umbridge ran after him and out of sight. Harry and Jeremy took off too in the opposite direction towards the exit and out. They kept running scared that some one would stop them and take them back. No one that saw the two 7 year olds stopped them not really caring. Harry and Jeremy ran and ran, not stopping until they were 5 blocks away and in a dark alley.

"W-we M-made it" Jeremy said panting and out of breath.

"I know jerms were free" Harry said with a huge smile on his face "Were free!" Jeremy too now had a hug smile on his face as he watched his best friend, his brother dance in glee.

"WERE FREE WERE FREE" They sang happily. They didn't notice someone in the corner behind the shadows watching them as they sang Happily, nor did they notice how loud they were being.

"Now what do we do?" Jeremy asked as he stopped dancing with his best mate. As he faced Harry, he saw that someone in a hood was watching them. He began to shake and Harry turned around still in front of Jeremy ready to fight whatever was behind them

"Who's there?" Harry asked not letting the fear he felt show in his voice. Weakness will not help you survive out in the streets he knew that much.

"Who's there!?" Harry asked again louder this time.

The person in the shadows moved forward, that's when Harry saw her.

A girl he had not noticed hiding behind the one in the hood. The girl looked 9 or 10 but looked as if she had lived in the streets for a while. She did not look scared like the 2 boys did she looked if anything bored.

"Skip, leave them alone" The person in the cloak turned to face the girl.

"Jazz, we don't know them, they can be a threat" said the person who must have been skip.

"They are no threat you stupid idiot there boys Look!" she pointed at Harry and Jeremy "They don't look like a threat" she said simply

The person in the cloak turned back to Harry and Jeremy and lowered his hood. The person was a boy about the age of 14. He walked towards Harry and stopped just in front of him.

"What's your name kid?" The boy asked

"Who wants to know?" Harry said bravely, now that he knew the person in the hood was a boy he knew that he was safe. Jeremy was still behind him and he would not let no boy hurt him or Jeremy

"Cunning, I like it." The boys said "Traits like that can be good and help you survive on the streets…that is if you use them at the right time" The boy looked behind him and the girl gave him the smallest of nods.

"My name is Skip and the girl behind me is my sister of everything but blood, her name is Jazz." Skip told both Harry and Jeremy. Harry had the strangest feeling inside of him that said, it was okay to trust these people.

"Oh…I'm Harry, and the boy behind me is my brother in everything but blood, his name is Jeremy" Harry told the boy Skip. Jeremy stepped to stand beside Harry rather then to stand behind him.

"Do you have a home?" Jazz asked them

"No, we left, and we don't plan to go back" Jeremy said before Harry could

Jazz and Skip looked at each other, then back at them

"Okay well want to come with us? We live out on the streets too" Skip said

"Okay" Harry and Jeremy said in unison.

Skip and Jazz started to walk out of the alley with Jeremy and Harry following. They walked for a few blocks and Harry couldn't help but admire how the boy and the girl in front of him moved. They moved with ease and with out worry. Most people in London were in a hurry but those two looked like they owned the place when they walked. They went down an alley behind a rundown building, and Skip knocked on the back door of that building. They door opened a crack

"Password?" A tall man asked

"Shut up Zazo" Jazz said as Skip started laughing. The man smiled and opened the door. He made a small bow to Jazz and she punched him in the shoulder, but smiled as well. They entered the run down building, Harry and Jeremy stood at the door not knowing what to do.

"Who's the newbees?" The man asked

"Harry, Jeremy why don't you sit down and wait till Keys comes" Jazz said kindly

Harry and Jeremy did as they were told and sat down. Harry turned to Jeremy who looked a little pale, they had always been told never go with strangers.

"Jerms you okay?" Harry asked

"Yea Harry im fine" Jeremy said with a weak smile. Just then the door opened again and another man walked in. He was rather tall and buff with a lot of tattoos. He had a lip piercing and a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's with the newbees?" The man asked just like the first one did

"They don't have a home, they did but they said they don't want to go back" Skip repeated

"Alright," The man walked towards Harry and Jeremy, Harry out of instinct stepped in front of Jeremy in a protective way.

"What's yours names kids?" The man asked

"H-harry, and that's Jeremy" Harry said, he felt comfteable with the teens but not with the two men.

"Do you want to be part of our gang?" The man asked simply

"G-gang?" Jeremy asked

"Yea, we help each other survive on the streets, we protect each other as long as you listen to me and follow my rules you will be fine, im not a dad so I don't give a fuck what you do in the day as long as you come home with 50 dollars your as good as free." The man said.

Harry and Jeremy looked at each other. With that one look they both knew that this would be a good place for them. They looked at the man and nodded. The man smiled

"Alright cool, My name is Keys and that man over there is Zazo" He pointed to the man that had opened the door for them. "and that's Skip and Jazz, there are others but there out right now, so what are your names?" Keys asked them

"Harry and Jer-" Harry repeated but was caught off

"Your new names" Zazo said with a chuckle

"Lets see, Jeremy do you run fast?" Keys asked Jeremy

"Um yea" Jeremy answered

"Alright you will be Speed, Harry is that a lightning bolt scar on your head? Keys said

"Yes, I've had it since I was little Harry said quietly

"Right then you will be Bolt"

"What? Why?" Harry asked with a small smile. That was a tough name.

"Because it looks like a lightning bolt and plus I can tell your fast as well" Keys said.

"Now you guys are Bolt, and Speed never and I repeat NEVER use the names Harry and Jeremy again alright?" Keys asked them, and saw them both nod.

"This is our home, we can it Head Quarters or HQ for short." Jazz told them as she sat down next to Bolt(Harry). She began to tell them everything they needed to know about living and being in there gang. How to get money by stealing and more. Harry and Jeremy smiled the whole time because they knew they would never have to go back to Umbitch ever again and that they now had a new life as Bolt and Speed.

**BACK AT GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

James was in the living room with Sirius waiting for Lily to wake up.

"I still cant believe she passed out padfoot, I don't know whats wrong with her" James told Sirius

"Prongs calm down I bet everything is fine" Sirius said trying to calm down his best friend. Just then the wood behind them creaked and they both turned. Lily was standing there looking pale. James quickly got up and helped her to the couch

"Lily….are you okay?" James asked as her sat her down then take back his seat next to Sirius.

"Yea….James" Lily said then broke down crying again. The soft smile on Sirius's face wiped off and his eyes now filled with worry. Just then the fireplace had a brilliant green flame then it was out. Out stepped Remus Lupin looking pale and sick

"Hey Mooney" James and Sirius said in unison

"Hey" He said with out looking at them he walked up to Lily and whispered in her ear. She looked up at Remus with wide eyes then slowly nodded. Remus if possible paled even more. This was not missed by neither James nor Sirius

"Whats the matter with her Mooney?" James asked. He hated that Lily told Remus everything and not him. Lily looked at Remus with pleading eyes.

"No Lily you should tell him not me" Remus told her ignoring both Sirius and James questions.

"Ple-please" Lily said starting to cry again

"WILL SOME ONE TELL US!?" James and Sirius screamed looking annoyed.

"Lily's pregnant again" Remus said quietly. Sirius smiled at the news and James looked like he figured out why Lily was the way she was.

"Lily…its not what you're thinking" James told his wife

"Its…its not what im thinking? IT IS! I DON'T WANT TO REPLACE HARRY!" Lily yelled

"Your not replacing him, he will always be in are hearts Lils" James told her.

"Wh-what if I cant take care of him or her" Lily said sadly

"Lily you were an amazing mother" Remus told her

"Yea, annoying but amazing!" Sirius said loudly

Lily threw him a playful glare now cheering up.

"Hey Lily" James said happily

"Yes James?" Lily asked going to hug her husband. He opened his arms widely for her and pulled her to his chest

"Were going to have a baby" James whispered in her ear. He kissed her on the forehead then spun her around. Remus and Sirius watched them with happy smiles. James and Lily Potter were the happiest they have ever been in the past 6 years. Little did they know it would not last.

**OKAY SO PLEASE REVIEW! BY THE WAY I GOT THE NAME BOLT FROM ANOTHER AUTHOR I DON'T KNOW WHO I FORGOT THE NAME BUT I DID NOT COME UP WITH IT I GOT IT FROM ANOTHER STORY SO PLEASE DO NOT BITE MY HEAD OFF BECAUSE I ALREADY SAID BOLT IS NOT MY NAME! BUT I DID LIKE IT SO I USED IT (: WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW GANG? PETER PETTIGREW WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONLY ABOUT LILY AND JAMES HARRY ALSO KNOW AS BOLT WILL NOT COME UNTIL CHAPTER 5 SORRY (: SO PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL I GET 10 REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Goodbye Princess

_Recap ~ "Hey Lily" James said happily_

_"Yes James?" Lily asked going to hug her husband. He opened his arms widely for her and pulled her to his chest_

_"Were going to have a baby" James whispered in her ear. He kissed her on the forehead then spun her around. Remus and Sirius watched them with happy smiles. James and Lily Potter were the happiest they have ever been in the past 6 years. Little did they know it would not last._

A month had passed since Lily had told everyone she was pregnant again. The order was happy for her but did not want to get distracted from their works. Lily was in the kitchen in her home in Godric Hallow humming quietly to herself as she made some tea. James was away at an order meeting and Lily was alone but she didn't mind. The home was nice, quiet, and clean just the way she liked it. Lily was so happy as she made tea because she was going to surprise James when he got home. Early that day she went to the muggle world with Molly Weasley to see a muggle doctor that could tell them what the sex of the baby was early. Lily smiled as she thought of the baby girl she was caring inside of her. She couldn't wait to tell James that's why when she heard the door open in the front room she didn't bother to look and see who it was. She also didn't bother to even get her wand.

"James get in here! I have something to tell you" Lily yelled at her husband. The man who walked into the room was not the man she expected. She never thought she would see this man again in her life. She could feel her body fill with anger at the rat that was standing in front of her

"You!" Lily screamed. The last thing Lily saw was the rat like man point his wand at her then…her world went black.

Alright that concludes are order meeting" Dumbledore told everyone in the order "We should all-" Dumbledore did not get to finish as an out of breath Mundungus came into the room

"He-he I" Mundungus Fleacher breathed. Everyone in the room was looking at him. James and Sirius were in the corner with Remus talking quietly to each other

"HE'S GOT LILY!" Mundungus screams. The whole room went quiet. James stood up immediately looking at the short bolding man that clamed his wife had been taken

"WHO!" James, Sirius, and Remus screamed as one

"Everyone calmed down, Now Mundungus tell us what happened" Dumbledore said urgently

"Ye see I was sellin out by Godric's Hallow to the we laddie who lives by 'o Jamies house when I saw him. He went into yer house James and I followed him I did and den he blasted me with a stunning spell he did. I saw him take her I couldn't do nun I was under de spell. A witch saw me and she 'elped my and I came here to yer." Mundungus finished

James paled as he heard about his pregnant wifes kidnapping

"Who was it?" Sirius and Remus asked they each had a hand on James shoulder to show their support

"Peter Pettigrew" Mundungus said. James snarled and Remus and Sirius growled

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" James yelled getting up. Dumbledore looked at the rest of the order who had not left and told them to go out and try to find a trace of Lily and or Pettigrew. Dumbledore then turned to James, Sirius and Remus

"You three go back to Godric Hallow and see if there is any clues" James nodded and dissaperated. James landed in the living room. He heard two pops behind him as the living room now held Remus and Sirius too. They could hear the tea in the kitchen but ignored it. James turned to Sirius

"Turn into Padfoot and sniff out the place" Sirius nodded. In the place where Sirius once stood was a huge massive black dog. The dog went into the kitchen and yelped. James and Remus ran into the kitchen were James could see Lily's wand on the table.

"He's not gone" Sirius said as he turned back into himself. James looked at him

"What?" James asked. Remus being Remus heard something from far away.

"HE'S AT MY HOUSE!" Remus screamed. James stood up and ran out of the house Remus on his heals. Sirius who turned back into Padfoot ran in front of them

"What do you want?" Lily spat at Pettigrew

"Why Lily I thought we were family?" Peter said evilly

"Your nothing to me Peter" Lily snarled at him

"Whatever Mudblood, so I hear your going to have another baby" Lily paled but said nothing. Peter smiled at her

"Now now we cant have that now can we? I mean the dark lord does not want competition" Pettigrew told Lily now toying with his wand

"Voldemort is dead" Lily told the rat like man

"No he's out there still just to weak but he will come back to full power" Peter told her. He knew his time was running out so he had to act fast.

"Lily I have to do this" Pettigrew said he pulled back his wand and yelled

"CRUCIO" Lily felt like her body was on fire. She screamed in agony. She felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her. She screamed and screamed till the spell was lifted. Peter smiled the whole time

"P-please s-stop you will kill her" Lily pleaded. Peter only smiled and did the spell ten more times. Lily screamed tears steaming down her face as she felt her child, the one she was carrying die inside of her. Blood oozed out of her stomach and Peter sent a cutting spell at her. Lily screamed but not at the pain Pettigrew was inflicting on her but at the lost of her unborn baby girl.

James, Remus, and Padfoot ran as fast as they could towards Remus's house they were so close, and then they heard it. They heard Lily scream, in pain, in agony in sorrow. James ran faster, Padfoot turned back into Sirius as he opened Remus's front door and bolted in.

"LILY" James screamed as he saw his wife tied, crying and bloody. He ran to her but was blasted off his feet. James hit the wall, Remus followed too as he tried to reach Lily as well. Sirius was on the floor wiggling in pain. James looked up to see Peter laughing

"Does Prongs want his wife? Does Sirius not like the Cruciatus Curse?" Peter yelled at them

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to her!?" James yelled at the man who use to be his friend.

"A little of this a lot of this…CRUCIO" Lily screamed in pain again. The scream broke James heart at the same time making the hate he felt for Peter grow

"STOP!" James, Sirius, and Remus yelled at Peter. Pettigrew looked at all of them and smiled

"Remus, my old friend join me and I promise I wont hurt you join me and help me revive my old master" Peter asked his friend.

"Why would I join a piece of shit like you?" Remus spat at Peter. Peter did not smile at this but only looked down

"W-whatever maybe if I kill the Mudblood you will join me yes?" James saw Peter turn to Lily but before he could say the curse that had once killed his son he jumped. James tackled Peter to the floor and started to punch every body part he could reach. Remus and Sirius untied Lily but before either of them could go and help James they heard him cry in agony.

"HES GONE! HE TURNED INTO A RAT!" James yelled. He was shaking in anger. Sirius and Remus were as well as they helped Lily onto the couch. James stopped shaking when he heard Lily start crying

"Love im here, im here" James told her

"J-james…peter" Lily started

"Yes I know Peter is a bastard" James said

"N-no Peter k-killed h-her" Lily finished. James paled but did not completely understand

"Her who?" James and Sirius asked at the same time. Remus sat next to Lily and held her hand

"J-james o-our b-baby w-was a girl" Lily cried she was then washed over with sadness that she could no longer talk. Sirius had tears in his own eyes as he saw Lily break. They all saw as Lily cried, the bright light that usually shined in her eyes was burnt out that her happy self was gone. Her baby had died inside of her, she felt it and that was something none of them could image. Remus held on to Lily's hands his own hands shaking. He knew Lily was strong but he also knew that at this time she could not be. She had first lost Harry and now this child this this girl who was not even born. Remus shook his head sadly. James stood there as he saw his wife cry. He had lost Harry had lost him and now his unborn child. A child who was a girl. He had lost his little girl before he even met her before he even held her. He had lost his princess. Tears poured down the side of James face but he didn't care. He hated Peter hated him for what he did. He sold them out to Voldemort who then killed Harry, he tortured his wife till there unborn child died. He could feel his happiness leave him. He had lost not only his kids but also his wife. He knew Lily would never be the same again, how could she? How could he? James pulled himself together or as much as he could as he heard Lily cry out. Her broken heart was something that would not be able to heal. James went to her and hugged her to let her know he was there.

"Lily" James whispered as he rocked her to sleep. James looked at Remus and Remus got up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a dreamless sleeping potion. James gave it to Lily and saw as her eyes slowly closed the pain in which they both held. James carried Lily back to there home. Remus and Sirius right behind him for support. James knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked as well under the grief of the loss of yet another Potter. He layed Lily down on the bed in there room once he got there, tucked her in and then left the room. James went down stairs were Remus and Sirius were waiting for him. He sat down on the couch and then broke. Sirius and Remus held one of James hands each so that their best mate knew they were there.

"We have to find Peter" James spat out

"And kill him" Sirius said as well

"Together" Remus finished. Remus never liked that they had to kill but he too wanted to rip peter limb from limb

"I don't give a damn about the fucking order anymore! My mission now is to find peter!" James yelled. He was beyond angry he was sadden with grief but enraged with hatred.

"No, it is OUR mission" Sirius and Remus told James. James nodded and left the room to be with his wife. He knew that Lily would not be able to have any more children because of the sadness they both felt. James only hoped he could catch Peter and gives him what he deserved.

Remus and Sirius watched as James left the room and went upstairs. When they heard the doors to the master bedroom close they tried there best to ignore the sobs they could hear all the way down stairs.

"We have to find that rat" Sirius said

"Yea and bring him to James so that he can kill him" Remus said as well. From that point on James never left his Lily's side unless he was tracking Peter but he never left her alone. Lily talked very little and when she did her voice sounded so dead. There was no shine in her eyes. Sirius along with Remus helped James on tracking Peter. Years went by and they found nothing, but none of them gave up. They would not give up until they find Peter and kill him. James would not give up until he killed him just like Peter had killed his family.

**_SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS NOT LONGER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I GIVE UP THIS STORY? SHOULD I COUNTINUE? DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? SHOULD THEY FIND PETER? HARRY AKA BOLT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LILY?_**

**_REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER._**

**_Thank you._**


	5. Harry's Alive

_Recap ~ Years went by and they found nothing, but none of them gave up. They would not give up until they find Peter and kill him. James would not give up until he killed him just like Peter had killed his family._

**LONDAN STREETS**

It had been years since Harry Black and Jeremy Clear ran away from the orphanage they were once forced to call home. Jeremy and Harry grew up on the streets from the age of 7 now 13 years old they find there life on the streets peaceful, or as peaceful as it can be.

"Hey yo bolt" Harry turned. Although Harry never used his real name anymore he was now Bolt and he liked it that way. Jeremy was Speed.

"Hey Jazz" Jazz had grown up since the first time Harry had met her she was now 15 and somewhat a sister to both Bolt and Speed

"You got the money for Keys?" she asked them as they walked down the dark ally behind a very busy donut store on the south side of London.

"No, but Speed and I are about the go and get da money" Harry reassured her. He knew that Jazz did not like it when Keys had to punish him and Speed for not getting the money on time.

"You better you little twit or it's my ass as well not just yours," She said. She left Bolt and Speed in the ally and walked off to go get more money for herself

"So? Who are the lucky basterds who get to give us money?" Speed asked with a laugh as he saw Bolt think really hard

"You know you make your eyes go really small when ya think" Speed told Bolt

"Shut the fuck up" Bolt replied. Bolt hated that he could not see but never asked Keys for glasses.

"Lets go before all da good ones are taken" Speed said as he ran down the ally and towards the busy donut shop. Bolt walked through the crowded streets bumped into people on purpose to get there wallets. It was any easy job pick pocketing but you had to be good. Bolt had learned that the hard way having once tried to pick pocket and man 3x his size and failed miserably. After half an hour of pick pocketing he went back to the ally were Speed was waiting for him

"What ya get?" Speed asked as soon as he spotted Bolt. Bolt took out three wallets from his over large coat and opened them.

"Dam only got 20 bucks, the fuck these people not have money for?" Bolt cursed. Speed took out his own work and looked it over

"Shit. Only got 10 fucken bucks," Speed yelled. Bolt walked to the wall of the ally and sat down. Whenever he and Speed were short they would have to do whatever it took to get the 100 bucks they needed for that week.

"Well we got 20 saved from yesterday so then we have 50 all together" Bolt started

"So then we need to get another 50" Speed finished. Keys had taught them math so that they knew how much money to get. They had been trained to fight and to steal for their gang called The Troubles and Bolt was one of the strongest fighters in their gang. There gang was made up of 20 people but the main 5 were Bolt, Speed, Fables who provided the alibies, Jazz, Bud who Bolt and Speed could only assume what his job was and Skip. Keys was the leader and a strong one at that.

"Should we hit up snotts vill?" Speed asked. Whenever Speed and Bolt were out of money they would steal cases of beer and sell them to the stuck up rich kids by Raven Park.

"Fuck lets go, same thing as last week?" Bolt asked as they made their way to the liquor store

"Depends whose the dumbass behind the counter" Speed said with out a care in the world. The store in which they got their beer was an old run down store that had rows of beer gone bad.

"Shit its snotty Helen" Bolt snarled. Helen was a mean lady who never sold beer to under aged kids like most of the other clerks did.

"Hit and Run?" Speed asked with a sly smile

"Hit an Run" Bolt smirked back. They made there way to the door, slipped inside and went to the back

"Scared Bolt?" Speed playful said

"You wish" Bolt shot back. He grabbed a case of beer and ran out the door before Helen could stop him. He ran through alleys and jumped behind a dumpster and waited for Speed. A few minutes later Speed came around smiling like a maniac

"What took you bitch? You got me all worried" Bolt snapped at his best mate

"Look what I got Bolt" Speed sang. He held up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter

"Dumbass" Bolt said but took one and lit it up. After one puff he said

"Why didn't you get more? We could of sold that shit too," Bolt said. Speed and Bolt had been smoking since the age of 10, it-helped calm them down if they were stressed.

"Eh" was all Speed said. After smoking for a while they started their long journey to Raven Park.

"Bolt?" Speed asked

"Yea Speed" Bolt said

"D-do you ever think of your m-mum and dad?" Speed asked nervously. Whenever they were alone, Bolt would be the big brother and Speed would be the little brother with all the questions. Bolt sighed

"Yea, but I don't care, the bitches left me for my self. The fuck I need them for? I'm all right on my own. Its aint like they miss me or sumthin" Bolt said quietly. Speed looked him over but asked no more questions

"Hey there's Jim" Speed said as they spotted a tall white kid no older then 16

"YO JIMMY" Bolt yelled with a smirk. Jim turned then smiled

"Sup bro?" he said as he saw them walk up to him "What do you got for me?"

"We got beer" Bolt said slowly Jim was stupid so it was funny to see him ask what they had when they were carrying two cases of beer.

"Right…How much?" Jim asked

"10 each" Speed said quickly

"All right but I want them both" Bolt gave him the cases and took the money. Jimmy left with his cases and Bolt and Speed went to sit on a park bench

"Fuck what now?" Speed asked. He knew there time was up. They needed to get back to Keys with 100 bucks and they only had 70

"Lets see if we can find our selves a lost boy" Bolt sighed. Just then a fat boy with blond hair and fancy shoes walked by them and stopped

"Trash is not to sit on a bench" The boy who looked 14 said then laughed and walked away. Bolt cursed under his breath angrily and watched the boy turn the corner. With out a second thought Bolt stood up and followed. Speed right behind him they followed the blond boy down the street. Speed looked at Bolt in a way asking if he should do it. Bolt nodded and allowed Speed to go in front of him. Speed went in front and walked quickly so that he was directly behind the blond boy. When no one was watching Speed put his hand on the boys mouth and dragged him from behind into an ally. Speed threw him roughly on the floor. The boy looked up from the ground pale and scared. The boy got up and ran, Speed didn't even chase him.

Bolt caught the boy before he made it out of the ally and pulled out his pocketknife. He put it at the boy's throat that was shaking badly

"Trash belongs in an ally then?" Bolt teased

"I-im sorry I-I shouldn't h-have said that" The boy whimpered out. Speed laughed loudly

"Don't give a fuck mate" Bolt laughed at his best friends teasing.

"Do you got money pretty boy?" The boy nodded at Bolts question and pulled out his big fat black leather wallet. Speed stretched out his hand as Bolt was still behind the boy knife still at throat. The boy threw the wallet at Speed and Speed caught it. He opened it. The blond boys name was Dudley Dursley. Speed laughed at the name and pulled out twenty 100 dollar bills

"Who the fuck carries 2,000 dollars in there wallet?" Speed asked shocked

"Who cares dumbass does and now were not screwed." Bolt threw the boy named Dudley on the ground and punched him hard in the face. The boy's eyes spinned and then he was knocked out. Bolt laughed

"Lets get out of here," He told Speed. Speed laughed and followed Bolt back to there 'home'. They smiled all the way back and laughed and joked. Just like bolt suspected almost home Speed had a question

"Bolt?" Speed asked. Bolt laughed but said

"Yea Speed?" Speed looked around and made sure no one was around to listen

"Have you done it lately?" Speed asked cautiously. Bolt laughed at the way he had worded that but knew what his almost brother meant.

"Yea last night I made one of Skips pocket knives fly into my hand with out even asking for it I just thought of it and wished I had it and then ZOOM it was in my hand." Bolt told Speed

"Yea, I made a burger come to me too," Bolt laughed and Speed hit him in the back of the head "What I was hungry! I saw it in a boys hand and I said 'I want the burger' and it flew out of the boys hands and into my waiting ones." Speed smirked. Bolt and Speed had figured out that they were different a long time ago but never told anyone. As soon as they rounded the corner of there home they immediately knew something was wrong. The whole gang was there in a circle, waiting.

"Were the fuck have you two been?" Keys yelled as soon as he saw them

"Getting your money" Bolt said quickly

"Forget the money dis week" Keys said quietly

"Why? What's wrong?" Speed asked.

"Skips been killed" Keys said sadly. Bolt stomach dropped. Yes they were a gang and yes they were mean to each other sometimes but they were also family. Keys was like the big bad father to them all so Bolt knew Keys was hurting. Bolt saw the look on everyone's face, they were all hurting. Jazz was silently crying in the corner. Skip had been like her brother.

"How? Who?!" Bolt yelled grief and anger behind his voice

"Jay and his crew killed him when he was out on a job for me" Keys said with so much regret in his voice. "Fables and Brook found him by Kings Cross." Keys finished looking very tired "Get to bed the both of you" He order. Bolt and Speed did as were told and went to there beds. Bolt stayed up late that night thinking of Skip, thinking of his parents and thinking of what the hell he was going to do to Jay and his crew for killing his friend, not just his friend but to Bolt part of his family. Bolt went into an uneasy sleep and dreamt of a lady with red hair and a man with glasses then bright green light that made his head burn.

**DIAGON ALLY**

James, Sirius, and Remus were in Diagon Ally looking for peter. They had gotten a tip from an old witch that said she had seen him in Knockturn Ally. It had been years since the last time the Marauder's had seen Pettigrew. James knew that Peter was there in the ally he could feel it. Remus quickly put up wards so that no witch or wizard could dissaperate. Sirius put a spell on the sewer pipes so that any rat that goes in will be stuck at the entrance and a bright blue light will shine if the rat happens to be a wizard.

"Find him" James ordered when they arrived in said ally. Peter knew that James had been hunting him along with his old friends. Peter may have acted tough the night he had tortured Lily but that was it an act. If Peter was truly honest with himself he would know that he was terrified. James had always been a person not to mess with, one that never got mad at anything for to long. Unless it was something to do with his friends, family, and Lily. Sirius to Peter was just stupid. Always had the ladies was stuck up and filthy rich. That was why Peter was jealous of said Sirius Black. Peter sighed as he thought of Remus. Remus always treated him nicely, always made Peter feel, worthy. When Peter was around James and Sirius he was always in their shadows. With Remus however he walked beside Remus not behind him, looked at Remus not looked up to and followed every order thrown at him like he did with James and Sirius.

There was a sudden darkness and Peter turned to face the one person he so wish would be on his side. Remus Lupin.

"Hello Peter" Remus said calmly but fierce. Peter flinched

"Hi" Peter whispered. Remus's face changed slightly, the cold dark eyes that were glaring daggers at Peter looked distance. Remus stood there just watching Peter his mind elsewhere. To the first time he met Peter. The scared little boy that bumped into him when they were boarding the train. He had said "Hi" just like said Peter said just then. Remus snapped his mind back to the present and looked back at the now man in front of him, eyes filled with wonder

"Why? Why Peter?" Remus asked. He had to know what went wrong, why his once life long friend had just, ruined everything.

"I was never like you, never smart, never brave, always a shadow to follow James and Sirius yet you always made me feel like I deserved to live." Peter said hushly

"You use to" Remus snapped at Peter

"Why not join me? I would be better then Sirius and James they shine on their own but me and you together can shine brighter" Peter said his eyes shinning with, hope?

"I don't want to shine because of bloody murder Peter," James and Sirius appeared then and walked to stand beside Remus eyes burning with fiery wands pointed at Peters face

"I am a Marauder" Remus finished "I shine because of it" James smiled up at his friend. Sirius lips twitched but then they all focused. Peter whimpered and backed away. He was about to turn into his rat form when James grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall of a run down building.

"You evil worthless scum, your going to get what you deserve." James snapped at Peter. James then spit in Peters face as Peter let out yet another whimper. Remus removed the wards, and almost as one Remus, Sirius, and James who had his hands still around Peters throat apperated to Godric's Hallow into the Potter basement.

Once in the basement, Remus concord up a torture chair like the one he had seen in a muggle movie. James threw Peter in the chair and tied him up. Sirius just stood there smiling like a maniac.

"L-let m-me go" Peter stampered out. James had a look of disbelief.

"Let you GO? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LET YOU GO? YOU RUINED MY FAMILY!" James yelled, Sirius had stopped smiling and was now glaring at Peter

"Don't say stupid things!_ Crucio!_" Peter screamed at the power behind Sirius's spell. He had learned from his master that you had to mean that spell and as Peter screamed he knew Sirius meant it. The spell was lifted and Peter stopped screaming. James smiled at Sirius

"Thank you Padfoot" Sirius nodded but said nothing more. Sirius wanted to do so much more to the traitor who caused so much pain to the ones he loved.

James and Sirius took turns torturing Peter for more then an hour both laughing, smiling then at times shaking with rage that they had been holding in.

Peter was panting bleeding and sweating when James realized that Remus had not had a turn once.

"Mooney? Do you want a turn?" James asked Remus. Remus looked at James then shook his head.

"W-why not?" Sirius asked

"Because then I will be like that piece of filth" Remus said angrily

"What do you mean then you will be like him?" James shot back. James did not want to be compared to Peter.

"Peter did everything you are doing to him, to Lily. I will not be like him," Remus said simply. James paled. He did not want to be like the man that hurt him so badly. Sirius looked like he didn't give a dam. James nodded to Remus and looked back to Peter with the evil Marauder's smile.

"Well then, I guess its time to just kill him" James said slyly. Peter's eyes widened. Peter looked at Sirius who glared at him in a way saying he agreed with James completely. Peter then turned to Remus. The look on Remus face said the same as Sirius. Peter's whole body shook.

"Y-you c-cant k-kill m-me, I d-don't think you s-should" Peter said nervously.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you then Peter" James asked him wand at his throat ready to slice at any moment.

"B-because I-I can give you H-Harry" Peter whimpered out. James felt his mind swirl. _Harry was alive?_

"You lying piece of scum Harry's dead because of YOU!" Sirius yelled. _How dare he!_ Sirius thought. _Say Harry was alive when it was because of him that he was dead._

"NO I-im not lying. H-Harry's alive!" Peter told them. Remus stood there not know what to do then it hit him

"James" James turned

"The spell, the one I told you I made up, it's a truths spell he wont be able to lie" Remus finished. James nodded and let Remus step in front of him. Remus pointed his wand not at Peters face but at his heart.

_"TNOD EIL"_ Remus yelled._ TNOD EIL_ was Don't Lie spelled backwards. Peter's eyes snapped closed then opened a misty look now upon them.

"Is Harry Alive?" James asked automatically

"Yes" Peter said. James heart skipped a beat. The look in Peter's misty eyes proved that the spell was working. It proved that his son was alive.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked now getting up from the chair he had sat himself in.

"I took him," Peter said simply. In Peter's mind he was screaming for himself to shut up but the spell was to strong for weak Peter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK HIM?" James yelled.

"Tell the whole story" Remus added before Peter could answer

"Okay it was October 30th and the dark lord told me he was going to go and kill Lily and James on Halloween, he told me that if anything should happen to take Harry away from his parents. So when the night came. I went to James's home and saw him dead on the floor; I stepped over his body and went up the stairs. I called for my master but there was no answer. I went into the nursery and saw Lily dead on the floor a foot away from the crib. In the crib was baby Harry a scar on his forehead, were I know the dark lord caused when he used _Avada Kedavra_ on him" James paled but let Peter continue the story.

"Harry was in the crib crying when I grabbed him. I took him out of the house just before James woke up. I apperated him to London and took him to an orphanage like the dark lord asked me too. I left the boy there with a new name and that's all that happened." Peter said

"What name?" Remus asked

"I chose the first two names that popped into my head. Harry Black" Sirius paled, he hated that he was one of the first names the traitor thought of.

"Do you want to die?" James asked Peter. James was shaking with anger and yet he had hope. Hope because he now knew that his son was alive, he would get his son back.

"Yes, I do" Peter said happily. It was true Peter did want to die

"Then you will live" James, Remus and Sirius said at the same time. After talking to each other in the corner away from Peter they agreed to take him to Head Quarters and give him to Mad-eye Moody. With one twist in Peter's arm they apperated to HQ.

**THE ORPHANAGE**

It had been two days ago that James had told Lily that their son Harry was alive. She at first had been in denial then when she talked to Peter herself she knew it was true. Now here they were at the home where James and Lily thought Harry was and were happy, excited, and nervous as they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A lady whose hair was in a tight bun and had a face of a toad opened the door. As soon as she saw them her eyes widened and she slammed the door right in their faces.

"What the hell" James said and knocked again. The lady opened the door a crack to speak to them

"What!?" she snapped at them. Lily scowled at her tone

"Excuse me but I am here to pick up my son" Lily snapped at the lady she was not in the mood to fight with mean wardens

"And who might that be?" The lady asked. She already knew the answer from one look at the father. The boy had looked just like him even in his youth days.

"Harry Pot-Black, Harry Black" Lily corrected herself.

"He's not here" The lady said and slammed the door once more. Lily turned to James with a scared expression. James however was not looking at her he was in no mood to play. James banged open the door with on swish of his wand. Lily and James entered the orphanage and walked down the hall. They found the warden in the living room

"Get out of my HOUSE" the lady screamed. James shot her a glare

"Sit down! I have questions to ask you" James told the lady. The warden sat.

"What is your name?" James asked

"Master Umbridge"

"Alright?" James said trying not to laugh. Lily punched him in the stomach

"Where is Harry?" Lily asked Umbridge

"I don't know who you are talking about" Umbridge said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Umbridge's heart, or at least were it was suppose to be

_"Tnod eil"_ James muttered. Umbridge's eyes just like Peter's had snapped closed then opened again with the same misty look.

"Now where is Harry?" Lily asked her again

"I don't know" Umbridge said honestly. Lily paled even more then before

"Did you know him?" James asked quickly

"Yes" Umbridge said. James and Lily sighed in relief.

"Tell us the story of Harry" James ordered. He would rather know everything from the beginning.

"Okay. On Halloween a man with a rat face brought Harry to me. I took him in and treated him like a slave" Umbridge began. Lily and James growled but did not interrupt

"At the age of three I taught him how to cook, clean and other stuff" Umbridge continued with a smirk

"Other stuff like what?" Lily asked

"Harry was my slave in every way. He was scared at first when I first raped him. He cried like a baby but I didn't care did it to him every night told him he was a bad boy." Lily paled worse then before and James looked at Umbridge in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" James yelled, "HE WAS THREE YEARS OLD!" Umbridge said nothing just sat there her eyes still misty.

"Continue the story" Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Okay I raped him everyday from the age of 3 to the age of 5 that's when I stopped" James sighed but still looked angry

"At the age of 5 was when I made him start fucking me with sex toys" Umbridge continued. James eyes widened in shock how could this lady be so evil? Lily's mouth fell open and her anger was beyond control. Lily got up and slapped Umbridge right across the face

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY" Lily screamed "I AM HIS MOTHER AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID BITCH!" James grabbed Lily and forced her down. He too wanted to make Umbridge suffer but now was not the time. James asked Umbridge to continue not sure what else he was about to hear.

"When Harry was 4 a boy named Jeremy came and I was beating him to death when Harry ran in the room and stepped in front of him. He would not let me harm the boy or the other children so of course I punished him for hours but from that day on I could never lay a finger on that Jeremy kid" Umbridge told Harry's parents. James smiled slightly his son had been hurt but he did it to protect all the other children to protect his best friend. James and Lily now knew that there son was brave.

"The day after Harry's 7th birthday we took a trip to the zoo. At kings cross station Harry and Jeremy ran away. They have never returned but I am almost certain they live on the streets" Umbridge finished. James and Lily's heart sank. Harry was not there he hadn't been there for years.

"How are you certain Harry lives on the street?" James asked

"Because I've seen him on the news. He's in a gang and he is wanted for stealing objects, wallets, cars, and for beating up a lot of people. Just last week on the news they said he had beaten up a 17 year old boy close to death the boy now is in a coma and Harry is being hunted by the police." James did not know what to think of his son being a criminal right now all he wanted was his son back. James and Lily stood and with on last glare and the woman who made their sons life hell they left. They apperated to HQ and told the order everything. The order sent someone to go and arrest Umbridge and take her to jail. The rest of the order made up a plan to search all of London. James and Lily held hands; they were ready to get their son back.

**LONDAN STREETS**

It had been two weeks since Skip had been killed and now Bolt was to do Skips job with Bud. He had to sell weed to the rich kids and had to deal the drugs given to him. It was a hard job but Bolt managed. Bolt and Speed were on a job as they walked down the main streets of London. Bolt took Speed every were with him. He did not want what happened to Skip happen to Speed. As they walked down the street pocket full of weed and cocaine Bolt and Speed heard a bark behind them. They turned to see police dogs following them the police with the dogs. Bolt and Speed quickly ran into the nearest building. Once inside the old pub called The Leaky Cauldron Bolt and Speed sat down at a table facing the door their backs to the wall. A large group was in front of them. As Bolt and Speed tried to act normal they couldn't help but stare at the group. It was full of some very odd people. A man with a fake eye that moved everywhere. A man with scars all over his face yet with a calm expression. Just as Bolt and Speed looked at the rest of the people in the group the doors to the pub blasted open.

Everyone in the pub got quiet. Bolt and Speed quickly got up

"Stay were you are!" The police officer yelled pointing his gun at Bolt. Every head in the room turned to him. Bolt hid his face in the cap he was wearing and said

"I don't want to" The man with the weird eye looked at him but Bolt refused to look back. Bolt pulled out his pocketknife and faced the police

"Put down your weapon" Bolt laughed at the cop

"Na im good" Just then Bolt heard Speed yelp. Speed had been behind Bolt but a Police officer must have snuck up on him. Bolt turned to see a police office grab Speed

"Let him GO" Bolt screamed he ran at the police officer but he just pulled out his gun and pointed it at Bolt

"I WANT THE GUNS" Bolt yelled. The guns flew out of the Police officers hands and into Bolts.

Mad-Eye Moody and the rest of the order watched as they saw the young boy use wandless magic on the muggle police officers. Mad-Eye now knew the boy was magical so that meant that it was his job to arrest the boy not the muggles. Before Mad-Eye could do anything the boy ran to the police officer that was holding the other kid and punched him the face. The kid that had been held pulled out his own knife

Bolt sliced the throat of the police officer that had snuck up on Speed. Everyone in the pub sucked in their breath as they saw what the boy had done. The other cops ran and tackled Bolt and Speed to the ground. Bolt managed to free himself but Speed was not so lucky

"RUN" Speed yelled at Bolt. Bolt did not move he was trying to help free Speed

"RUN HARRY!" Speed yelled in a panic. James head wiped up at the name of his son. He watched the young boy fight off the cops then it hit him. THAT WAS HIS SON but before he could do anything all the muggle police officers went flying in the air.

"Don't move" James heard Mad-Eye say. All the muggle officers were knocked out. James watched as his son turned to Mad-Eye

"Who are you?" Bolt asked Mad-Eye

"An officer" Mad-Eye told Bolt

"Good for you, but me and Speed have to go" Bolt told him

"There's no way out" Mad-Eye said. To everyone's surprise Bolt laughed

"For you there isn't." Bolt-grabbed Speed's arm "I WANT OUT" the pub heard the boy scream. With one loud crack the two boys were gone.

**ORDER MEETING AT HEADQUARTER'S**

"THAT WAS HARRY" James screamed. When Harry had left the order rushed to HQ to talk about what just happened

"That was your son, he knows about magic and he can do it with out a wand" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore had been informed of what happened and was now talking with the order about it

"Don't sound impressed the boy is dangerous" Mad-Eye growled. James turned on him

"What the HELL do you mean my son is dangerous?" James snapped at him

"Did you not see your son KILL that muggle officer, and then blast and knock out the other 10" Mad-Eye snapped back at James.

James said nothing. Lily was in shock and the others just didn't know what to do

"What do we do sir?" Lily finally said. She was looking at Dumbledore and only him

"The same as we have been doing. We have to find him now that we know he is alive, we must find out all we can about him and his gang and then we must take him." They all nodded. The rest of the meeting was on what there next move should be. Just before the meeting was over the front door opened. Everyone looked up to see Sirius. No one had noticed when he left just that he had left

"Were have you been Padfoot?" James asked

"Been to see the minister" Sirius said simply. James saw a smirk on Sirius face and wondered what had happened

"What for?" Remus asked he too had seen the look on Sirius's face

"Bribed him" Sirius told them. They all waited for him to continue but like always Sirius kept them waiting

"FOR WHAT" Lily finally screamed. She did not like waiting

"Oh right I bribed him to let me look at all the under aged magic files and I found that there has been magic being used in London for years. The magic is coming off strongly from a run down building in the south side of London were I bet Harry is." Sirius finished. Everyone had his or her mouths open. Lily got up and kissed Sirius on the cheek to happy to care what she had done. James glared at Sirius playfully but then hugged him

"That was bloody brilliant" Lily said out loud. She knew now that they knew were Harry was

"Lets go get are son," James said loudly and happily.

_"No"_ Every head in the room turned to stare at the man who had said this.

**REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL MAY**

**THERE YOU GO. WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHO WAS THE MAN THAT SAID NO? HOW WILL BOLT AND SPEED REACT THE ORDER? WHO SHOULD TALK TO HARRY FIRST? SHOULD THEY FIND HIM? WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT MAD HARRY? ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER? OH AND BY THE WAY NEXT CHAPTER HE WILL MEET HIS PARENTS FINALLY YES I KNOW**

**REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL MAY xD**

**THANK YOU**


	6. Bringing Harry Home

_Recap ~ "Lets go get are son," James said loudly and happily._

_"No" Every head in the room turned to stare at the man who had said this._

The room went silent as Dumbledore stood up and looked at the two Potters

"We shall not get Harry…yet," Dumbledore said firmly. Every head in the room turned to the two Potters, James looked outraged, but Lily looked more terrifying. Anyone who knew them knew they were not to be upset. Sirius and Remus took three steps back just as James began

"Look, I don't give a dam what you say I am going to go get my son" James said in the calmest voice he could master, Lily on the other hand had no such strength

"How dare you!" Lily snarled, "I have lost everything! Lost both my babies! Now I find out that Harry is alive! And on the streets and you tell me NO! I WILL NOT SIT HERE WHILE MY BABY IS OUT THERE WITH OUT ME!" Dumbledore stared at the two Parents and sighed. He knew how they felt but he also knew that just going to get the boy would help nothing

"Look I understand I do" Dumbledore told them, Lily let out an impatient huff

"But going and taking the boy will not help" Dumbledore finished. Sirius and Remus stepped back to stand by James again,

"And why is that?" Remus asked calmly

"Because he has grown up on the streets, he will not take a liking into being kidnapped"

"But where his parents!" James yelled at his former headmaster

"Yes but Harry does not know that and even if he did I don't think he would like you very much" James stared at him but said nothing, Lily looked close to tears. She knew Dumbledore was right but the thought that her baby did not like her just made her cry.

James held Lily as she bursted into tears, after a few minutes she calmed down.

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked no one in particular

"Everyone but Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James you may go" The order left, Sirius sat down next to Remus and James feeling like they were back at Hogwarts and in trouble for a prank

"We study him" Dumbledore answered Sirius' question "We try to find out every thing we can about Harry Potter from the streets"

"Not Potter" James corrected, Remus and Sirius stared at him Lily had her head in her lap "Harry Black" A look of understanding came upon everyone's face

"But let me warn you, do not let Harry know who you really are we do not want to scare him off alright?" When every one agreed, they left. Lily and James back to Godric's Hallow to set up Harry's room and Sirius and Remus back to Remus small house

**BACK IN THE STREETS OF LONDAN**

Bolt and Speed landed with a thud in the alley just behind there home.

"We really need to work on our landing" Speed said playfully. Bolt and Speed had practice leaving one place and appearing at another but they always ended up a few blocks away from where they wanted to be

"Well were closer then last time" Bolt told him "That was close who the hell was that freak with the eye?" Bolt asked, it was funny usually it was Speed with all the questions

"I don't know, lets go back to Keys, well tell him we need to lay off for a few days." _Like that will work_ Bolt thought. Keys was not understanding at all. The rest of the night went as better as it could, Keys got upset and hit Bolt rather then Speed, It wasn't all that bad Bolt only got a black eye. The rest of that week went boring, it was now late afternoon on a hot Saturday and Bolt and Speed were chilling in an ally

"Dude, the hell we do?" Speed asked for the billionth time

"I don't know" Bolt said again, Bolt was still supporting the black eye he got almost a week ago

"Lets get ice cream," Speed yelled as he jumped to his feet

"We cant spend da money" Bolt told his friend, it wasn't nessacerally true they still had 1,900 dollars but Bolt didn't like to spend it

"Fuck that shit I want Ice Cream" Speed said stubbornly. Bolt laughed. His friend could act like a child some times

"Fine pussy, but we can't spend no more then 10 dollars alright?" Speed only nodded. They made there way to the small ice-cream parlor outside of Kings Cross station

**KINGS CROSS STATION**

"James, I don't think we should do this" Remus said again. James and Sirius rolled their eyes

"Remus! My son is across the street I want to get closer!" James explained as they walked to the small ice-cream shop across the street. They had been following Harry everyday, from a distance and or under the invisibility cloak. James, Sirius, and Remus were about to start there watch when they spotted Harry and his friend across the street.

"Fine we can get ice-cream but we can not let him see us" Remus reasoned. They made there way to the ice cream shop and bought an ice-cream cone each, Remus with extra chocolate. They sat themselves at a table right behind Harry's so that they could hear his conversation.

"Keys only wants us to get cars Speed" James heard Harry tell his friend

"Stealing cars is not my favorite way to get money! Why can't we just find some more blokes and steal their money?" Speed asked. James put a spell on there table so that they could hear Harry and his friend more clearly yet they could not hear them

"Harry wants to steal a car?" Sirius asked in amazement. Remus rolled his eyes

"Not a good thing Pads" Just then they stopped talking as they heard Harry again

"Shit!" Harry cursed "Look Speed! Its Jay and his crew, we owe them an ass beating for killing Skip!" Harry said as he got up. The Marauders paled as they watched Harry and his friend leave the pub and follow a large crew twice their size

"Lets go!" James yelled. Remus didn't argue he cast a spell to make them invisible and followed Harry and his friend down an ally and toward the crew. The Marauders stayed at a distant but yet close enough to help if needed

"Yo Jay!" James heard his son yell

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two little kids" Jay laughed out. His crew surrounded Harry and his friend along with The Marauders who had their backs up against the side of the wall in the ally

"Actually you have two pissed off kids! You killed Skip, you bastard," Harry snarled at Jay

"You and your pussy crew are just a piece of shit! The only reason you got Skip was because he was alone!" Speed yelled at them

"Your Speed?" Jay asked. Speed nodded with a glare "And you must be Bolt? Word on the street is you're the best fighter out there," Jay said. Just behind them, invisible to the world, James Potter felt so proud of his son.

"Yea that's right. Scared to take me on?" Harry asked. Sirius and Remus along with James smirked; _Harry had guts_ they each thought

"Yea right kid" One of the boys in Jay's crew yelled

"Fight to kill" Harry snapped at Jay. Jay stood there not knowing what to do. The boy was just a boy after all

"Kid! I can kill you easily" Just then the crew grabbed Speed

"Leave him alone! Fight me you bunch of Cowards!" Harry yelled at them. He did not want them to hurt Speed

"Oh but we are hurting you, if you watch your friend die, you will feel bad" Jay said with a laugh. Sirius growled lightly. Harry turned to face them as James punched Sirius in the gut. Bolt looked around but did not know were the growl came from.

"Bolt! Run!" Speed yelled at Harry. Someone from Jay's crew punched Speed in the stomach, Harry growled

"You idiot!" Harry yelled. James watched as he saw his son punch a boy with red hair, he saw the boys eyes spin then pass out. Harry punched out 10 members of Jay's crew, each of them supporting a busted jaw and a bleeding lip. The only ones left were Jay, the man holding Speed, Harry and unknown to the rest The Marauders.

"Jay, give me Speed or I will kill you and your crew!" Harry said in a calm voice that sound very frightening

"Kill him" Jay told the man holding Speed. Harry watched in horror as the man stabbed Speed in the stomach

"NO!" Harry yelled. He jumped on the man, took out his pocketknife and slit his throat. The man fell to the ground. Dead. Speed fell to the ground too but he was still breathing

"FUCK! STUPID KID!" Jay yelled as he started to back away.

"STAY STILL" Harry yelled. To The Marauders surprise, Jay stayed, unable to move

"Jeremy? Jeremy you okay?" Harry asked in a panicked voice. There was blood everywhere and Harry did not want to lose his brother

"K-kill t-them" Jeremy whispered Harry stood up and went to Jay

"If I lose him, I will met you in hell and kill you again!" Harry yelled at Jay and grabbed his arm. Jay screamed and screamed as Harry cut open his hand. Harry let Jay drop to the floor and watched him bleed to death. When he was dead Harry spit on his body.

James, Remus, and Sirius watched with their mouths open, watched Harry kill each of the members of that crew one by one. When the ally was filled with blood but only a few beating hearts Harry went back to Speed

"P-please don't die" James heard Harry say

"I-I don't think I can help it stupid" Jeremy told Harry. Harry laughed lightly.

"We have to help!" James whispered to Remus. Remus thought it over then agreed. They took off the charm that kept them invisible and stepped to face Harry and his bleeding friend. Harry stopped talking and pulled out his knife and pointed it and The Marauders, not taking a liking to the strangers

"We wont hurt you!" Remus said putting his hands up. James watched his son looking at them

"Leave now, or ill kill you" Harry told them. Sirius laughed. James mentally slapped his best friend; he could be an idiot sometimes

"We want to help" Sirius told his godson

"How can you help? The fuck with you leave!" Harry ordered

"Watch your tongue" James said "We can help, Remus is good at healing, Just move and let him heal your friend" Harry stared at them, then he did something The Marauders did not expect

Harry grabbed an unexpecting Sirius and turned his around so that he was facing away from Harry and facing the Marauders knife at his throat

"Make a wrong move I slice your friends throat" Harry threatened them. Sirius only laughed more. James watched his son, he knew Sirius was safe yet he couldn't help but shake his head at his son's actions. Remus bent down next to the silent bleeding boy and worked his magic. After a few minutes of silence and Remus working, the boy spoke

"Bolt, I feel better and look it I stopped bleedin" Speed told Bolt. Harry let go of Sirius and helped Speed up.

"Thanks" Harry told the man who had helped Speed

"Lets go Speed Keys will kill us if were late again, and you almost died today, don't want ya to die again" Harry told Speed and started to back away from The Marauders

"I don't think you can leave" Sirius said with a grin

"And why the fuck is dat?" Harry snapped at him. James scowled at Harry's language

"Watch your tongue again!" James told his son "Your coming with us" James finished. He grabbed Harry by the arm and dissaperated. Remus and Sirius stayed with Harry's friend

"WHERE THE FUCK DID BOLT GO?" Speed yelled. He pulled out his pocket knife and pointed it towards Remus and Sirius

"Accio Knife" Remus said. The knife flew out of Speed's hand and landed in Remus'

"Your different too?" Speed asked surprised. Remus stared at him strangely

"Different? Im a wizard if that's what you mean," Remus told the boy "What is your name?"

"Speed" Speed told them

"Your real name" Sirius asked impatiently

"Does it matter? Where's Bolt?"

"Harry is safe" Remus assured the boy

"How do you know his name?" Speed asked them

"Because I am his godfather" Sirius said dramatically

"Oh" was the first thing Speed said, and then he blew up "THE FUCK YOU COMING AROUND HERE FOR? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF YOU'RE HIS GODFATHER THEN YOU STAY AWAY!" Speed yelled at Sirius

"Why should I stay away?" Sirius challenged

"BECAUSE YOU JUST LIKE BOLT'S GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS ARE A PIECE OF SHIT AND DON'T DESERVE HIM" Sirius glared at the boy

"Harry's parents are not a piece of shit, don't ever say that, and neither am I! We didn't leave Harry he was kidnapped when he was a baby! Now we found him and are going to take him home" Sirius told Speed. Speed stared at them mouth open

"Jeremy" Speed finally said

"What was that?" Sirius asked

"My name, my name is Jeremy" Jeremy repeated again "Don't hurt Harry, he's my best friend" Sirius and Remus stared at the boy. They had to take him back to Harry

"Wouldn't dream of it" Sirius told him. He grabbed Jeremy's arm and apperated away.

**GODRIC'S HALLOW**

James and Harry landed in the living room. At once Harry backed away from James knife pointed at him

"You stay away from me!" Harry yelled at the man who looked just like him. _Why does he look like me?_ Harry thought

"Harry" James started "I wont hurt you"

"Then let me leave"

"No" James told him. James could tell that Harry was scared but yet the knife in his son's hands never shook.

"Who the fuck are you then" Harry asked

"Language" A woman with red hair said as she walked into the room. Harry stared at her, his mouth open

"You're her!" Harry yelled in disbelief

"Im who?" Lily asked

"The woman from my dreams! And you're him!" Harry said pointing at James now recognizing him "You the man with the glasses from my dream!" Harry told them. James watched his son, he did not look happy

"We are your parents" James and Lily said together. They watched different emotion cross their sons face. First surprise, then curiosity, finally landing on peer rage.

"I want to leave" Harry said through clenched teeth

"W-what? Why?" Lily asked quietly

"I don't want to be here"

"But you need us, were your parents we want to be around you" Lily said quickly

"THE FUCK I NEED YOU FOR? FUCKEN SHIT IV LIVED ALL MY LIFE ON THE STREETS? THE FUCK YOU WANT ME FOR? YOU LEFT ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE NOW YOU WANT ME? I DON'T FUCKEN NEED YOUR BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKEN HELP!" Harry cursed out angrily he was mad, beyond mad he wanted out

"I WANT OUT" Harry yelled, he expected to poof out, yet nothing happened. Harry stared at his parents his mum with tears in her eyes, and his dad with an emotionless expression

"You can't leave" James told him

"Why not?" Harry asked now starting to panic "Where is Speed!?"

"Your friend is fine, and you can't leave because I put a spell that won't let you apperrate out of the house." James explained

"H-harry? Please let us explain" Lily began. Harry watched her, not knowing why he felt the need to comfort her

"You have ten fucken minutes to explain before I slice both you and his throats" Harry told her. Lily's mouth dropped. James chuckled lightly at her expression.

"Accio weapons" James said. A gun, three knives, a blade, and a bottle labeled poison flew out of Harry's pants, jacket, and shoes. James and Lily stared at the items but did not comment. Harry watched all his weapons leave him. He now felt varnable.

"Sit down and let us explain" James ordered. Reluctantly Harry sat. Lily and James spent the next half hour explaining how Harry was kidnapped, who had kidnapped him and why. After the story was finished and Lily stopped crying Harry stared at them

"Fuck" Harry finally whispered. James scowled again at his son's language but did not comment.

"Alright, you did not abandon me, but I still don't see why I have to stay here" Harry told them

"Why? Because were your parents that's why!" Lily told her son. Her son! She stared at him, her eyes shiny. He had the same hair as James all messy. He was skinny, way to skinny for her liking. He also had her eyes, she smiled a little. This was her baby!

"I know that, but I don't want to be here" Harry told her

"But you are Harry Potter, you have a family now we cant just let you leave! We lost you once we are not going to lose you again!" James practically yelled

"I am not Harry Potter! I am Bolt! I grew up raising myself! I sure as hell don't need you!" Harry yelled out frustrated!

"Stay…. please" Lily cried out. Harry stared at her. He did not want her to cry, he did not know why but he did not want her sad

"Fine, for _now_" Harry agreed grimly. He sure as hell was going to sleep with one eye open

"Your room is upstairs, to the left," James told him. "No point trying to escape, you can't leave this house" James called after him as Harry left up the stairs. James ears heard whatever from the stairs.

Lily and James shared a look but before either of them could say a thing there was a loud crack, then Sirius, Remus, and Harry's friend appeared

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked. He felt okay around these people. He had a good judge of character and in his heart he felt he could trust them

"At Harry's Parents house" Remus told him

"Where is Harry?" Jeremy asked James quickly

"Upstairs-" James said. Jeremy did not wait for James to finish his sentence. Jeremy left quickly up the stairs. James and Lily stared at each other

"Who's that?" Lily asked

"That's Jeremy, Harry's friend" Sirius told her, already sitting down on the couch

"Oh he's the boy Master Umbridge said Harry always protected?"

"Yes they care for each other very much" Remus said with a smile. "They are like brothers" Lily and James shared another look. If they wanted Harry to stay they would have to take in Jeremy as well. They now had to get to know their son and their son's friend

"How did it go with Harry?" Sirius asked

"Terrible, he hates us" Lily said loudly. Pain behind her voice

"He will come around, the good thing is he is here" Remus reassured her

"Yea, how did you find him?" Lily asked. The Marauders told Lily the horrific story of how they ended up bringing Harry home. She stared at all of them horror behind her eyes. Her baby was a killer, and a thug, and a thief, and so messed up she just wanted to hold him and never let him go. She did not want no more pain, anything thrown at him anymore

Upstairs in Harry's Room, Harry and Jeremy were having a quiet argument

"We can trust them!" Jeremy told Harry again

"There my parents! I don't want to trust them!" Harry yelled at his brother of everything but blood

"They saved my life!" Jeremy yelled

"Yes I know now we owe them! They still left me!"

"Yea, okay but Harry they didn't leave you! Its not there fault" Jeremy told his best friend

"I know, I know, I KNOW" Harry yelled.

"The street life was okay! But if you could leave it would you?" Jeremy asked him

"If I could take you with me then yes" Harry said "Look ill give them a chance but they have to earn my trust and kidnapping me then holding me in a house jail is not a good start" Harry finished.

"Agreed" Jeremy said, He layed down on Harry's bed, Harry on the floor. They stayed up for a while talking

"Harry?" Jeremy asked at around midnight

"Yea Jerms" Harry said tiredly

"Do you want to have Parents?" Jeremy asked shyly. Harry thought for a moment

"I don't know" Was his reply. Harry closed his eyes and went into an uneasy sleep thinking about his Parents. They seemed like okay people but Harry did not trust easily, they had to earn it. Just as he was relaxing a little in his sleep a new fear came to his mind. If Harry did trust his parents and he decided to stay, would they like him? Just then Harry did have the answer to Jeremy's question

Yes.

Yes he did want parents.

**_WILL NOT UPDATE TILL OCTOBER IF YOU DONT REVIEW!_**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE? DID YOU HATE? SHOULD HARRY MEET DUMBLEDORE? SHOULD HARRY ESCAPE? HOW DO YOU LIKE BAD HARRY? SHOULD LILY AND JAMES TALK TO HARRY ALONE AGAIN? SHOULD JEREMY LEAVE? SHOULD SIRIUS ADOPT JEREMY? SHOULD HARRY GET A PET? SHOULD HARRY SAY MORE BAD WORDS? Based on my writing how old do you think i am?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF I DONT GET REVIEWS I PROMISE YOU I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL OCTOBER!**


	7. Skip or Jay

_Recap ~ "Do you want to have Parents?" Jeremy asked shyly. Harry thought for a moment_

_"I don't know" Was his reply. Harry closed his eyes and went into an uneasy sleep thinking about his Parents. They seemed like okay people but Harry did not trust easily, they had to earn it. Just as he was relaxing a little in his sleep a new fear came to his mind. If Harry did trust his parents and he decided to stay, would they like him? Just then Harry did have the answer to Jeremy's question_

_Yes._

_Yes he did want parents._

The next day Harry woke with a jolt. He looked around and found himself on the floor in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white, not gray like the ones that were at him 'home' with Jeremy.

_Jeremy._

Harry jumped up, his best mate was not in the bed he had fell asleep in last night. Harry ran from the room calling for Jeremy

"Speed!" Harry yelled. There was a voice from downstairs, Harry walked toward it, his hands up and ready to fight anyone in his way.

"Hey Bolt," Jeremy said as soon as Harry walked into the bright kitchen. Jeremy was sitting down at a round white table eating breakfast. James was sitting across from him reading the newspaper, or one with moving pictures.

"Blimey Speed, you scared me, mind waking me up next time? Nearly had a heart attack" Harry told him. Jeremy only smiled broadly.

"Good morning Harry" James said putting his paper down. Harry looked up at his father as he took a seat at the table beside Jeremy.

"Uh, good morning" Harry said in an unsure voice. Lily chose that time to walk into the small kitchen with a plate of food for Harry.

"Here you go," She said brightly "Would you like some more bacon, Jeremy?" Lily asked smiling at the empty plate in front of the boy. Jeremy smiled sheepishly

"Yes…please" He added. Harry laughed out loud. This was going to get some getting use to. Jeremy and Harry had promise to act more civil in front of James and Lily that meant no more bad words. James watched his son eat, it was rather...different. Harry picked up his fork and dived in. In less then a minute the plate was empty.

"So what do we do today?" Jeremy asked Harry. Harry thought the question over for a moment. What do they do? They don't need to get money, they don't need to steal food, so what do they do?

"I don't know" Harry said. He turned to his father

"Uh, Sir?" Harry asked unsure. James who had picked up the paper again and began to read it, dropped it in surprise

"Wha- Yes?" James asked.

"What do we do?" Harry asked his father. James opened his mouth to answer but Lily beat him to it as she walked back into the room

"Today you will have a meeting with Dumbledore, the both of you" she added pointing to Harry and Jeremy "Then after the meeting, we have guest coming over for dinner, so both of you there is two bathrooms upstairs, you each take one and take a shower there will be clothes for you to change in to after wards." She said leaving the kitchen once more. Harry and Jeremy shared a look, and then as one they both said

"Yes ma'am" There was a laugh heard from the kitchen. Harry and Jeremy made there way up to the bathrooms and into the showers.

James watched his son and his friend leave the kitchen. Lily came back in and sat with her husband

"What's the matter honey?" She asked as she watched him

"Harry's not what I expected," James confessed

"How so?" Lily asked confused

"Well he's so polite, last night he yelled and cussed, and now this morning he's an angel" James told her. For some reason Lily turned pink, that did not go unnoticed by James

"Lily?" James asked confused. Lily let out a sigh

"Last night, I went to check on the boys and when I was out side there door I couldn't help but listen in on there conversation" Lily confessed. James stared at her then a huge grin crept on his face

"You are a Marauder!" He chanted, Lily smacked him in the arm playfully

"Shut it, do you want to know what I heard or not?" Lily asked in her usual bossy tone that James loved.

"Yesss" James said

"Alright I heard Jeremy tell Harry to give us a chance, Harry didn't want to but Jeremy stood up for us, and I can see now that Harry will do what ever to make Jeremy happy" Lily told James, a small smile upon her face

"Knew I liked that kid for a reason" James said. Just then Lily and James heard the showers turn off.

Harry stepped out of the shower feeling clean for the first time in his life; he grabbed a towel and dried himself. When he was done he found a pair of clothes on the small counter by the sink. Harry changed into the jeans and t-shirt that was left for him. He left the bathroom and went to his room there he found Jeremy. Jeremy also had new clothes; he looked clean, almost glowing.

"This is so weird" Jeremy said as soon as he saw Harry

"Yea," Harry agreed. He went to sit on his bed but Jeremy caught his arm

"Thanks" He said as he gave Harry a quick hug, burying his head in his shoulder

"For what Jerms?" Harry asked puzzled as he hugged his brother, patting him on the back like he always did when he was upset

"I really want a home, and you're giving your parents a chance, there good people you know? Just thanks" Jeremy said letting go

"Na Jerms, I know and yes they are good people, you can feel it cant you?" Harry asked. Jeremy nodded saying

"Yea I can feel it when someone is good or someone is bad"

"Okay well since this for now is our home, whenever there is a good person you say umm" Harry started

"Skip" Jeremy suggested. Harry smiled; Skip was the first person they meet that was good.

"Yea, say Skip, and if they are a bad person say Jay" Jeremy nodded understanding there new code. They left the bedroom silently and went downstairs

"In here boys" They heard Lily call for them. Jeremy and Harry entered the small cozy living room.

"Hello" They both said, taking a seat on the two separate armchairs.

"Hey guys, you look better," Lily said in awe. They looked amazing; Lily could now see James hair on her son. She so wanted to go and try to comb it. James seeing this as well and the look on Lily's face began to laugh

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"You" James said, noticing the change in look on his son he explained quickly "Not like that, you have my hair, and your mum hates it" James told him. This time it was Jeremy and Harry's turn to laugh

"Do it" Jeremy told Harry, punching him in the arm

"But I like my hair" Harry told him running his hand through it "It makes me sexy"

James bursted out laughing, smiling proudly. His son was more like him then he thought, and he loved it. Lily on the other hand was scowling

"Do what exactly?" she asked in the calmest, voice she could. She punched James in the arm to make his shut up and stop laughing. James did but still grinned and looked back at his son

"This" Harry said. He closed his eyes and thought _'I want my hair red, and neat'_ like ten times then opened his eyes to see his father with his mouth open and his mum with wide eyes

"How did you do that?" James asked quickly as he walked over to examine his son's new hair

"We read it" Harry told them. He felt uneasy with his father so close to him. Sensing this James sat back down

"Read it?" Lily said confused

"Yea, you see when Harry and I found out we were different, we wanted to know everything we can. So we went to the library on the south side of London and we found a book called umm" Jeremy told them

"Called full brain power" Harry helped Jeremy out

"Yea, Full Brain Power, it said how we don't use all our brain and if we did we could do amazing things. That's what me and Harry thought was the reason we could do these things because we used our whole brain, while others cant" Jeremy explained to them

"Then one day when we were 12, after we were done selling beer to the snotty rich boys, a cop saw us," Harry told them ignoring there scowl at the setting in which the story had turned

"And cops never look at the suspects face ever" Jeremy interrupted "Only at what they're wearing and their hair"

"Yea so Jeremy and I ran but the stupid cop kept chasing us, so we went into an ally and thought really hard that we needed to change the way we look" Harry told them his eyes burning with tears, that James and Lily did not know why. Jeremy apparently did and was scowling

"It was not funny!" He yelled and tackled Harry out of his chair. Harry laughed so hard the tears in his eyes left him. Lily screamed at there rough playing and took out her wand, and pulled them apart. James didn't even get up he didn't mind them play fighting.

"Then what happened?" James said impatiently wanting to know how the story ended

"Oh yea, we were thinking so hard that we needed to change the way we look and when we opened our eyes, I had red hair and a tan, and was about 6 feet tall. Jeremy on the other hand" Harry told them his eyes once again shining.

"I thought too hard, I was yelling in my head that I needed to change every thing about me so I wont get caught and then I had blond hair all the way to my waist, I had a skirt on and a tank top with heels" Jeremy said in disgust. This time both Harry and James bursted out laughing, they both fell to the floor. Lily rolled her eyes at them yet had a small smile upon her lips. Jeremy just waited for them to finish; he was so going to get revenge on Harry later.

"So then you can do more things?" Lily asked as soon as Harry and James calmed down enough. Harry stopped smiling, as did Jeremy

"Um could we leave really fast?" Jeremy asked them. Lily and James shared a look then allowed them to leave to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Harry turned to Jeremy

"We can't tell them everything!" Harry told Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head

"Why not? There your parents" Harry was getting tired of people using that excuse

"SO WHAT!" James and Lily flinched in the living room as they heard their son yell

"SO WHAT IF THEY'RE MY PARNETS! WE DON'T HAVE TO TELL THEM EVERYTHING, THEY ALREADY TOOK ALL MY WEAPONS, WITH OUR SECRETS THEY CANT HURT US," Harry yelled at Jeremy. Lily had enough

"Boys!" Lily screamed. Harry's eyes widened

"Now look you got us in trouble" Jeremy said with a smile on his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yea?" They said as one walking back into the living room

"Sit down" She told them getting up. Harry and Jeremy sat "First of all Harry, James and I would never hurt you, ever. Second of all we took your weapons because you don't need them here." Harry opened his mouth to interrupt. Harry saw his father shake his head really fast

"Do not INTERUPT" Lily yelled. She tried to calm down but could not. She did not like that her son thought she and James were a threat. James looked at Harry in a way saying I told you so.

"Lastly, we did not ask you to tell us everything honey" Lily said now calming down enough to kneel down in front of Harry and look him in the eye. "We just want to know about you. You don't have to tell us everything okay? Just the things you would like to share alright or the thing important like stuff your allergic too" Lily finished sitting down again. Jeremy turned to Harry

"SKIP" He yelled just to make sure Harry understood that his parents were good people. Harry sighed

"Alright Jerms! Alright, Im sorry for yelling at you." Jeremy smiled, hugged Harry quickly then sat down. Harry following his lead took his seat he had left moments before.

"Okay, we will tell you something's" Harry said looking at his parents again.

"We like pizza" Jeremy stated randomly. James looked puzzled

"What's pizza?" Jeremy looked at him like he was crazy but before they could say anything Lily just said she would show him later

"Um, we can fly" Harry told them. At there startled looks Harry laughed

"What?" Jeremy asked them, as Lily and James mouths were open again

"You can fly? Like on a broom right?" James asked them.

"A broom? The hell we need to fly on them for? Oh sorry" Harry said quickly noticing his mistake. Lily ignored it

"So then how can you fly?" She asked

"Like this" Jeremy said. He stood up and pointed his finger at Harry

"You go first"

"No we go together," Harry said quickly. They both nodded and as one they said

"We want to go Up, up, up" James and Lily watched in amazement as Harry and Jeremy zoomed around the room. When they sat back down and stopped laughing James began

"That was amazing!" Harry and Jeremy nodded

"Yea it was scary the first time. Harry was the first one to do it actually." Jeremy told them

"How?" Lily asked, at this Harry turned a shade of red and his smile left him

"Do you know? About M-master U-Umbridge?" Harry asked, not looking at them. Lily scowled and James hated the little sound of fear in his son's voice

"Yes, we do, and I am so sorry that you had to go through that" Lily said tears now in her eyes.

"Na, its okay, anyways umm when I was three a nice lady gave me a bear. I loved that bear and Master Umbitch" Harry started to tell them. But James stopped him

"Umbitch?" James said

"Yea we don't like her so when she is not around we call her Umbitch" James and Jeremy started laughing then stopped at the look Lily threw James, and the look Harry threw Jeremy

"Anyways, Umbitch took the bear away from me and put it in the high self in the kitchen. I was three I wanted my bear, so I scream I want Up, up, up because I wanted to go up there and get my bear, and surprisingly I did. I got my bear but Umbitch saw me do what I did, so she p-punished me harder then usual" Harry said now shaking. Lily and James were mad. They did not know how to make Harry feel better, they knew there were not at the stage were they could hug him in comfort. Jeremy however was

"Harry?" Jeremy asked, Harry laughed quietly

"Yea Jerms?"

"Are you sad?" Jeremy knew he was sad but he didn't have any other question to ask

"Yea" Harry said

"Don't be" Jeremy told him. Harry sighed

"Alright" James mouth dropped open, he quickly closed it. Lily was right Harry would do anything for Jeremy.

"Anything else you would like to share?" Lily asked trying to change the topic away from that evil lady.

"Oh yea, umm we can be animals" Jeremy said. When Lily and James looked confused, Harry laughed

"What my dear brother of mine means" But James interrupted him again

"Brother?"

"Yea I think of Jeremy as my brother of everything but blood," Harry told them

"I think of Sirius as my brother of everything but blood too, he's your godfather did you know?" Jeremy looked unsurprised, but Harry did.

"Oh no I didn't, does he come here a lot?"

"Never leaves" Lily said rolling her eyes "Anyways you can be animals?"

"Ha oh yea what Jerms means is we can turn into animals"

"Really?" James asked getting up "I can too" Harry and Jeremy watched as James turned into a beautiful stag.

The stag watched Harry whisper something into Jeremy's ear and then saw Jeremy smile evilly. The stag turned back into James

"WOW!" Harry started

"You make a beautiful-" Jeremy continued

"Unicorn" Harry and Jeremy finished together, both breaking out laughing.

"Ha-ha yea funny, you go on then" Harry and Jeremy stayed sitting

"Are you going to finish?" Harry asked when he saw his father not get up anymore

"Finish?" James asked puzzled

"Yea, I mean you can't just turn into a stag? What are your other animals?" Jeremy asked

James stared at them

"You can only turn into one animal," James said.

"We can turn into whatever," Harry told him. Harry stood up and turned into a mini stag just like James only smaller. James smiled at it. The mini stag then turned into a black dog, then a lion, then a snake, and then a cat. Harry stopped changing into animals and changed back into himself.

"See" James stared at them, as did Lily

"I really need to see that book you guys read," He said in awe. Harry and Jeremy laughed, then stopped when the fire place turned a bright green

"What the" Jeremy said jumping out of his chair and sitting with Harry in his.

Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and looked around. James and Lily were sitting on the couch; Harry and the boy who must be Jeremy were sitting in a big armchair

"Hello" Dumbledore said taking the seat Jeremy had been sitting at

"Jay!" Jeremy said loudly. Harry immediately put his guard up. He turned so that he was sitting in front of Jeremy shielding him. James sand Lily saw that Harry's attitude changed and quickly went to reassure things

"Harry" Lily said calmly "This is Dumbledore, he is a good guy" She told Harry. Harry turned to Jeremy and Jeremy again shook his head then whispered

"A little Skip" The rest of the room looked confused but Harry understood. He faced Dumbledore now

"Hello" He said. Dumbledore smiled

"As your mother said I am Dumbledore, it's nice to meet you" Dumbledore extended his hand, Harry shook it, but let go quickly

"I came here to talk to you, and only you, so Lily, James, and your friend should leave" Lily and James got up to leave, Jeremy stayed put

"I don't think so" Harry began. Harry himself, could feel a lot of negative, and selfishness coming off of this Dumbledore fellow

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked

"They stay, James and Lily our my parents, I want them here, Jeremy is my brother, he does not leave my sight." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Very well then" Dumbledore said. " I have come to talk to you about Voldemort"

"Okay?" Harry said

"You know who he is, your parents must have told you" Lily and James nodded

"He is a bad wizard Harry, very bad" Dumbledore started

"Not as bad as Umbitch" Harry said, Jeremy nodded agreeing with Harry

"He is bad, he is nothing like your silly little childhood problems," Dumbledore told him

"And how the fuck do you know that?" Harry asked losing all his patients. He ignored Lily when she corrected his language

"I know a lot more then you, and I will be taking you away from your parents to train you myself to fight, fight against Voldemort if he ever returns"

"What!" Lily and James screamed in protest, but Harry beat them to it

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You can't take me away from my parents there my parents! And I sure as hell wont leave with you and be your, your PUPPET" Harry yelled. He and Jeremy stood up

"I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I don't like being told what to do, I will not be your puppet so you can go now" When Dumbledore made no sign of leaving Harry followed by Jeremy got up and left. When Harry reached the doorway of the living room he heard Dumbledore

"I will take you by force, if I have to Harry, it is not safe here" Harry did a 360 and turned to face Dumbledore again

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, "You do not come in here and tell me what to do, I want to stay, I want to stay with my parents because I trust them, Jeremy trusts them, we do not trust you." Harry yelled. James had had enough

"Dumbledore, I think its best if you leave now" James and Lily were furious, Dumbledore was not going to take there son away. Dumbledore stood up

"I will come back Harry, and James, we need him to win this war." With that he stepped into the flames and was gone

"I hope he burns," Jeremy said. James turned to Harry but Harry was gone, already upstairs in his room he suspected. Jeremy left quietly.

"Merlin, that went terrible" Lily said looking close to tears. James agreed hugging her

"We will not let him take our baby" James told her.

"Im not a baby" Harry said quietly reappearing in the room, Jeremy did as well.

"You can turn invisible?" Lily asked. Harry smiled sheepishly

"Yea we can and I am not a baby" James nodded agreeing with him

"Can I ask you for something?" Harry asked unsure

"Yes" James and Lily said together still hugging

"Do not let Dumbledore take me" Harry asked them "Ill be nicer, ill umm clean the house and" Lily cut him off

"Oh Harry!" She cried, hugging James tighter "We wont let anyone take you away from us"

The fire flared green again, James watched as Harry and Jeremy turned invisible with one snap of there fingers.

Out of the fire came a huge black dog that tackled James to the floor and knocked over Lily. A tall man with a lot of scars followed the dog shaking his head

"Padfoot I told you not to do that" Remus said. Padfoot ignored him as he growled in the direction of where Harry, and Jeremy were standing invisible.

Padfoot turned back into Sirius

"There's someone invisible over there" Sirius said pointing in the direction of Harry and Jeremy

"Harry honey, Jeremy sweetie, please show your selves" Lily asked as she got up. Remus and Sirius watched as Harry and Jeremy reappeared out of thin air.

"Skip for Sirius, and Skip for Remus" Jeremy said going over to Remus and Sirius

"Hello again" Jeremy said. Sirius smiled at the kid he and Remus were in charge of yesterday. Remus said hello back but Sirius had other plans

Sirius turned into Padfoot again and tackled Jeremy to the floor. Jeremy screamed in surprise.

Harry watched as the man turned into a dog and tackle his brother. Harry quickly turned into his dog form, bigger then usual and tackled the other dog barking and biting like mad. The other dog looked surprised but did not bite back. Harry bit the down on the neck and it whimpered, it backed away as Harry growled showing his razor sharp teeth

"Harry!" Lily screamed

"Harry its okay Sirius was just playing" James told his son. Harry stood in front of Jeremy not moving, Padfoot turned back into Sirius holding a hand to his neck

"Ow, that hurt" Sirius said. Remus slapped in the back of the head

"You can turn into a dog?" Sirius asked healing himself quickly.

Harry looked at his parents and saw them nod; he looked down at Jeremy and saw him smiling

"Its okay Harry, Sirius was just playing he meant no harm, he's skip all the way." Harry nodded and turned back into himself

"Yes, I can, and you are?" He asked wanting to know who these people were

"Im Remus Lupin," Remus said reaching out to shake Harry's hand, Harry did not reach for it. Remus put his hand down awkwardly

"Im Black, Sirius Black" Sirius said. Harry, Jeremy and Lily laughed, while Remus and James looked confused

"Bonds, James Bonds" Lily explained "Its in a muggle movie"

"You're my godfather?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled

"And proud of it" Harry smiled slightly; he could feel that he would like this guy.

"Im sorry" Harry said

"Na its okay so you can turn into a dog? Cool" Sirius said still smiling

"How?" Remus asked. Harry, Jeremy, Lily, and James spent the next 30 minutes explaining everything they had learned before Dumbledore arrived, then they explained about Dumbledore's visit

"Blimey" Remus said. Sirius on the other hand growled

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is? Taking Harry away from you guys," Harry stared at him. He liked his godfather even more

"That's what I said," Harry said. Lily watched them; she checked the clock on the wall and saw that it said 2:30

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked. James, Sirius and Remus stood up quickly

"Okay" Harry and Jeremy stayed sitting

"What's Diagon Alley?" They asked.

"Its like a mall center, a bunch of stores, only they sell wizard and witch things" Lily explained. Harry and Jeremy now stood up

"We don't have any wizard money we only have what did you call them? Muggle? Yea we only have Muggle money," Jeremy said. Lily and James shared a look

"We have money, you and Harry are part of our family now, so what's ours it yours. How old are you guys?" James asked now thinking about it, he did not know how old his own son was

"Um what is today?" Harry asked

"July 20th" Lily said

"Oh well then im still 13 and Jeremy's birthday is August 13 so he's still 13"

"Okay so we have 13 birthdays to make up for" James said smiling, he is going to love spoiling his son and his new son

"Okay…" Jeremy and Harry said awkwardly. They walked outside together and Harry grabbed a hold of James arm and Jeremy went willingly to Sirius to grab his arm.

Together as one they apperated to Diagon Alley.

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT DIAGON ALLEY AND ABOUT HOGWARTS_**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? HOW DID YOU LIKE THE NEW HARRY AND JEREMY? DID YOU LIKE THAT THEY WERE POWERFUL? DID YOU HATE THAT I MADE DUMBLEDORE A BAD GUY? DID YOU LIKE? HOW DID YOU LIKE RECKLESS SIRIUS? WHAT SHOULD THEY SEE IN DIAGON ALLEY? SHOULD THEY GET WANDS? ****_SHOULD HARRY GET A PET? IF SO WHAT KIND OF PET?_**** SHOULD JEREMY GET A PET?**

**REVIEW! 3**


	8. Im a bad Wizard not Evil

**ALRIGHT SO IN THIS CHAPTER I HAVE A FEW LINES FROM THE FIRST HARRY POTTER BOOK! I DO NOT CLAIM THEM THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

_Recap ~ They walked outside together and Harry grabbed a hold of James arm and Jeremy went willingly to Sirius to grab his arm._

_Together as one they apperated to Diagon Alley_.

Right from the beginning Jeremy and Harry wished they had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments neither of them had ever seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius laughed at the look of the two new wizards. Lily smiled lightly as she saw the two boys run to a Quidditch Shop window to examine the new latest broom. You were yet to be a true wizard until you went to Diagon Alley and bought your first wand. Harry and Jeremy were half way there, the thought brought tears into Lily's eyes.

"Honey? You okay?" James asked as he watched Lily wipe the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes

"Yes, im fine" She said with a sigh "I just wished we had the chance to show him this place when he was eleven"

"Well he gets to see it now, that's all that matters" Remus said kindly grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze "Lets go come on, lots to buy"

After prying off Jeremy and Harry from the Quidditch shop window, they made there way to Gringott's bank.

Harry and Jeremy had there mouths open as they stared at all the different shops, then frowned a little when they didn't stop at any of them

"Why aren't we going in any of the shops?" Jeremy asked

"We have to get money first," Lily told him with a soft smile

"Money? From where?" Harry asked joining in the conversation

"Gringott's, it's a wizards bank" Remus told him. They stopped talking as they made there way up the white steps of a very large white building. As they walked inside and toward the front desk Jeremy and Harry looked around and for the first time, saw who was behind the desks.

"Holy shi- I mean holy sunshine" Jeremy corrected himself as Lily threw him a look that clear as day said _'I dare you to finish that sentence'._ Harry laughed at him and Jeremy punched him in the arm

"Ow watch it there Jerms, nearly broke my arm off"

"Good" was Jeremy's reply. They made it to the front desk and the creature behind the desk asked in a very creepy voice for a key. As Lily handed him the key Harry leaned over to Sirius and asked

"What the hell are they?" Sirius laughed at the way Harry had asked. Lily snapped her head around and Sirius quickly stopped laughing. Lily turned her glare back to the creature as it told her to wait, while he went to get a cart.

"They, Harry are goblins, nasty little buggers, they are" Sirius told Harry. Harry stared at the goblin as it came back into view, it was short and funny looking and Harry couldn't help but want to mess with them

"But you should never mes-" Sirius was about to warn Harry when Lily again turned around

"Sirius be quiet! The goblin's are trying to work!" Sirius threw her an apologetic look that Harry and Jeremy both thought looked more like a _'I don't give a damn look'._

"Right this way please," said the goblin. Lily, and James walked first, Remus and Sirius followed right behind, and Harry and Jeremy followed them. They walked in behind a door, but saw no more doors just a huge cart and some tracks

"What is this?" Jeremy asked

"Its like a roller coaster honey, it takes us to our vault" Lily explained to them as they got in. Harry and Jeremy sat on the far end of the huge cart, and peered over its side, to what seemed like a bottomless pit.

The cart began to move and Harry put his plan into motion

"Jeremy?" Harry asked in a whisper so that his mum wouldn't hear him

"What?" Jeremy asked looking a little green in the face

"Do you know how to ask a goblin for something?" Harry asked him in a pretend stern voice

"Just ask?" Jeremy guessed

"No!" Harry said in a shocked voice that made Jeremy jump a little

"Then? How do you asked them for something?" Jeremy asked quickly

"You don't want to upset them, they bite" Harry told him, in a scared voice

"I don't want to find out, how do you ask them something Harry?" Jeremy asked

"You have to kick them in the ass and say 'you short little monkey" Harry said trying his hardest not to burst out laughing

"That's stupid, you're making that up! It seems so unlikely" Jeremy told him looking at him in the eyes to see if he was laughing

"Jeremy, you're a wizard, doesn't that seem unlikely as well?" Harry reasoned with him, looking away from him

"Blimey, your right, thanks for the heads up bolt" Jeremy told him just as the cart came to a stop. Harry swung his arm around his shoulder just as they got off

"Any time Speed" Harry said with the softest laugh that Jeremy did not hear. The goblin opened the Potter vault and again Harry and Jeremy were to shock to speak. With there eyes round they looked inside. Piles and Plies of gold, and silver were seen.

Lily and James walked in as Sirius leaned against the wall waiting. Harry noticed that Remus didn't come in but just waited outside. Harry left Jeremy to put some coins into his bag along with his own and walked out of the vault.

"Remus?" Harry called unsure if he got the name right

"Harry?" Harry turned to face the tall man with scars

"What are you doing outside?" Remus asked now leaning against the wall on the outside of the Potter vault

"I didn't see you come in" Harry said "Wanted to make sure you were okay" Harry blushed slightly. Whenever he cared about someone no matter how long he's know them he always wanted to make sure they were okay. Remus stared at Harry, shocked that the boy even cared

"I-im fine, thank you" Remus said quickly

"Why are you outside?" Harry asked now getting over his shyness, it was so unlike him. He wondered what it was about Remus that made him feel like he could trust him uncontrollably, why he felt Remus was_ loyal._

"I don't want to go in," Remus said hoping the boy would notice his tone and not push the subject forward. Harry now looked Remus over and for the first time noticed that he wore old robes, and beaten up shoes. Harry understood instantly why Remus did not want to go into the vault full of piles of gold

"You know," Harry began leaning next to Remus on the wall "Being poor makes you brave" Harry told him. Remus let out a laugh that seemed to not fit right with his personality

"Being poor, makes you weak, unworthy, makes you poor in everything" Remus spat out

"It does not, I was poor for my whole life, am I weak? Am I unworthy?" Harry asked him angrily. Remus looked taken aback

"No, of course not" Remus told him quickly

"Then neither are you! Do you know why you're brave?" Harry told him unaware that the others had come out of the vault and were standing quietly behind him watching the scene take place. Remus could only shake his head

"You are brave because, you have made it were you are with out money. Anyone can buy his or her friends; buy there why through life! But not everyone can work their ass off; have loyal and true friends, with out having to bribe anyone. You are brave because you made it, made it to were people can only dream of being; you made it all on your own. That makes you braver and richer then anyone alive." Harry finished his speech. Remus stared at him, not knowing what to say.

James was smiling, his son was so amazing and James couldn't help but love him more for being so kind, and so smart, and for putting Remus back in his place.

Lily had tears in her eyes again, Her son was so sweet, and he didn't even know Remus that well yet he helped him when Remus was in his moods. Something neither James nor Sirius could do.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at his best mate "Yo Romeo, you finished?" Everyone jumped at the volume in Jeremy's voice. Harry turned around to find his mother, father, godfather, and all time brother standing behind him

"Shut it Jerms" Harry warned his face growing hot as everyone's eyes were on him.

"Right this way please" The goblin said as he finished locking up the vault._ Now's your chance_ Harry thought

"Hey Jerms?"

"Yea?" Jeremy asked

"Do you know what these coins are?" Harry asked taking out a strange coin from the pouch Jeremy had handed him

"No" Jeremy said

"Ask the goblin would you, he gives me the creeps" Harry told him in a believable scared tone. Jeremy nodded and moved to the front of the group towards the goblin. Harry watched as Jeremy made his way past Lily and James and up to the small goblin

"You short little monkey" Jeremy said kicking the small goblin in the ass "I have a question" Jeremy said not noticing the shocked looks from everyone behind him. Harry was silently choking, as his laughter threaten to spill out of him.

The goblin turned to face Jeremy

"How dare you!" It said. Harry stopped laughing sensing danger

"Did I not kick hard enough?" Jeremy asked moving his leg as if to kick the goblin again. Harry ran to stand in front of Jeremy.

"Sorry, my friend is mental, he didn't mean it" Harry said trying to calm the angry creature in front of him. The goblin stared at the famous Harry Potter.

"Very well, all Is forgiven, come on now back to the cart" The goblin forced out looking like he'd rather beat all of them with a mallet.

"Jeremy!" Lily started as the goblin left to get the cart

"What?" Jeremy said

"Why in Merlin's name would you kick a goblin on its bottom?" Lily asked him

"Because Har-" Jeremy stopped now thinking everything over. _Harry had tricked him! Oh he was so going to get back at him_

"Because I saw it in a movie, I thought that was how you talk to goblins, so sorry" Jeremy told her. The Marauder's knowing a lie to cover up a joke in a heartbeat knew the boy was being untruthful. Lily believing the boy said

"Well this is all new to you, but please no more kicking people on their bums" Lily said quietly as the cart now came to a stop in front of them

"I am so going to get you for this Harry" Jeremy told him once they were seated again in there seats at the back

"Try me" Harry said with a laugh, knowing that Jeremy was very bad at revenge. James and Sirius turned at the sound of Harry laughing

"Was it you?" Sirius asked in a stern voice. Harry knew he could not lie to them

"Yes" Harry said

"That was…" James started looking angry. Harry braced himself for yelling while Jeremy smiled at Harry happy he was about to get in trouble

"That was…_Hilarious_!" James said loudly but not loud enough for Lily to hear, from her spot in the front with Remus,

Harry stared at them then grinned. Jeremy threw them all a glare and stayed quiet, thinking up ways to get back at Harry.

Once outside the bank, Harry actually wondered what exactly the coins were.

"Hey" Harry said loudly. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Jeremy turned

"What are these coins?" Harry asked them

"The gold ones are gallons, the silver ones are sickles, and there are 17 sickles to a gallon. The bronzer ones are Knuts, there are 29 Knuts to a sickle. Easy enough to remember" Lily told him answering his question. They made there way down the shops again

"Where are we going first?" Harry asked

"I think we should go to Ollivanders" Lily said "Im not sure if you guys are going to Hogwarts, so we wont get supplies today." Lily said stopping outside the store labeled Ollivanders

"What does Ollivanders sell?" Jeremy asked stopping outside the door

"Wands" Sirius said, stepping in front of him and opening the door.

As soon as Jeremy and Harry walked into the small, old shop, they could feel a different kind of magic that tickled them in the back of the neck

"Never, did I expect to see you here Mr. Potter" said an old wizard coming from the back room of the shop.

"Hello, sir" Lily said with a soft smile

"Ah Mrs. Potter, 10¼ willow, swishy, good for charms? How is the wand doing?" Ollivanders asked

"Doing fine sir," Lily told him. Jeremy and Harry stepped forward as Sirius, James, and Remus took a seat on the chairs beside the door.

"Id like you to meet…our sons, Harry Potter, and Jeremy Potter" Lily said ignoring everyone's shocked faces. Jeremy was to stun to even say anything.

"Jeremy, is it? Well we shall find you a wand first shall we?" Ollivander said with a smile. They all sat and watched as Jeremy tried wand after wand but found none that was for him.

"You are a very tricky customer" Ollivander said after an hour of wand trying "Let us try Mr. Potter, we shall come back to you" Jeremy let Harry stand in front of him. James sat up straighter as he watched his son try out the first wand.

"This feels…" Harry began then stopped talking when the wand its self exploded.

"Weak" Harry finished. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily went to Harry's side to make sure he was all right

"That, is what I was afraid of" Ollivander said taking out a parchment and writing down something

"Why cant we just use any wand?" Jeremy and Harry asked

"The wand, Mr. Potter's chooses the wizard, none of these wands want to choose you" Ollivander told them.

"Why?" They all asked

"They are not powerful enough, your magic fills them up with one touch, makes them weak. They know that with one spell they will break."

"So, we don't get wands?" Harry asked unsure of what the old man had just told him

" No, you do but, your wands would be found not on these selves but the ones in the back" The Marauder's and Lily gasped. As Ollivander went to get some wands from the back Jeremy and Harry turned, determined to get some answers

"What's wrong with wands from the back?" Jeremy asked

"They are really strong, really powerful and really dangerous," Remus told him

"I know you will not do nothing to harm anyone with those wands would you?" Lily asked dreading the answer

"If in a time of need we have to, I will" Harry told her "I will not use it for selfish reasons if that is what you mean, but if I have to protect the ones I love, I will" Harry told her turning back to face the front desk as Ollivander came and placed ten wands on the table.

"Jeremy Potter, you first please" Jeremy stepped forward and looked at the wands. He tried three on his fourth one red sparks flew out of its tip.

"Its this one" Jeremy said with a smile "I can feel it" Ollivander took the wand from Jeremy and examined it

"Dragon Heart String, wood of the finest hallow tree, dipped in phoenix tears. Powerful very powerful indeed" Ollivander said placing the wand back in its box and wrapping it up.

"Now you Mr. Potter" Ollivander motioned for Harry to grab a wand. Again James sat up and watched his son grab the first wand only to put it down again.

Harry touched every wand, finally on the tenth wand, he felt warmth through his fingers and red sparks flew out of the tip of the wand. Harry smiled knowing this was his wand. Ollivander took it as well and examined it

"Curious, very curious" Ollivander said

"What's curious?" Harry asked

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter, and it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Harry stared at the old man. Voldemort has the same core as he does. Lily gasped and James, Sirius, and Remus looked a little pale

"It makes sense," Jeremy said. Every head turned to look at him as if he was crazy

"Well it does, Harry is very powerful we know that, he could easily be the next dark lord, and or the next good lord for all we know." Jeremy told them. No one said anything else as they paid for their wands and made there way out of the shop

"You boys hungry?" Lily asked, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked as all the boys nodded quickly. They made there way to a shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Were to next?" Harry asked as he finished his ice-cream 10 minutes later

"Why don't we…" Lily began but Jeremy cut her off

"Harry? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked with an evil grin

"Im fine Jerms" Harry told him, not sure what he was up to

"Are you sure because you keep squinting a lot" Jeremy said loudly making sure Lily heard him. Harry threw a glare at Jeremy

"Shut up-" Harry began but he was to late Lily had heard

"Harry do you need glasses?" Lily asked. James, Sirius and Remus stopped their conversation to listen

"No" Harry said quickly

"Of course you do! How could I have been so stupid? All Potter's have terrible eye sight," James told them.

"That is where we are going next, to Vision Boils" Lily said sternly. Jeremy broke out laughing and Harry tackled him to the floor

"You did that on purpose!" Harry yelled, not caring that the whole shop was staring at them now

"You knew that was not how you talk to goblin's!" Jeremy reasoned with him

"Fine! Were even," Harry said grimly, helping Jeremy up. Lily scowled at there behavior and motioned them out of the shop.

Once they visited Vision Boils, and Harry had some round glasses, which he didn't complain, it felt nice to see everything more clearly.

"Eww" Harry said as he put his glasses on outside the shop

"What? What do you see?" Jeremy asked as Lily and The Marauders stopped to stare at him

"You!" Harry said in a horrified voice. James, and Sirius broke out laughing as Jeremy, Remus, and Lily rolled their eyes

"Shut up Harry" Jeremy told him.

"Now our last stop is Eeylops Owl Emporium" Lily said stopping outside of a store that looked like a pet shop.

"You can get only two animals!" Lily called after them as Harry and Jeremy dashed inside.

Harry looked around as he saw different owls, rats, snakes, lizards and so on. He even saw animals he didn't even know existed. Towards the end of the owl section there was a beautiful white owl, she looked sad

"Hello there" Harry said. The owl looked at him and gave a small hoot

"You look beautiful," Harry said smiling as he saw the owl roll its eyes

"Get that all the time do you?" Harry laughed as the owl gave another hoot

"What to come home with me?" At this the owl spreaded its wings and flapped them.

Harry went to the front desk with the snowy owl and places it on the counter.

"Nice choice, all though not many people want her," The clerk said

"Why not? She looks fine to me," Harry said. Harry from behind him heard a voice, a small hissing voice

"Excuse me, ill be back" Harry told the clerk and followed the voice. It lead him to the back of the shop to were all the snakes were.

_"Hello there, can you understand me?"_ A medium size snake asked. It was white at the moment but Harry could have sworn it was green when he walked by earlier

_"You can talk?"_ Harry asked shock

_"No, you can talk"_ The snake told him

_"I know that"_ Harry said

_"You can talk to snakes, is what I mean boy!"_ The snake told him annoyed that he did not understand

_"You look bored,"_ Harry told him, the snake sounded like a him anyways

_"I am, everyday wizards, and witches come and put their ugly faces at my glass"_ The snake told him.

_"Do you bite?"_ Harry asked

_"Yes, but I choose to put venom in my victims if I want, if not then it's a normal bite, hurts, but doesn't kill nor poison"_ The snake reassured him

_"What's your name?"_ Harry asked the now red snake_ "And why do you change colors?"_

_"My name is Slick, and I change colors because I am a MultiCobra"_ Slick told Harry

_"Would you like to go home with me?"_ Harry asked, he didn't know why but he really liked that snake

_"You would be my new master, I would do what ever you ask, although I can do as I please if I feel like I have to"_ the snake warned him

_"Eh, just don't bite my ass"_ Harry said. The snake laughed or it sounded like a laugh to Harry, as he opened its glass case and took out the snake. The snake wrapped itself around Harry shoulders. It seemed to fit just right. The snake turned back into its natural color, white.

As Harry made his way back to the front desk he found Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Jeremy waiting for him. Jeremy had a blue with gold bird with him

"Harry!" Lily half shouted when she spotted her son with a snake around his neck

"Hey," Harry said "I want to take the white owl and Slick home, is that okay?" Harry asked

"Yes the owl is fine, but who is slick?" Lily asked

"The snake of course" Harry told her

_"Slick say hello"_ Harry told the snake, not seeing The Marauders, or Lily and Jeremy's mouth drop open

_"Fool"_ Slick hissed, _"They don't speak snake"_

Harry frowned and turned back to face the others, who now hand a look of horror upon their faces

"You're a Parselmouth?" James asked shocked.

"Not here" Lily said quickly. She paid the clerk for the animals and rushed them out of the store

"Sirius take Jeremy, James take Harry, Remus take the animals" Lily order and with a pop was gone. Harry went to his father as he saw Remus vanish with the animals

"Ready?" James asked. Harry nodded then felt the familiar tug in his stomach as he side along apperated with his father.

Once back at home, and seated in the living room Lily began

"You can speak Parsaltounge?" Lily asked

"I can do what?" Harry asked confused

_"Speak to snakes stupid"_ Slick hissed rolling his eyes

_"Well excuse me Mr. Smart Snake"_ Harry hissed back sarcastically

"Stop it!" James yelled

"Stop what?" Harry asked now more confused then before

"Stop hissing" Jeremy told him

"Hissing?" Jeremy nodded

"You can speak snake language?" Lily asked again

"I speak another language?" Harry asked.

"Lily, I don't even think he relialises what he is doing" Remus told her

"Realies what Im doing? What am I doing?" Harry asked them

"Speaking a different language" Sirius said from the armchair where he was sitting at

"How can I speak a different language with out knowing I can?" Harry asked them. They all shrugged their shoulders

"Only one other person could speak to snakes Harry" James told his son

"Who?" Jeremy and Harry asked

"Voldemort"

Harry stared at them. He had gotten his new wand, a powerful dark wand that has the same core and Voldemort, and now he can speak to snakes when only one other wizard in this time could and that had to be Voldemort

"So then, im more like Voldy then we thought" Harry finally said.

"No, honey your not" Lily told him "Power is power it depends on how you use it" Harry looked at her not knowing what to say.

"James, the meeting" Lily reminded her husband

"Oh yea right" James said, he got up casted a spell that caused a stag to erupt from his wand then sent it away

"Meeting?" Harry asked

"With Professor McGonagall" Lily told him "Harry im sorry but eventually you will have to have a meeting with Dumbledore again" Lily said. Harry looked at her, and nodded. He didn't like it but life seemed to be kicking him in the ass today

"We shall talk to him about you being able to talk to snakes, he should know why, he knows everything" Remus told them. Harry only nodded to them, then excused himself to go put his pets upstairs. Jeremy followed

Once upstairs, Jeremy spoke

"Hey? You okay?" Jeremy asked

"No, I ruddy well am not" Harry spat "Im like Voldy!" Harry said with a sign

"Jeremy?" Harry asked when his best mate didn't say anything anymore

"Yea?"

"What if I am a bad wizard?" Harry asked quietly. Jeremy laughed softly

"Harry you are a bad wizard" Jeremy told him. Harry looked up confused

"You're a bad wizard because that's who you are, but your not an evil wizard" Harry smiled, that made him feel a little better

"Thanks Jerms, you still have that pack of cigarettes?" Harry asked

"Yea, in my bag why?"

"Put them in your pocket, im going to need one after this meeting" Harry said, "What did you name your bird?" Harry asked trying to change the subject

"Named him Stealth" Jeremy said with a grin

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because he's a treasure bird, he finds treasure and takes it" Harry looked at the blue with gold bird in its cage on the other side of the room

"Cool" Harry said

"What did you name your pets?" Jeremy asked

"My owl im going to name her Hedwig," Harry told him

"Hedwig? Why?" Jeremy asked

"I read it in this book I found in the bathroom when we had to take a shower for the meeting with Dumblodweeb" Harry told him

"What about the snake?" Jeremy asked

"His name is Slick" Harry told him. Just then they heard Lily calling for them.

Harry and Jeremy made there way back to the living room just as the fireplace flared green

Once the fire went out, they saw an old lady step out with her hair in a tight bun and a stern look upon her face. Harry immediately got the impression she was not one to mess with

"Professor McGonagall" The Marauder's and Lily said as one

"Good Evening" Professor McGonagall said as she sat down on the chair James offered her

"Now you must be Harry and Jeremy," She said seeing Harry and Jeremy take a seat on the big armchair

"Yea" They said together, when Lily sent them a look they said, "I mean Yes ma'am"

"I am here today to talk to you and Jeremy about school" Jeremy and Harry mentally groaned

"You are too behind to just throw you at Hogwarts, so iv arranged for a teacher to come and teach you during the weekends, and during the week I expect you to study" McGonagall told them. Harry and Jeremy shared a look then smirking they nodded.

"I will be sending your teacher tomorrow at noon, be up and ready to learn" McGonagall said now standing up again

"Sorry James, Lily but I must run, the Professor should be here tomorrow at noon" And with that she stepped into the fire and was gone.

"Ugh school" Harry said with a groan

"You will take it seriously," Lily told her son

"Yea okay" Jeremy answered for Harry. He took out two cigarettes from his pocket and handed one to Harry.

Harry took the cigarette and said

"I want fire" The cigarettes lit up and Harry took a drag. Jeremy did the same

The Marauder's and Lily watched as the two 13 year olds smoked

"What in Merlin's name do you think your doing!" Lily yelled

"Were stressed, we always smoke when were stressed" Harry told his mother

"Not in this house" James said and with a flick of his wand the cigarettes were out of the teens mouths and in the trash.

Remus and Sirius watched as Harry and Jeremy stood up

"Fine! You first Kidnap us then your make us learn! And now we can't smoke! When we have been doing it for 3 years!" Harry accused angrily

"Your to young" James told his son

"We were to young to live on the streets, but we did so if we want to let out some stress with a smoke we should be allowed!" Jeremy said and with that Harry and Jeremy left

Lily sat there stunned, not knowing what to do

"Smoking for wizards, does not harm them" Remus said quietly "As long as they don't do it every day they should be fine"

Lily stared at him then nodded

"James, we have been just ordering them around the least we can do it give them there stress reliever" Grimly James nodded at what his wife said. Remus and Sirius left, as James and Lily made there way upstairs to talk to their sons

When they opened the boy's room, they found it to be empty, the window open and the cold chilling air of the night blowing into the room.

Lily and James rushed into the room and looked everywhere

"Home Revilio" Lily shouted pointing her wand to the room. The spell showed that it was only Lily and James in the house. Panic filled both parents, as they now knew that…

Jeremy and Harry had escaped.

**_REVIEW_**

**_So what did you think? Do you like slick? Who should be the new teacher? Were should Harry and Jeremy go? Should they come home? How did you like prank Harry?_**

**_Review please and ill update sooner_**

**_thank you_**


	9. Granted Wishes

Harry and Jeremy were hiding from Lily and James. They had jumped out the window and onto the roof, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Who do they think they are?" Harry asked angrily taking a drag from his cigarette. They had been outside on the roof for ten minutes now, and slowly they were calming down.

"Your parents." Jeremy answered for the billionth time.

"I know, but I just don't understand why they get the right to just boss me around! I mean I have been on my own since I was one! Now they come and kidnap me and they think I will just listen to them? I may be 13 but I am older mentally they know that." Harry said with a huff. Just then they heard people talking beneath them.

"There g-gone!" Lily said her voice shaken. Immediately guilt washed over Jeremy and Harry. They did not want to make her cry; they were just mad and wanted to be left alone.

"Do you have any idea where they're at?" Sirius asked.

"No." James said grimly.

"There still here." Remus said looking around, his nose twitching slightly.

Jeremy and Harry looked at each other than with an evil smirk, they jumped off the roof.

Lily looked up and saw Harry falling off the roof. Lily screamed, and James, Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands to soften the fall but their actions were not needed.

Harry and Jeremy landed softly on the ground in front of The Marauders and Lily as if they had floated down, then they broke out laughing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed making the boys stop laughing "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Lily then bursted into tears. Harry and Jeremy stood there not knowing what to do while James tried to calm down a crying Lily. Once everyone was calm, James motioned everyone to get back in the house and into the living room.

"Alright," James said as soon as everyone was in the living room, calm and seated. "Harry, Jeremy that was uncalled for. You should never leave the house without telling us were you are going."

"But-" Harry began but James cut him off. Jeremy sat there trying not to laugh at how similar both Harry and James was at the moment. Harry always cut Jeremy off just like James just did to Harry.

"Harry we are sorry." Lily said standing up from her seat and walking toward her son who was sitting in the big armchair with Jeremy.

"We have taken away a lot of things, you may smoke." Lily said grimly, "But only twice a week, understood?" She did not add more time because two days to her was already pushing it.

"Okay." Jeremy and Harry said together. They knew that was the best they were going to get

"And about school, you have to have an education. I'm sorry." Lily stated. James saw the look on his son's face and knew Harry was going to argue.

"No, you have to learn, and trust me I hate that I even have to say that sentence." James said starting off in a strict tone that soon turned into a grim one. Harry and Jeremy nodded, and once again the room filled with silence. Sirius and Remus sat there wondering if they should leave or stay there.

"C-can I ask something?" Jeremy asked. Harry tried to hold down his laugh, Jeremy always had a question.

"Of course honey." Lily said sweetly.

"Can we see our friends?" Harry looked at his father and waited for him to answer his best friend's question. Lily looked to James for help who in turn looked at Sirius and Sirius looked to Remus. Remus looked back at Lily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Friends?" Lily asked finally.

"Yes" Harry said now wondering the same thing "Our friends, the ones we grew up with, Jeremy here even has a girl, who I think is going to kill him for not seeing her for so long." Harry added then laughed when Jeremy shuddered.

"I don't think you should go back to that part of London." Lily said sourly.

"Okay? But what about our friends?" Harry asked again. "You know the friends we grew up with! The ones who before you; the ones we thought of as family!" Harry asked now getting angry. Truth be told he did miss Keys, Jazz, Fables, and Bud.

"Harry, I-" Lily began to say then was lost for words.

"Okay." James said sternly. All eyes went to James as he continued, "You can see your friends, but we have to be within a mile radius of you and nothing illegal." James finished. Harry and Jeremy thought it over. It seemed fair enough.

"Okay" Harry said brightly "Could they come to the house?" Harry asked. At this question Lily looked torn. She didn't want trouble yet she also felt it was her job to protect these kids.

"Three at a time and they could stay for dinner, and only one can spend the night but only on weekends." Lily said firmly. Harry and Jeremy smiled at this.

"Thank you." They said together

"Yeah, yeah, go to bed it is getting late," James said with a smile as well. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily watched as the boys almost bounced to their rooms.

"James? How are we going to allow teens with no homes to come into our wizard home?" Lily asked puzzled.

"I don't know Lils." was James reply.

"Prongs you mind if we crash here? We have to come back at dawn for the order meeting, might as well just stay." Sirius said already making a bed appear out of thin air.

"Go ahead, night Moony, night Padfoot." James said as Lily walked over and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Night." Sirius and Remus said as Lily turned off the light to the living room.

The next morning Harry and Jeremy found Lily in the kitchen alone.

"Good morning." Lily said brightly.

"Morning," Harry said as Jeremy let out a yawn "Where's James?" Harry asked. Lily wrinkled her nose as Harry called his father by his name.

"He's at work," Lily said ignoring her son's choice of name for his father.

"Work? Where?" Jeremy asked.

"He works in the Order. He's like a police officer for them," Lily told them. She laughed as Harry and Jeremy made a face. They did not like police officers.

"He should be back soon for the meeting."

"Meeting?" The boys asked Lily.

"Yes, we are meeting your new teacher today." Lily said brightly ignoring the groans both boys made.

"When will they come?" Harry asked dreading every second that ticked by.

"In five minutes" Lily said standing up and cleaning the spotless table.

"We will meet the teacher then go out and have breakfast in London, if you be good." Lily added. Harry and Jeremy perked up at this. They could get to see the gang.

"Okay," The boys said following Lily into the living room. Before they could say anything else, three identical popping noises were heard.

"Hello honey," Lily said kissing James, then going to sit down. James, Remus and Sirius had apparated into the living room. Harry wanted to argue that that was unfair seeing as Jeremy and he could not but James, Sirius and Remus could but he was grateful they were doing some of his wishes.

"Has the teacher come yet?" James asked sitting in his usual spot next to Sirius.

"No, but they should-" Lily said then was cut off as the fire place flared green and then stepped out McGonagall.

"Hello Professor." James, Sirius, Remus and Lily said as one. Harry and Jeremy looked at each other than said, "Hello Professor." in a singsong voice mocking the others.

"Good Morning everyone, I am here to introduce the teacher who will be teaching the boys every weekend." Professor McGonagall said just as the fire flared green again and out stepped a girl.

Harry watched as a girl with bushy brown hair, but a beautiful face stepped out of the fire. Harry saw that she had brown eyes and small pink lips. She had a nice body that looked wonders in her small uniform skirt.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said towards Harry and Jeremy "This is Hermione Granger; she will be your teacher every weekend till you are caught up."

Harry watched as the girl smiled weakly.

"She will be teaching us?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hermione challenged in a bossy voice.

"No, not at all love, but I just can't imagine a pretty face like yours to come with a brain as well." Harry said in a voice that made Hermione blush. Sirius grinned at the way he saw his godson work at Hermione. James too grinned wickedly at his son. Lily on the other hand did not like her son flirting before her eyes.

"Harry!" Lily said sharply.

"So Hermione is it?" Harry asked stepping forward and grabbing Hermione's hand, and kissing the top of it "It's nice to meet you." Sirius and James were almost jumping with joy while Lily, Remus and Jeremy rolled their eyes.

"Mr. Potter," Hermione said finally speaking in the same bossy voice as before, "Your words, while sweet, will not be getting you an A+ with me." she said. Professor McGonagall nodded agreeing with Hermione, Harry stepped back. He hoped that the pretty girl before him was not just a know it all suck up.

By the end of the meeting however Harry and Jeremy knew she was a know it all suck up.

"Ugh" Harry said as soon as the fire, in which Professor McGonagall and Hermione had just left in, died down.

"What's the matter Romeo?" Jeremy asked, as James and Sirius laughed.

"How could such a sexy thing like that be so annoying?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I have to say our teacher has a nice ass." Jeremy said then winked at Harry.

"Yeah I know. I'd like a piece of that-" Harry said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked walking back into the room. Jeremy, Sirius, James and even Remus couldn't help but laugh at Harry; he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Harry, I don't want you talking like that! James you and Sirius should not encourage their virgin ears with any of your talks!" Lily said now rounding up on her husband and his best friends.

"Hello!" Harry and Jeremy said getting back there attention.

"We can talk about whatever we like," Jeremy started with a smile.

"And were not virgins." Harry finished with a wicked grin. Lily looked fumed while James, Remus and Sirius looked at Harry and Jeremy with a mixture of amazement, respect, pride and bravery. Bravery because they were brave enough to say that to Lily, or they were just stupid.

"I do not want to know." Lily said now walking out of the room and towards the front door.

"But we do." James and Sirius said quietly following Lily and Remus out of the room and out of the house.

"Later," Jeremy and Harry said as they prepared to apparate, Harry again with James and Jeremy again with Sirius.

With one final look at each other Harry and Jeremy both felt the familiar tug they felt when they apparated.

Lily, James, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Jeremy landed in an alley.

"This way, the restaurant is this way," Jeremy said walking down the alley.

"Okay but they better have good food." Sirius said following the boy. That is when they heard a voice then a lot of running feet behind them.

"HEY, STOP, well, well, well, what do we have here?" said the man Harry and Jeremy were not expecting to see.


	10. How dare you!

"Keys?" Harry and Jeremy asked as soon as they turned to face the voice, neither of them had heard in a while.

"BOLT! SPEED!" Jazz yelled as soon as she recognized them. She ran past a shocked Lily ignoring, or maybe not seeing the others who were with Harry and Jeremy. Jazz embraced them into a quick hug before hitting them both in the back of the head.

"Oi! That hurt Jazz." Harry said rubbing his head. He then smiled. "We missed you too," Harry added in a mocked tone.

"The rest of you move!" Keys said. Harry and Jeremy along with the Marauder's and Lily watched as the rest of the gang moved away, and Keys stepped to stand right in front of both boys. James and Sirius stiffened but held their place.

"Where have you been?" Keys asked. Harry winced at his tone. Keys was the leader after all, and although their beatings weren't that bad, they knew by his tone they were in trouble.

"Y-you see w-we" Jeremy began but failed. The Marauder's watched as Harry and Jeremy stood before a man. A tall man who looked to be in his late twenties. Lily's eyes grew round as she saw the fear in Jeremy's eyes.

"Where have you been?" Keys asked again in a dangerous tone. Harry knew Jeremy would not be able to answer.

"Gone," Harry said quietly.

"Gone? Where?!" Keys yelled.

"Keys, leave them alone there just boys, they got lost or-" Keys turned around and slapped Jazz across the face. That is when Harry saw that Keys eyes were red. He was high.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled as Jeremy turned to The Marauder's and Lily and told them not to get in-between the fight. James and Sirius wanted to argue but held their tongues.

"Where have you been Bolt?" Keys asked again, ignoring Jazz who was glaring daggers at him from the ground, as she held her cheek.

"With my parents!" Harry yelled frustrated. "And my name is Harry!" Harry was angry he hated the way Keys was when he was high or drunk.

"Your parents." Keys repeated as the rest of the gang stared opened mouths. Keys finally saw James and the others standing behind Jeremy and Harry. James and Sirius stared at the man named Keys with dislike.

"Bolt, you and Speed know the rules." Keys said quietly in a deadly voice. Jeremy paled, but Harry refused to look scared.

"We know, and we don't care." Harry told him. Keys began to laugh, shocking James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. Jeremy and Harry along with the gang on the other hand knew that laugh.

"Don't!" Jeremy screamed but too late. Keys punched Harry right in the face, breaking his nose. Harry fell to the floor. James and Sirius yelled in protest, as Remus, Lily and Jeremy went to Harry's aid.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You do not hit my son!" James yelled his nostrils flaring. Sirius was beside James angry as well.

Keys only laughed harder. "Go fuck yourselves. Bolt is my property, I can do whatever I want." Keys said laughing. Keys swayed on the spot before moving toward Harry again. Lily stepped in front of her son, shielding him.

"My, my Bolt your mums a pretty thing," Keys said in approval. James rushed to Lily's side but before he could shield her, Keys slapped her ass.

"How dare you!" Lily screamed. Harry, who had gotten off the ground, stepped in front of his mother. James was beyond furious

"What are you going to do cupcake?" Keys asked. He motioned for the gang to surround them, which they did.

"Why you-" James trailed off as he punched Keys in the face. Harry and Jeremy watched as the battle started. Sirius was fighting three guys at one time. Remus had his hands full with Fables and Bud, while Lily went to see if Jazz was all right.

"This is ridiculous." Lily said as she helped Jazz up. Lily looked to see that the fighters were distracted before stunning them with a stunning spell and watched as they fell to the ground.

"Jazz," Harry and Jeremy moaned as they ran to see if she was okay. James, Remus, and Sirius did the same only to Lily. Lily smiled at her husband, who had a few starches on his face.

"I'm fine," Lily said. James nodded and looked down at the gang that was stunned. Sirius had a cut lip and a bruised knuckle but other than that he was okay. Remus was unscratched.

"Stupid Muggles." Sirius muttered bitterly, he turned to see a calm, unscratched Remus. "Bloody Werewolf strength" he added in a whispered tone. Harry and Jeremy turned at the insult.

"Hey now," They said, not hearing what Sirius had said about werewolves. "We are muggles too!" James rolled his eyes.

"No you're not. Hey Lils you missed one." James said pointing at Jazz who looked frightened.

"Leave her alone." Harry said stepping in front of her.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Jeremy asked again.

"I'm fine Speed. How did that lady knock out every one?" She asked pointing at Lily.

"It's complicated, come on lets go eat and then you can come back," Harry said trying to get Jazz to move.

"I-I can't leave. Keys will kill me if he wakes and I'm gone." Jazz said quickly. Harry rolled his eyes while Lily and the Marauders took in the look of fear on the girls face.

"They won't wake trust us all right." Jeremy said grabbing her hand. Harry did the same with the other and together they took Jazz out of the ally. James and Sirius stuffed all the bodies in a nearby dumpster. They were alive, Lily had only stunned them, but they did not want anyone seeing them.

The Marauders, Lily, Harry, Jeremy, and Jazz made their way to the small restaurant and sat themselves on a table outside.

The waiter came up, took their orders, then left.

"Bolt, are these people really your parents?" Jazz asked.

"Oh yea, sorry, this is Lily, my mum, James, my dad, Sirius, my godfather, and Remus my somewhat uncle." Harry informed Jazz.

"How did they find you?" She asked.

"In some ways they kidnapped us, after we killed Jay and his crew." Harry said nonchalantly.

To Lily's surprise the girl glared at them.

"What the hell do you want with Bolt?" Jazz asked in a harsh tone.

"He's my son." Lily said.

"Your bitch ass left him." Jazz exploded "You left him in that ruddy awful place, I know! He has nightmares and you think you can just come here and kidnap him and what be his mummy?" Jazz asked.

"Now wait just a minute-" Lily said trying to defend herself.

"No! I'm Bolt's sister and mum! I took care of him, fed him, and held him when he was scared! I played with him and teased him like a brother and son! I was worried sick about him for the last week!" Jazz yelled her face glowing red.

"Jazz, it's okay, please calm down-" Jeremy told her, while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Are you staying with them?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Harry asked. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius stayed quiet as they watched Jazz interrogate Jeremy and Harry.

"Are you staying with them?" she asked again.

"Well yeah," Jeremy told her.

"Are you going to live with them?" Jazz asked sadly feeling her heart breaking.

"Jazz-" Harry did not want to have this conversation.

"Bolt, are you or are you not leaving the gang for them?" Jazz asked pointing her finger at James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius.

"Yes, okay we are but I still want to be around the gang and-" But Harry stopped talking. Jazz had tears in her eyes.

"I-I took care of you guys!" Jazz accused. Jeremy and Harry looked down not wanting to see her cry.

"Fine! Good bye Bolt, bye Speed." Jazz said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jazz wait-" Harry and Jeremy yelled but she was gone. How could they have left their gang? Jazz, she was there sister and mother! How could he leave her, and Fables, and Bud? She had lost Skip already, what would Skip say if he was here?

"Harry, Jeremy-" Lily said softly. Lily stopped talking as the food got to their table.

Harry eyed his plate but did not pick at it, he had lost his appetite. By the looks of it so had Jeremy.

* * *

"We can't just leave her!" Harry yelled. It was later on that same day as the fight in the ally. Harry and Jeremy were back in there room, arguing.

"Your parents-" Jeremy said

"She was there first Jerms. Jazz is family in my book! Did you see what Keys did to her?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Jeremy said.

"We have to help her!" Harry yelled again. Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Harry?" It was James and Sirius who walked into the room. Harry had thought Lily would be right behind them, but it was just them two.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Can we talk to you?" James asked his son. "You too Jeremy." James added.

"Alright," Harry and Jeremy both said, sitting down on Harry's bed, as James and Sirius sat on Jeremy's.

"Harry, who is the girl to you?" James began.

"Jazz?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"She's our sister and mother." Harry said.

"She taught us school stuff and she made sure we were fed and safe." Jeremy told them.

"The man, Keys, is he a danger?" Sirius asked. Harry and Jeremy shared a look. Keys could be dangerous, but sometimes he was not.

"Sometimes, but you have to be rough to survive on the streets." Harry said defending his once gang leader.

"Yes, but a man should not hit a woman," Sirius growled.

"Jazz is only 15." Jeremy informed them.

"That's worse." James said his eyes burning with rage. "Harry, we would like to help Jazz." Harry looked at his father.

"You want to help?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes." James said with a small smile.

"T-thank you," Harry said. Jeremy beamed at both James and Sirius.

"We need to get her to like us first, so next week, we will take a visit to the same ally again and see if she will talk, yes?" James asked.

"Yes!" Both Jeremy and Harry said happily.

"Okay boys, but I need you guys to promise me something." James said changing the subject.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Try to learn from your teacher alright?" James said sternly.

"Learn from my sexy teacher, hmm but what if I want to get detention? And be punished?" Harry asked with a smirk. Sirius smirked as well.

"I do like you very much, you are so my godson" Sirius said proudly. Harry did not understand why he felt so happy at Sirius' words.

"Speaking of girls," James added, "Is it true you guys are not virgins?"

"Or were you just playing with dear Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Were not." Harry and Jeremy said at the same time, with pride in their voices.

"Mind if we asked a few things? You are my son after all, and you Jeremy are my new son." James said.

"Okay, nothing gross though." Harry added.

"How old were you?" James asked.

"Thirteen," They both said.

"You're thirteen now!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yea, some party that was." Harry said making James and Sirius raise their eye brows.

"It was a Christmas party, and we were, umm, not drunk." Jeremy began. Harry, James and even Sirius rolled their eyes at Jeremy.

"Alright it was a party and you were drunk," James said wanting them to continue.

"And this girl, and this is for me of course, comes over to me and she had some big boobs." Harry told them. "She had blond hair and I believe she was fourteen?" Harry said trying to remember.

"Fifteen," Jeremy corrected him. James and Sirius looked amazed.

"Yeah fifteen. Anyways she came up to me and of course a bird like that I had to flirt, anyways we ended up snogging and I don't know how but she ended up on my lap." Harry continued, "Now being a man that I am," Harry said making James and Sirius laugh, "Shut up, anyways being me I took her to a bed room in the house and well I don't have to draw you a picture do I or do you not know what we did?" Harry teased.

"We know." Both James and Sirius said with a laugh. They now turned to Jeremy.

"Oh my turn okay, my girl's name is Kandi, she is beautiful and trust me she is." Jeremy told them.

"She is she had some big boobs and a nice ass." Harry said making Jeremy hit him with a pillow.

"Don't say that about my bird!" Jeremy yelled, "Anyways it was late in the night and her gang was sleepin', I snuck out for a few hours to be with her and we were snogging when-" Jeremy stopped mid-sentence not sure if he should tell James and Sirius.

"Come on Jerms tell them, you told me!" Harry said.

"Yeah tell us," Sirius said loudly.

"Alright, we were snogging when it started to rain. In the building where her gang sleeps, there are a lot of roof leaks. Anyways the water started pouring and she was cold. I had a leather jacket I had nicked from a shopper that day; I took it off and gave it to her." Jeremy said growing pink.

"Awww," James and Sirius said teasing the blushing boy.

"Stuff it, like I was saying I gave her the jacket and let me tell you my girl is beyond amazing, she is down for anything, is kinky, yet still sweet, and soft. So anyways I gave her my jacket, and I was cold but I didn't tell her that. She knew because we were snogging and I kept shaking she asked if I was cold and I said a little and guess what she told me," Jeremy said grinning.

"What?" James and Sirius asked caught up in the moment

"She said 'I can warm you up' then she did some amazing things with her tongue, not saying what but we ended up having sex because were both horny sons of a gun." Jeremy said laughing.

James and Sirius sat there stunned as they took in the information of both boys, then slowly they smiled wickedly.

"Wow, you guys are so awesome." Sirius said "Of course my first time was a lot better." Sirius said smugly "I was thirteen as well."

For the next hour they spent telling each other stories about times they had with girls.

"-Then I pinned her to the wall, her legs were wrapped around my waist and- What's the matter?" Sirius asked stopping his story. James, Harry and Jeremy were pale and had round eyes. Sirius turned slowly to see a mad, and red in the face Lily standing there. Harry and Jeremy laughed as Sirius gulped loudly

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TELLING THEM?" Sirius winced but said nothing. James went to his friend's aid.

"Lily honey-" James started.

"Don't you Lily honey me James Potter!" James winced as well and stayed quiet.

It took a few silent and awkward minutes before Lily calmed down enough to tell them the reason she had come to the room in the first place.

"Boys, there is someone down stairs who wants to talk to you." Lily said sweetly. Harry and Jeremy shared a look. Lily began to glare and James and Sirius again so Harry and Jeremy decided going downstairs would be better than staying were they were at.

As the boys descended the stairs they could hear a number of people in the living room. As soon as they walked in both boys groaned.

"This is bloody perfect." Harry cursed with a roll of his eyes.

"Just fuckin great." Jeremy added as they looked around the room at all the people, his eyes landing on the one man both Harry and Jeremy were not happy to see.

Sorry i took so long to update this...So what did you think? Please Review

Review!


	11. Truce

**Hello everyone! I do not own Harry Potter just love it, I would first like to say thank you to those who are following this story and reviewing, i would also like to thank my beta LuckyGirl02, she always fixes my chapters for all my stories not just this one and she does a wonderful job Well anyways enjoy! ****_Dont forget to review_**

* * *

Harry and Jeremy stopped in their tracks and in doing so James and Sirius walked right into them.

"Keep walking." Lily said sounding less cheerful. "Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore here they are just like you asked." Lily said smiling. Harry for the first time noticed that her smile was forced, and he could not blame her; after all, he didn't want to see Dumbledore either.

"Good. Harry please have a seat." It wasn't a question or an offer it was an order.

"Do I-" Harry began.

"Yes." Dumbledore said cutting him off. Harry and Jeremy took a seat on their usual armchairs and avoided anyone's gaze. The Order sat as well and waited, curious to know what Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about and of all places, at the Potter home.

"I have called this meeting for a vote," Dumbledore said bluntly getting to the point.

"A vote? For what?" James asked.

"Alas James I regret to inform you, but this is a vote to decide whether Harry should stay with you or come and stay with me." Dumbledore told James, trying to look apologetic.

"Why the bloody hell would I go with you?" Harry asked sharply.

"I will get to that. Harry James Potter is our only hope. He is the one Voldemort wants and I assure you Voldemort will return. We need to prepare the boy to fight! Being with his parents will only soften him up." The Order stared at Dumbledore like he had finally lost his mind. Take the boy? The boy the Potter's had barely gotten back.

"You will not be taking my baby!" Lily screeched.

"He is not your baby. To be honest your baby died years ago. This boy, yes he's your son, but he will never be the same as the Harry Potter before Voldemort attacked."

From the corner where he stood James growled. Sirius snarled but Lily refused to get angry.

"I-I don't care." Lily insisted, her green eyes flashing in warning. She just got her child back and was not going to give him up for anyone.

"Look Dumblodweeb I do not want to go with you and I suggest you leave. You are upsetting my family," Harry said menacingly.

It was true. James was fuming, Sirius looked ready to kill, Lily appeared ready to curse anyone in the room who dared to even think about touching Harry, and Jeremy was shaking with anger he was barely able to control.

"Harry, I am only trying to help." Dumbledore said, playing it off as if he really cared for the boy. In reality Dumbledore only cared about the greater good. In his mind what was losing one boy to losing the entire wizarding world? Albus Dumbledore was the kind of man who, although too wise for his own good, was a man who could get what he wanted, even if it was by force.

"If you want to help then why don't you leave me alone?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. It was a challenge; Dumbledore knew what Harry was doing and laughed at the effort.

"Because I need to keep an eye on you," Dumbledore said plainly. Now the Order was at a loss as to why Dumbledore wanted the boy. He was of course not a special boy; he hadn't even known about magic for two weeks yet.

"Albus, why do we need the boy? We can kill the snake without him," Mad-Eye Moody grunted. Harry and Jeremy turned to face the man with the weird eye, and wooden leg.

"YOU!" Jeremy and Harry yelled, recognizing the man at once. He was the one who had tried to arrest them in that restaurant.

"You were there that time the cops came." Jeremy said remembering.

"Yes, we all were. Did you really have to kill the muggle officer?" Tonks asked, as she stood next to Mad-Eye.

Harry and Jeremy smirked, one that made Sirius and James proud.

"We did not want to be found. They found us, and we did not want to be taken. The man grabbed Jerms, and I kill those who hurt or try to hurt the ones I love. What's blood anyways? Jeremy and I killed Jay and his crew and that was what? Ten to twenty men," Harry said, looking over to Jeremy, who nodded. It was true he did not care about killing someone. In his eyes, if you deserve to die then you died. Harry had learned that you should not care about what you do because in doing so you will hurt yourself. You can't get hurt if you don't care.

"Killing is not a game!" Mad-Eye yelled. What kind of Potter was this kid? Killing people because they deserved it. He was sounding just like Voldemort!

"Did Harry say that? No, he didn't. He said he will and can kill those who hurt the ones he loves. Do not judge us." Jeremy asked, "You are cops right?"

"Aurors," Lily corrected.

"Whatever, you fight bad guys, right? If one of those bad guys was about to kill your partner, would you or would you not do everything in your power to protect your friend? Even if it meant taking the life of the attacker?" Jeremy said finishing off his meaning.

No one said a word. Dumbledore sat there quietly, and a little bit annoyed. He had come here to take Harry; not talk about good killing and bad killing.

Mad-Eye had a look on his face that suggested he was thinking really hard on what the boys just said, after a few seconds he came to the conclusion that they were right.

"You're right," Mad-Eye grunted. Tonks beside him nodded in agreement.

"If one hesitates to attack because they don't have it in them, I can assure you your attacker won't hesitate to kill you. You cannot be soft or in the end you will die." Harry finished. Lily and James stared at Harry wondering what had happened to him that made him learn that lesson. Lily hated the fact that Harry had been hurt so much that taking a life of another was now second nature to him. Her son was a killer. No, she amended her thoughts, her son was a good killer.

"As we were discussing, Harry should live with me, and I will train him to survive-" Dumbledore said trying to steer the conversation back to the main reason he had come.

"The bloody hell you would! You want me as your doll, your little marionette. You want me to fight Voldy, but this is not my war, and I do not have to do anything! I am not your kid, nor would I want to be. You have no right to want to nor have to take me away!" Harry yelled, restraining himself from punching the older man.

"Lily, let me talk to Harry," Dumbledore said, "Alone." Harry did not look away from the glare the headmaster was giving him. Lily looked torn, she did not want Harry alone with Dumbledore yet, and Dumbledore was the leader of the Order. No, Harry was her son, the Order was second in her book.

"I do not think that would be such a good idea Albus." Lily said finally. James behind her nodded as did Sirius and Remus. Jeremy was sending death glares at the Order, one that was keeping them silent.

"But Lily," Dumbledore said in a cheery voice, looking away from Harry momentarily. "It will only be for a moment, follow me to the kitchen Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said looking back at Harry.

"Alright," Harry spat out. Jeremy made a movement, as if to go with Harry, when Dumbledore stopped him.

"I did say alone," Albus told Jeremy.

"And I give as much care to what you say as to Merlin's saggy left buttocks." Jeremy hissed out, making The Marauder's laugh, and even Lily's lips twitched.

"Jerms its okay, I'll be right back." Without even a look at his best friend and brother, Harry walked out and walked into the kitchen, Dumbledore at his heels.

* * *

Dumbledore waved his hands at the kitchen entrance and Harry had a strange feeling that no one could hear or see them anymore. With such thought Harry refused to be frightened by the tall bearded man before him.

"Harry please," Dumbledore began softly, "Why do you not like me?" Dumbledore did not know why Harry Potter did not like him. Yes he did manipulate people and yes he did have to have things his way but truth be told, he was doing everything for the greater good.

Harry looked at the man caught off guard by the question. He knew how to answer it he just didn't think the man cared.

"Well, you seem to think that you can control me. I am my own person, and don't like to be told what to do. You also seem to think that your word is always final. Look I need to know one thing," Harry said asking a question of his own.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked. He was not hurt about what Harry had said because he knew them to be true. He really needed to work on his people skills.

"Why do you have a negative feel?" Harry asked. Jeremy had said that this man was good yet not all there, that he was in a way bad as well. Harry himself could feel the wrong in the man standing there in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked quickly, a little too quickly for Harry's liking.

"Jeremy and I could feel that you are good, yet in a way also bad." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Ah, that is a story for a later time." Dumbledore said refusing to talk about that subject anymore.

"Now about you-" Dumbledore began again.

"Look; how about we make a deal. I stay with you once a week, then you leave me be? I will be your toy but you have to leave my family and Jeremy alone. So for now do we have a truce?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that arguing with this man would be pointless and would rather have it his way then let the man decide everything.

Dumbledore thought it over. Once a week was not enough time yet the boy did have years to train, and if it meant the boy would stop glaring at him and at least be civil well, then he would not let this opportunity go.

"That is a splendid idea; now what day can you come every week?" Dumbledore asked now smiling at Harry.

Harry sighed, this man was weird.

"I have classes with the sexy bookworm every day but Wednesday and the weekends." Harry said his mind going to Hermione.

"Sexy bookworm?" Dumbledore asked in a puzzled tone, making Harry laugh.

"Hermione," Harry informed him. Dumbledore nodded in understanding but Harry saw a tint shade of pink upon the man's cheeks.

"So then Wednesday's I will pick you up in the mornings and then drop you of in the early mornings of Thursday." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, will I be spending the night then?"

"Yes Mr. Potter you will."

"Great." Harry said sarcastically. Dumbledore did not hear or at least pretended not to.

"Harry, I really do care about you and your family. I do not want anyone to die nor get hurt but this is war. You have been hurt before and I don't want you to feel the feeling of losing a brother or a parent." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry looked up at the man and saw that the annoying light in his eyes were gone, that they looked distant. Had Dumbledore lost a brother or a parent? If the man could feel pain then Dumbledore couldn't be that bad. After a moment of self-thinking Harry nodded in understanding.

"I will train my hardest to protect the ones I love." Harry vowed.

"Let's get back then shall we?" Dumbledore said motioning for Harry to go first back into the living room. He was beating himself up mentally for letting too much slip in front of the boy. Once Harry stepped out of the kitchen he felt the magic in which caused him to think no one could hear them lifted.

* * *

Lily and James were whispering rapidly to each other as the Order stood and or sat there silently. Jeremy was pacing while Sirius and Remus tried to calm down the boy.

"What's taking them so long?" Jeremy asked again.

"They are talking they should be done soon-" As if on cue, Dumbledore and Harry walked into the room.

Harry looked a lot calmer and Dumbledore had the same twinkle as always in his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked quickly walking to stand by her son's side.

"Yes, everything is splendid isn't that right Harry?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes." Harry said trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well now the meeting is dismissed, Mr. Potter and I have let go of our differences and decided to work together. Now every Wednesday he will stay with me and we will train together." The Order nodded in understanding then one by one they left through the fire.

Once everyone but The Marauder's, Lily, Dumbledore, Jeremy and Harry were gone Lily and James asked Harry something they had been waiting to ask since Dumbledore and Harry returned from the kitchen.

"What did you guy's talk about?" James asked

"Why I don't like Santa over there" Harry said not bothering to keep his voice down and pointing at Dumbledore, making him and the others chuckle. "And we came up with in a way a truce. So he promised to leave us alone and I promised I'd train with him for one day every week." Harry summed up for them. Lily smiled; her son was so grown up. Sirius was still laughing at the Santa joke, and Remus was silently reading a big book in the corner.

"Alright then, I will take my leave. Harry our training starts next week." And with that Dumbledore stepped into the fire and vanished in a light of green.

"Git, isn't he?" Jeremy asked, once Dumbledore was gone.

"In a way, but he's a git for the good reason." Harry said. It was weird because this morning he would have went on and on about Albus Dumbledore but now the man didn't seem all that bad.

"I know he's good Bolt but he's going to change you." Jeremy said sadly. Harry sat in the big armchair and smiled at his friend.

"No he won't Jerms, because training comes second you know what comes first?" Harry asked and Jeremy shook his head.

"You; my little brother." Jeremy smiled weakly at what Harry said and got up from where he was and snuggled into Harry's side like he always did when they were little. Harry wrapped his arms around his brother in a protective way.

"I will not let anyone change us, nor hurt you. You will not for one second think I do not love you anymore. Understood?" Harry asked.

"Understood." Jeremy whispered his voice going faint.

"And you will never speak of this girly moment we are having ever again. Understood." Harry said playfully.

"Understood," Jeremy said with a laugh. Jeremy's eyes closed and a few seconds after and he was asleep. The Marauder's and Lily had watched and heard the conversation between Harry and Jeremy. Lily had tears streaming down her face. Harry was so mature when it came to Jeremy; he had taken care of the boy since he was a boy. He loved him and cared for him. Lily smiled a watery smile as she continued to watch her son with the sleeping boy in his arms.

James was shocked at how his son was so grown up. He loved how his son cared for Jeremy; it was the same as he felt for Sirius. The only difference was that his love for Sirius increased through the seven years of Hogwarts. Harry's didn't, he cared for Jeremy since they were both little and protected him. In a way it was stronger in a different level then his love for Sirius, only because him and Sirius had years of just pranks when Harry and Jeremy had years of the cold hard streets.

Sirius was happy that Harry was a true friend and that he did not put a war first before his friends and family. Unlike his friends Sirius did not put so much thought in anything so he did not notice every meaning behind the scene of Harry and Jeremy.

Remus was the only one who saw Harry and Jeremy for what they were. He knew how hard it was to keep a friend and how hard it can be to lose one. He knew the feeling Jeremy was feeling when he thought Harry was going to change. He knew that Jeremy was scared that Harry would change and leave him behind. In all honesty Remus' respect for Harry grew a lot in that moment because at Harry's words, Remus knew Harry was loyal to his friend, just like James and Sirius were loyal to him. In a way both Harry and Jeremy were a pair of small Marauder's and that was saying something.

Harry looked up from where he sat and saw that his family was looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked self-consciously, tightening his arm around Jeremy.

"Nothing," The Marauder's and Lily said quickly. Harry rolled his eyes and got up and picked up Jeremy in his arms.

"You don't have to do that I can-" James began taking a step forward but stopping when Harry shook his head.

"Naw, it's okay. Jeremy would kill me if he knew that someone else besides me carried him. Plus he's not that heavy; he only weighs ninety-six pounds." Harry said no chantingly and made his way to the door.

At the door he turned around to face his family.

"We never speak of this moment again, got it?" Harry asked coolly.

"Got it." James, Sirius, Remus and Lily said simultaneously.

Harry nodded then made his way up the stairs and to his and Jeremy's room.

* * *

Harry placed his brother on his bed then moved to go to his own bed. Once Harry was in bed he snapped his fingers twice and the lights went out. Harry would normally stay up talking for a while with Jeremy but Jeremy was sound asleep and he too had to get sleep because tomorrow was his and his brother's first day of magic learning with the hot bookworm.

Harry fell into an easy and peaceful sleep with Hermione and her big brown eyes as his last thoughts.

* * *

**So what did you think? How should the first day of classes with Hermione go? Should they be good? Should Harry hit on her again? How did you like the part about Harry and Jeremy? What did you think about Dumbledore? What did you think about what Harry and Jeremy said about killing?**

**_Please Review!_**


	12. Professor Granger

**_Chapter 12 - Professor Granger_**

The following morning both boys were woken up by a very cheerful Lily.

"Up, wake up," Lily sang as she pulled the curtains. Harry moaned and pulled the covers over his head. Jeremy on the other hand got out of bed and went to have a quick shower. Lily nodded her head in approval at Jeremy's choice; looking back to her own son made her shake her head.

"You remind me so much of your father." Lily said as she pulled the cover off her son. To no avail Harry stayed in bed and did not open his eyes.

"All right Harry you leave me no choice." Lily said with a huff.

James was downstairs when he heard a yell from his son's room. In a flash James was running up the stairs to find his wife standing at the door looking smug. James looked around her to see a soaking wet Harry standing in the middle of the room.

"Lils you know I hate it when you do that to me." James told his wife. Lily only smiled even more.

"It shows he's even more like you than I thought. I warned him." And with that she left the room to go cook breakfast. James took pity on his son and with a wave of his wand Harry was dry again.

"Thanks." Harry said bitterly.

"I know how you feel, and if I know Lily, you better be downstairs in a jiffy or she will have much, much worse planed for you." Harry heard his father, who was already out of the room, say. Harry quickly changed and was going down the stairs when Jeremy joined him.

"Ready?" Jeremy asked shaking his still damp hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You?" Harry asked as well. Jeremy only smiled, making Harry roll his eyes. Jeremy had always loved learning.

As the boys entered the kitchen James and Lily stopped their conversation.

"Boys today James and I have an errand to run." Lily said in a way indicating that something was wrong. James however did not seem to share the same feeling as his wife.

"And the problem is…?" Harry asked.

"Today is your first magic lesson with Professor Granger." Lily said as if it were obvious. Harry and Jeremy shared a look still not understanding.

"Still not seeing the problem." Harry said. James finally decided to butt in.

"Honey, I told you there is nothing wrong with leaving the boys alone to learn." James said making Harry and Jeremy now understand that the problem was Lily did not want to leave them alone.

"Nothing wrong?! Their too young to be left alone." Lily began to rant. Harry sat there not really listening. He didn't see what the big deal was; Jeremy and he have always been alone, what was so different now?

As if reading Harry's mind James stopped his wife mid-rant.

"Lils Harry and Jeremy have always been left alone. I'm sure they can manage for one afternoon." Leaving no room for discussion, the small 'family' ate their breakfast.

A quarter till Hermione was set to arrive, found Lily and James standing by the fire, ready to go.

"Now I want both of you to behave and listen to Hermione. Understood?" Lily said sternly. Both boys nodded.

"And I want this house clean as it is now. We will be back in two hours." Lily finished stepping into the fireplace.

"Don't cause too much mischief on your first day." Was all James had to say to his boys, making Lily glare at her husband as he joined her into to fireplace. They both grabbed a handful of floo powder and together yelled "Dumbledore's office!" then they were engulfed in green flames, vanishing from sight.

At 10:00 o'clock on the dot, the fireplace sparkled with beautiful green flames. In Harry's opinion not as beautiful as the girl who stepped out of those flames. Hermione stepped out of the fire with a small smile on her face as she saw both boys in the Potter living room waiting for her.

"Hello," Hermione said as she set down her book bag on the small table near the couch. "Are you guys ready to learn magic?" She asked brightly. If Hermione let her true feeling show, she would be a nervous wreck. As much as she knew, she was smart and clever enough to teach the basics of magic, she felt scared to mess this opportunity up; the opportunity to make friends. At school she was known as the 'know it all', and she was picked on everywhere she went, especially by that Ronald Weasley. No matter how many points she gained, or how hard she tried, Weasley was always there to be a jerk. That was why she jumped at the opportunity to teach Harry and Jeremy because they didn't know her; it would be a fresh start to be friends. Hermione sighed, shook her thoughts out of her mind, and focused on the two boys who were watching her.

"Yea, we are. Where will we be learning? Surely we won't be doing magic class in the living room," Jeremy said politely. He was ready to learn, in his mind, learning magic meant he was finally leaving the rough world that is not magic. Harry on the other hand had eyes only for Hermione, not magic learning.

"Hey hot stuff why don't we go _study_ in my room." Harry said with a sly smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes out of habit. That Ronald Weasley always said something like that after he finished picking on her.

"Actually Jeremy, we will be learning in the defense room on the second floor. Your father added it the other day just for that, and Harry?" Hermione said sweetly, smiling at the boy who was leaning up against the wall.

"Yes" Harry said in a seductive voice.

"I will not go to your room and _study_," She told him in the same voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Smiling to herself, Hermione motioned for the boys to follow her to the second floor. Jeremy immediately followed, Harry lagged behind.

_Not yet. _Harry thought to himself as he followed his brother and the hot bookworm.

They entered the Defense room, only to find a huge classroom. On the right side were two tables, with potions and weird bowls. On the left there looked to be a stage and yet it wasn't, it was more like a platform. In the middle of the room up against the wall was a desk; in front of it were two smaller desk. Hermione squealed in delight and ran to her desk. Smiling she sat down and faced the two Potters.

"Come on now let's sit down," She said in a light, yet still stern, voice. Harry sat at the right desk, while Jeremy took the left.

"So what I think we should do today is focus on what we will be learning and the different kinds of subjects there are. Then when we met tomorrow we can start on them." Hermione told them. Harry and Jeremy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Okay the first subject we will start tomorrow is potions. Potions are similar to cooking a large stew or soup, yet at the same time completely different from doing that. Are there any questions so far?" Hermione asked from behind her big desk. Her smile was very wide as she said everything. Jeremy raised his hand as if they were actual students, making Harry choke down a laugh.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked in a teacher-y way that made Harry laugh. Hermione ignored him and kept her eyes on Jeremy.

"Professor Granger," Jeremy said making Hermione beam even more at being called a professor "I was wondering what we are going to do today, not tomorrow." Jeremy said respectful. Hermione nodded.

"As I stated a few minutes ago, today we are going to talk about all the subjects we will be learning. Besides Potions, the next subject will be Transfiguration." Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and transfigured her desk into a puppy.

The puppy ran to Harry and jumped on his desk, then began licking his face. Now Harry was really paying attention. Hermione swallowed a giggle as she made the puppy walk back to its original spot then transfigured it back into her beautiful desk.

"That was so cool! Babe, can you make a dragon now?" Harry asked his eyes wide like saucers. Jeremy shook his head at his brothers little respect he was showing their new teacher. Hermione's smile slipped off her face.

"Mr. Potter," Hermione started, her tone as angry as she could make it without screeching, "I am not your babe. I will not make a dragon. Now it's time to move on to our next subject. After Transfiguration we will start on History of Magic-"

"Magic has a history? Oh you mean like burning old witches and stuff like that?" Harry asked his voice sounding bored just like before.

"I don't think so Bolt. I think it means their history, good witches and wizards, along with bad witches and wizards. Like our history with Queen Victoria and Hitler." Jeremy told his brother making Hermione smiled widely.

"That is correct. Ten points to Jeremy," Hermione said making both Potters look confused.

"Points?" Jeremy asked

"At Hogwarts there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has students, and those students either earn points or lose them. At the end of the school year the house with the most points wins the house cup. In our case however, the student, meaning either you or Harry with the most points gets a prize. Each prize will be different yet still very awarding. Now just like at Hogwarts you can lose points, I suggest you remember that Mr. Potter." Hermione finished her gaze never leaving Harry.

"Cool; so I'm in the lead?" Jeremy asked, with a wide gloating smile. As Hermione nodded Harry punched his brother in the arm.

"Teacher's pet." Harry muttered. Hermione didn't hear or pretended not to as she looked over her notes that she had placed on the desk.

"The next subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, also commonly called D.A.D.A." Hermione now had both boys' attention. "This is a branch of magic that is both good and bad. It helps you survive, helps you live. It is like training to be a police man, except with spells not guns." The rest of the lesson was spent talking about good magic and bad magic. For this part of the lesson Hermione had both Potter's attention but as soon as she moved on to Charms and Care of Magical Creatures Harry seemed to zone out. Jeremy was the one with all the questions and all the comments that were positive. Harry just tried to flirt with Hermione and made useless comments that were neither appropriate nor called for. By the time the first day of school was to end Harry was sleeping quietly on his desk.

Hermione was fuming while Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there a spell to wake him up?" Jeremy asked. Hermione got a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Potter there is." Hermione pointed her wand at the sleeping boy and cast a water spell that hit him square in the face.

"HEY!" Harry yelled getting to his feet and shaking the water out of his face and his hair in a canine way, making Jeremy laugh. "That wasn't necessary." Harry said glaring daggers and his new hot, yet annoying bookworm, professor.

"Be that as it may, let this be a lesson learned; never sleep in my class or during my lessons again." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

Before Harry could come up with a nasty comeback, they heard a pop from downstairs followed by a concern voice.

"Kids?" Lily called moving up the stairs, with James on her heels.

"Lils I told you their fine, Professor Granger and the boys are properly in the classroom." James assured his wife as they made their way to said classroom.

"In here Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Hermione called, a smile in her voice. James and Lily walked into the classroom to see Jeremy putting away his notes from his day of learning, and Harry standing in front of his desk, soaking wet.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she dried her son with a flick of her wand. Hermione looked sheepish, as she was about to answer. Harry could tell by the look on her face that she thought she would get in trouble for her actions on waking him up.

"Um… I feel asleep, and well Jeremy thought it would be funny if he woke me up with the… err new spell Herm- Professor Granger taught us today. I'm terribly sorry for my actions on behalf of my brother and myself Professor." Harry said sending a dazzling smile at the witch. Hermione only rolled her eyes, yet was secretly thankful for Harry taking the blame for her.

"I better get going Mr. and Mrs. Potter; Professor McGonagall would be wanting the report on how today went very soon. I'll see you boys tomorrow." With that she side-stepped around the Potters and made her way downstairs toward the floo. Just as she was about to grab a handful of floo powder she heard a voice calling her.

"Professor Granger." It was the other Potter, the good one.

"Yes?"

"I know that you will come to teach us but I was hoping that, when we are not in the classroom that we could be… friends?" Jeremy Potter finished with a shy smile. Hermione stared blankly at him.

"F-friends?" she asked her voice unsure.

"Yea, I don't have many since, well that's another story anyways, and we both like books, and stuff, so…" His voice trailed off with either embarrassment or nervousness Hermione did not know.

"I would like that Mr. Potter."

"Call me Jeremy." Jeremy offered with a wide smile. Hermione got a twinkle in her eyes very similar to one headmaster.

"I'd like that…Jeremy. You can call me Hermione, when not in the classroom of course." Jeremy only nodded. With a small wave Hermione left into the floo with the thought of her new friend still in her mind. She knew that being friends with the one she was teaching was a risk but she like Jeremy. He listened to her, and he seemed to share the same enthusiasm towards learning that she had. Potter, Harry that is, was another story itself. She hated the way he flirted with her. It reminded her of the troll like boy at Hogwarts, Ronald. Everywhere she went he was there. Harry at least had the decency to back off after a while, Ron simply thought himself irresistible. As if.

Hermione was certain of two things as she stepped out of the floo in her Head of House's office. Jeremy Potter was now her friend, a friend she looked forward to getting to know. Harry Potter was a tog rag, conceded, boy. That she for one will just be a teacher towards. Friends in her opinion seemed like imposable for her and the boy who lived. Just as impossible as her falling in love with the fire-head Weasley. As she explained how the class went to Professor McGonagall and was then dismissed she let out a sigh. This was going to be a long school year, and long after school program with the two very opposite Potter's.

**_Author's Note : I am very sorry for the delay, i had a bad case of writer's block. I like how my story is turning out but, i am having trouble getting it to where i want it. Anyways next chapter will be more lesson's and you will be seeing Harry and Jeremy's point of you along with Hermione's point of you as she is at Hogwarts. Please PM me if you are confused about somthing and please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter._**

**_Review please_**


	13. Bad Lessons and Misunderstood Jokes

_Author's Note : Hello everyone well first off i would like to say sorry for the delay in updating I am sorry. I will not take so long to update next time. I would like to say thank you to my BETA LuckyGirl02 because with out her i would not have this chapter posted at this moment. Anyways Please review and tell me what you think Enjoy!_

_**I do not own Harry Potter because if i did then i would be rich beyond my wildest dream, and i would have built myself a real Hogwarts and lived in it. But i dont so im not rich and dont have my own Hogwarts. That dream is for J.K.R so boo-hoo for me and YAY for her -_-**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

The week of classes for Hermione seemed to drag on, and that was unusual for her. Normally, she wished that the classes wouldn't fly by, but this week she wanted them to be done so she could see her friend, Jeremy. She looked forward to the last class on Friday, however, she didn't like who her Professor had her working with.

Ron Weasley stood next to Hermione, as their Professor began the lesson. "Today, you will learn how to brew the Shrinking Solution." Professor Snape started, glaring at the Gryffindor side of the room. "The directions are on the board. Begin."

Hermione quickly went to the storage closet to pull out the ingredients they would need. Returning to the table, she sat them down and started working. "Chop the rat spleen in one-quarter inch segments." She said quietly to Ron.

Ron smirked before reaching around her to grab the jar, pressing himself against her. "Sure thing sexy."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she moved as far away from the Weasley as she could and then continued to crush the newt eyes in her pestle. Glancing up at the board, she double-checked the directions before gently dropping the newt eyes into the potion. Grabbing the stirring rod, she stirred the potion three times clockwise, then two counter-clockwise, before glancing at Ron. "I need the spleen." She said softly.

Ron pushed the ingredient over to her, smirking at her in what he thought was an attractive way. Sighing, she looked at the mangled spleens before taking a deep breath. "That is not one-quarter inch Weasley."

"Aw, who cares?" Ron asked, before grabbing the required number and throwing them into the cauldron. Hermione only had enough time to shield herself as the potion started sending off noxious fumes, then exploding.

"WEASLEY! GRANGER!" Professor Snape yelled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" He banished the mess away. "I want a three foot long essay explaining why you felt the need to add too much rat spleen to the potion, and why it was not chopped how the directions indicated, to be due before the start of class on Monday." Snape yelled smirking at the pair.

"Yes sir." Hermione said softly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She sat down at their now cleaned work station, and pulled her text book towards her. Grabbing a piece of parchment and her quill, she started to work on the assignment.

"Thanks a lot," Ron spat out and glared at Hermione when class was over. "For a know-it-all, you really screwed that up for me; and we have a Quidditch game tomorrow."

"I did no such thing." Hermione shot back. "I told you to chop it into one-quarter inch sections. It is not my fault that your brain doesn't comprehend the English language."

"Why you little bitch," Ron growled, shoving Hermione into the dungeon wall. Hermione cried out at the impact. "Just wait until I get you back to the tower." He threatened looking down at her. "Or I could just have my fun now." Ron whispered, trailing his hand down her cheek his eyes hungrily trailing down her body.

"That will be another twenty points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said softly were he stood watching the incident play out. "Now GET!"

"Just you wait Granger." Ron stalked off. "Soon there won't be teachers around to protect you." Hermione tried to shake the image of his evil smirk out of her head.

The following morning found both Jeremy and Harry in the Defense training room. Jeremy was glancing through the books that Lily and James had bought for them, while Harry was slowly starting to doze off in his seat. Jeremy shook his head at his brother's antics.

"You know," Jeremy, said, "If they catch you sleeping they'll throw water on you."

"I don't care." Harry mumbled though he sat up a little straighter. "Seven-thirty is too early to be awake, let alone function."

Jeremy went to reply when the door was opened and Hermione walked in, followed by Lily and James.

"Good morning." Hermione said, smiling at both boys.

"Morning," Jeremy said brightly at his teacher/friend while Harry just grumbled.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed, James had a look of pity in his eyes as he saw Harry jerk and fall out of his chair. He could remember clearly when he was the one being yelled at. "Show Ms. Granger more respect than that!"

"My apologies," Harry nodded before looking at Hermione. A small smirk graced his face, as he looked her up and down. "Good morning beautiful." James tried to hide his smirk at his son's actions.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, before setting her bag on the desk at the front of the room. "Thank you for showing me the way here Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"No problem," James said. "Now you two better listen to Professor Granger and do what she says." He said his eyes trailing on Harry a little longer then Jeremy. Jeremy and Harry nodded. "Good. We should be back around three o'clock to escort you back to the school Professor Granger."

"I will see you then." Hermione beamed. The two adults waved before walking out of the room, closing the door with a resounding 'click'. "Okay gentlemen. Today we are going to go through Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Any objections?"

Jeremy shook his head, while Harry said, "I have an objection."

"What is that Mr. Potter?"

"You are wearing far too many clothes." Harry grinned, raking his green eyes up and down Hermione's frame.

Without missing a beat, Hermione waved her wand and muttered, "_Silencio_." When Harry tried to speak, no sound was coming out. Jeremy looked at his brother with shock, before grinning at Hermione. "What is that spell?"

"It's called a silencing spell. A very useful charm, I might add. We will get to that later though, when Mr. Potter can start thinking with the head up here, instead of the head down there." Hermione said. Harry blushed as Jeremy laughed. "Now, open up your charms book and we'll start discussing the various charms that you will be learning today."

Jeremy was still grinning when Hermione started lecturing on charms, and what they were used for, while Harry was busy mumbling silently in his seat. 'I'll show her,' Harry thought, and proceeded to ignore her throughout the entire lesson.

After about a half of an hour of working on charms, Hermione removed the silencing charm on Harry. "Okay Mr. Potter. Try to make your feather levitate."

Harry merely reached down, lifted up the feather and threw it in the air. "It's levitating." He smirked.

Hermione merely glared at him before turning to Jeremy. "Your turn Mr. Potter."

Jeremy cleared his throat before lifting his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." He watched in shock as his feather started lifting in the air.

"Well done. Ten points to Jeremy." Hermione beamed, as a small chime went off in the room. "Now, go ahead and take a five minute break, and we'll start on potions."

Hermione sat in her seat, pulling out her potions text. She watched Jeremy do the same thing, while Harry just lounged back in his chair.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" Jeremy whispered. "She's trying to teach us."

Harry shrugged and had a mischievous smile on his face. "I am paying attention."

"If you were then you should have made your feather levitate."

"Why would I make my feather do that when I could do this instead?" Harry asked, before discreetly pointing his wand at Hermione's robes. "_Wingardium Levi-_." Before he could finish the spell, Hermione whispered, "_Aquamenti_." Harry sputtered in his seat, shaking slightly. "What was that for?" He asked indigently.

Hermione didn't answer. "Okay, for your first potion you will be making a sleeping draught. The directions are on the board." She waved her wand. "The ingredients are to be added as they are shown in the diagrams on pages seven, eight, and nine. This potion normally takes about ten minutes to brew, including the time it has to sit to cool down before bottling. You never want to put a hot potion into a cold glass vial."

"Why not?" Jeremy questioned, as he finished setting up his cauldron, ignoring Harry who was just copying him.

"Because it would shatter." Hermione answered, thinking back to poor Neville Longbottom, who always managed to melt his cauldron, blow his potion up, or break the vials. She sincerely hoped that both the Potter boys were better at Potions than Longbottom was. She would hate to see what Mr. and Mrs. Potter would do to them.

The rest of the morning the trio spent their time on Potions. When the chime rang again, Hermione closed her textbook and said, "That's lunch. Clean up your area, and I will see _both_ of you in an hour." She watched as the pair cleaned up their areas before making their way out of the room and to the kitchen for lunch.

Hermione dropped into the chair behind her desk with a sigh. She was glad that Jeremy was doing very well with the lessons. He was inquisitive, polite, respectful, basically reminding Hermione of herself with the professors at school. Harry, on the other hand, was obnoxious, rude, and lazy. He reminded Hermione so much of that Ronald Weasley that she wanted to pull her hair out. Although Harry reminded her of Weasley she did not feel the small bits of fear she felt when she was around Ronald. No with Harry she just felt annoyed. It seemed the boy liked messing with her. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag and pulled her lunch out. She hoped that the afternoon lessons went better than this morning's.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Harry and Jeremy were busy grabbing their lunches that Lily had left out for them. "I don't get you Bolt." Jeremy said, disappointment dripping in his voice. "Professor Granger is trying to help us and you aren't even paying attention to her."

"Oh, I'm paying attention." Harry argued, which in some ways was true. He paid attention to how beautiful she looked when she was talking. "I just don't understand _why_ we have to learn it. We won't be using even half of this stuff."

"You never know." Jeremy said between bites of his sandwich. "I think we might be using it a lot. Some of those spells and potions we covered could save us one day. It's like learning how to swim, it's good to know just in case."

"Yeah right," Harry snorted.

The pair finished their lunch and headed back to the training room. "What is she teaching us next?" Harry asked, hoping it was defense. That subject sounded fun.

"Transfiguration, I think," Jeremy said as they walked into the room, with a few minutes to spare.

Harry groaned quietly before taking his seat, watching Jeremy do the same.

"Good, you're right on time." Hermione said with a smile. "Pull out your Transfiguration text books please."

The Transfiguration lesson lasted for about an hour, with Jeremy once again excelling, while Harry just stared off into space every now and he watched Hermione from the corner of his eyes. He didn't care either way what _Professor Granger_ was trying to teach them. He just wanted to make her fall in love with him. He didn't quite understand why his charm wasn't working on her. He knew he was being rude, but that's the way the girls on the streets liked it. Of course, having Jeremy there was hurting his style, because Jeremy loved to learn new things, but couldn't he see that he was trying to make their teacher his? Bloody hell, if he didn't know any better, he would think that Jeremy had the hots for Hermione! And by the looks of it, Hermione seemed to like Jeremy a whole lot more than him. He didn't know why but the idea of Jeremy and Hermione hurt him more than he knew it should. "Goody two shoes," Harry mumbled softly as Jeremy changed the small piece of hay into a needle, and back again before the chime went off.

"Ten more points for you Jeremy. Now it's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, closing her Transfiguration textbook. Harry perked up at this. "Now today, I think we will start with a quick little history lesson on DADA, before going into anything practical." She pointed her wand towards the board and levitated the chalk to write out a few questions. "Can either of you tell me why we learn this in school?"

Harry's hand shot into the air immediately, shocking both Jeremy and Hermione. "Mr. Potter." Hermione nodded half expecting a stupid comment.

"We learn it so we can defend ourselves if someone attacks us." Harry answered.

"Yes," Hermione grinned, adding five points to Harry's total, now making it five points.

The rest of the lesson went off without a problem. By the end of it, Harry had shown an aptitude for DADA that even Hermione couldn't pick up on. And when the practical started, Harry amazed her even more with how powerful the spells were compared to Jeremy and her. When the last chime rang, Hermione sent red sparks into the air.

"Okay gentlemen," She said, "Now for homework." Harry groaned, while Jeremy just grinned. "For Charms, I want a one-foot long essay contrasting the use of the levitation charm to the summoning charm. For Potions, I want a two-foot long essay explaining why wormwood is not used in healing potions. For Transfiguration, I also want a two-foot long essay comparing the different items we transfigured. For DADA, I want a three-foot long essay on the three different shields you just learned about, and when you would use them in a situation."

"When will they be due?" Jeremy asked.

"Next Saturday." Hermione answered. She glanced at her watch, which she was able to make run on magic. "For the next half hour I will be here to answer any questions you have. Get started."

For fifteen minutes, the pair worked quietly on their essays, while Hermione packed her belongings up. With five minutes left before Hermione departed, Harry stood up and walked up to her desk. "Excuse me beautiful," he said, "But I have a question."

Trying not to roll her eyes, Hermione said, "What is that Mr. Potter?"

"Will you go out with me this evening?"

"I'm afraid my answer is 'no'." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and standing up. She rounded the desk and headed toward the door.

"Why not?" Harry asked, grabbing her arm gently.

"Because I said no." Hermione snapped.

"That's not a reason." Harry said quietly.

"It is for me." Hermione stated, jerking her arm away. She had just about had enough of one Harry Potter for the day. She turned to leave the room when she heard a spell being spoken. Before she had time to react, her robes were lifted high in the air, revealing her school uniform. Whipping around, she screamed, "_Expelliarmus! Incarcerous_!" Harry felt his wand being jerked out of his hand and an invisible force slammed his body into an empty chair and ropes wrapped around his body.

"You…you…" Hermione started, tears falling from her eyes. "YOU FOUL LOATHESOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!"

"Hermione, calm down." Jeremy said. "I know what he did was wrong and stupid, but-" Jeremy stopped as Hermione ran from the room. Jeremy quickly followed, leaving Harry still tied to the chair not seeing his eyes widen. "Hermione, wait!"

Hermione skidded to a stop at the fireplace. She reached up to grab some floo powder when Jeremy caught her. "I am so sorry about Harry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." Hermione cried. "He should."

"He will." Jeremy said, "I promise he will." Jeremy tentatively pulled Hermione into a hug. "I should have stopped him." He muttered guilty.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said, pulling away from the hug. She wiped her eyes, before attempting to smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." She threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called out in a clear voice, "Hogwarts! Professor McGonagall's office!" Jeremy watched her disappear before going back to the Defense classroom.

"Hey man," Harry said as soon as he entered his voice soft, "I didn't mean for that to happen. It was just a joke, I just wanted to summon her into my arms. I don't think I said the right spell though."

"Just a joke?" Jeremy muttered before screaming, "JUST A JOKE! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER?"

"It was just a joke." Harry repeated, his head down.

"A joke my ass Bolt."

"Speed," Harry started his eyes showing no emotion, but Jeremy waved his wand, effectively silencing Harry.

"You will listen." Jeremy's voice was dangerously low. "Tomorrow morning you will apologize for your behavior. That will be the first thing you do when she gets here; then you will ask her for her forgiveness; then you will show an INTEREST in what she is teaching and if you don't so help me Bolt I will beat the shit out of you, do you understand?"

Harry could only stare wide-eyed at his brother. He felt guilty, and felt very disappointed in what he had done, but honestly it really wasn't what he wanted to do. He swallowed and nodded before Jeremy removed the spells. "Good. Now, do your homework." Jeremy said, as they heard the floo flare downstairs. Both boys moved back to their desks and started on their homework.

"I hope they were good today," Lily said as she and James walked up the stairs toward the Defense room.

"I think they were just fine." James said.

As the pair hit the hallway they heard a blood curdling scream from one of the boys. Looking at each other, the pair ran down the hallway. What they saw made them stop in their tracks.

Many miles away a girl with bushy brown hair was screaming as well.

Author's Note : So what did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? I will be answering some unanswered question's soon. Yes Jeremy is like Hermione but NO they will not be a couple! Ron is an ass! What did you think of his behavior? Please Review and Tell me What You Think!

REVIWW (:


	14. Nightmares

__**Hello everyone well here is chapter 13 i hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

**_WARNING_**** : THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO RAPES SENCES IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ**

**I dont own Harry Potter but i wish i did!**

* * *

_"I hope they were good today," Lily said as she and James walked up the stairs toward the Defense room._

_"I think they were just fine." James said._

_As the pair hit the hallway they heard a blood-curdling scream from one of the boys. Looking at each other, the pair ran down the hallway. What they saw made them stop in their tracks._

_Many miles away a girl with bushy brown hair was screaming as well._

* * *

Hermione had just stepped out of the fire in her heads office.

"Hello Ms. Granger did the lessons go alright to day?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione's face flushed.

"Yes Professor." She replied quietly. McGonagall looked like she wanted to object, but let it go.

"You may go Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded her dismissal and left the office and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. As she said the password and crossed the room she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

The hand turned her around so that she was now facing one Ronald Weasley.

"Where have you been Granger? I've been looking for you" Ron said his eyes looking distant. The common room was empty; all the Gryffindor's were in the Great Hall.

"I was somewhere," Hermione said shaking the hand off of her.

"Where?" Ron asked quickly stepping in front of her so that she couldn't escape.

"That is no of your business Weasley." Hermione said coolly. She pushed him out of the way and made a run for the girl's staircase.

"GET OFF!" Hermione yelled when she felt Ron's arms wrap around her waist. Ron only chuckled.

"I don't think so," He said making his way towards the boy's staircase. All the while Hermione was screaming and kicking trying to get out of his grip. Ron was stronger than the thirteen-year-old girl, being a Quidditch player and all. He made it to the top of the stairs and threw her into his room. He placed silencing spells on the door so no one can hear them, then he locked the door.

"Dean, Longbottom, and Finnegan won't be back for another few hours." Ron purred out as Hermione got up off the floor. She searched her pockets for her wand but found them empty.

"Looking for this?" Ron asked as he showed Hermione her wand. Hermione paled.

"L-let me g-go Weasley." Hermione said.

"No you need to pay for what you did in potions." Ron hissed out grabbing Hermione's wrists and throwing her down on his bed.

"B-but I didn't do anything." Hermione whispered.

"I don't care." Ron growled. He slapped Hermione across the face making her whimper.

"P-please," Hermione begged.

"Oh you're such a slut; you're begging for me right," Ron said as he took off his shirt.

"No! P-please let me go." Hermione pleaded. Ron ignored her and waved his wand. Hermione cried as she looked down to find her clothes was gone.

"Damn Granger you really do have a nice body." Ron teased.

Hermione quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around herself. "Let me leave Weasley." She said, "Or you will be sorry."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Ron asked, stalking towards her.

"Brown and Patil will be looking for me." Hermione said, walking backwards. She stopped when she hit the wall.

"No they won't," Ron whispered as he inched closer. "They're with Dean, Finnegan, and Longbottom." He ripped the blanket off of her and threw it behind him. "No one will find you."

Hermione knew it was now or never. Thinking quickly, she lunged for the wand that Ron had pointed at her. She clawed, scratched, bit; did everything she could think of to get away from him, or at least get the upper hand, yet Ron was stronger than her. He quickly hit her alongside her head, causing her grip on the wand to slacken just enough that he was able to mutter, "_Incarcerous."_

Hermione felt the ropes slide across her wrists, tying them together. She let out a cry of alarm as another spell lifted her from the floor and sat her on the bed. She wasn't fast enough for the third spell, and then she found herself strapped to the bed.

She heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped, and the sound of pants hitting to floor. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't dare opened them; she waited for this horrible nightmare to stop. She wondered where all of her Gryffindor courage went to.

She felt it when Ron was at her entrance. All she could do was scream as he thrusted into her again and again. But she knew no one would ever hear her screams. Tears stream down her face as she laid there

under the sweaty, still thrusting boy.

* * *

Harry and Jeremy were sitting down doing their work. Professor Granger had only left a few minutes ago and they meaning Jeremy wanted to get the homework done now rather than later.

"Jerms please can I just take a little nap?" Harry asked.

"Fine, but don't you dare ask to copy my work!" Harry smiled his thanks and laid his head down on his desk. He was asleep two minutes later.

**In his dream…**

_Harry's eyes snapped open. He found himself in a small bedroom, one he knew very well. He heard footsteps approaching the door. He backed up against the wall._

_"No." He whispered to himself "This can't be happening. It's a dream only a dream," Harry cried out. "Wake up! Why won't I wake up?" Just then the door to his bedroom in the orphanage banged open._

_"You little brat!" Master Umbridge yelled._

_"Go away! You're not real!" Harry yelled._

_"You broke that vase on purpose," She yelled. Harry was shaking his head._

_"No I didn't it was you." Harry said as he remembered what he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare about. It was the day Master Umbridge got drunk and broke the new glass vase she had bought._

_"Don't lie," She said as she slapped him. Harry was shocked as his dream played out what had happened that day._

_"Please don't" Harry cried as Umbridge pinned him down on his bed. Umbridge only laughed as she pulled his pants down then thrusted her toy into the only hole Harry had._

_"This will teach you to break my things," She yelled as she screwed him hard. Harry had tears streaming down his face. Why was he dreaming about this? He only wanted a nap! Where was Jazz? She was always the only one that could wake him up._

_"Please!" Harry begged but Umbridge only laughed. Her laughter soon turned into a cold evil one. One that made Harry's blood go cold._

_The dream shifted Harry was no longer in the orphanage. He found himself in a crib. He looked down at his body. He was a baby!_

_"What the-" But Harry didn't finish the sentence because he heard the laugh again._

_"You stupid child. I killed your father and mother and now I am going to kill you," The tall evil looking person said. Harry wanted to say this person was a man but he looked more like a snake. Harry could only assume this was Voldemort._

_Voldemort's words sunk in and a feeling of dread washed over him. His mum and dad were dead? He had little time with them and now they were gone! Jeremy! Where was Jeremy!_

_"No." Harry said to himself. "This is a dream, this is not happening. Why won't I wake up?" Voldemort began to laugh again and Harry looked up to find a wand pointed at his face._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. Harry felt pain. Pain worse than being stabbed or being shot. Worse pain than he had ever felt. He screamed and screamed. His screams were in the voice of a child. A baby's wail. He screamed he felt like the pain would never end. He wanted to die._

_"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Voldemort practically sang out, each time making the pain increase. Harry felt like every vein in his body was being cut, at the same time it was being dipped in poison._

_He wanted to die. Please just let him kill me Harry thought._

_"I grow tired of playing with you." Voldemort said as he lifted the curse off of the baby Harry._

_"Avada Kedarva!" Voldemort yelled. The last thing Harry saw was bright green like._

* * *

Lily and James ran into the room to find Harry on the floor screaming and twitching and Jeremy trying to wake him up.

"What happened?" James asked as he tried to wake up Harry.

"I-I don't know. He wanted to take a n-nap. Then not five minutes into the n-nap he was screaming! You have to wake him. His nightmares last forever." Jeremy said his voice weak.

Lily cast water charms, every charm and spell she knew that could wake up her son but none did.

"JAMES DO SOMETHING!" Lily said as she began to panic. Why isn't her baby waking up? Why does he keep screaming?

"I'm trying!" James yelled, starting to panic like his wife. He gathered his twitching son in his arms and shook him. Nope. He continued to scream.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" The voice of Sirius said as he and Remus walking into the room.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Remus asked alarmed as he walked over to a panicking Lily. She threw her arms around Remus and began to cry.

"I d-don't know! H-he won't w-wake u-up," She cried. James was shaking Harry again as Sirius was throwing more water spells at his godson.

"It's no use!" Jeremy said loudly so that he can be heard over Harry's screaming.

"What do you mean?" James asked still holding his twitching son.

"He's having a nightmare. He won't wake up soon. The only one who can wake him up is Jazz, and she's not here," Jeremy said. The four adults stared at the pale face boy.

"This has happened before?" Lily asked in a whisper. Jeremy nodded.

"Yea. Not as bad as this, he screams but these screams are different," Jeremy said as he began to shake. Sirius walked over to the shaking boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy immediately stopped shaking.

"How long does it take for him to wake up?" James yelled over Harry's screams.

"Five minutes but that's when Jazz is there to wake him up. When she's not it take half an hour for him to wake up on his own." Lily and James paled even more.

All they could do was wait for the half-hour to be over. Harry screamed the whole time. Five minutes till the thirty-minute mark, the screams faded. Harry stopped twitching and his body went limp.

All around the room was quiet then Harry's eyes snapped open. As soon as his eyes opened Harry jumped out of his father's arms and backed away.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus walked toward Harry wanting to help but every step they took forward he took back.

"H-Harry" Jeremy said. Harry's snapped his head to look at Jeremy. He saw that his brother was scared.

"Jerms," Harry whispered. He ran to his brother and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I scared you Speed." Jeremy hugged his brother tightly. James and Lily looked like they wanted to hug Harry as well but they didn't move.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked her voice cracking at the end. Harry looked around the room guilty.

"Yea, I'm sorry I scared everyone." Harry apologized.

"Let's go to the living room alright?" James said. Everyone nodded. Lily ran in front of them and into the kitchen. When everyone was sitting down in the living room, Harry and Jeremy in the same armchair, Lily came out of the kitchen with some hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Harry said weakly. Lily nodded and when everyone had their own she sat down with hers.

"Harry?" Lily asked after a few minutes of just drinking the hot chocolate "What was that?"

"A nightmare," Harry answered. "I'm sorry." He repeated, dropping his head down feeling ashamed of himself.

"That was some nightmare." Sirius commented. Harry blushed.

"Sorry-" James cut off his son.

"No. You don't need to apologize again. After all, it was not your fault." Harry nodded.

"Do you do you think you can tell us what it was about?" Lily asked uncertain. Harry let out a loud sigh.

"Yes but p-please don't judge me after words alright?" His small family nodded. Jeremy laid his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry hugged his brother.

"Alright I wanted to take a nap, so I did. Then I kind of woke up in my dream. I wasn't in the classroom anymore that's how I knew it was a dream." Harry began.

"Where were you?" Lily asked.

"The O-orphanage" Lily and James paled. Remus, Sirius and Jeremy looked angry.

"I was remembering the time when Umbridge broke her vase when she was drunk. She had been angry and blamed me." Harry told them his eyes distant.

"She has a lot of t-toys" Harry said. Lily had tears in her eyes and James, Sirius, Remus, and Jeremy looked disgusted.

"One of her f-favorite was a s-strap on" Harry continued. "She said I would p-pay for breaking her vase then she, um, she put the strap on in the only h-hole I have." Harry said quickly. Lily cried silently while James and Sirius wanted nothing more than to go and kill Umbridge. Remus wanting to hold Harry and tell him it was only a dream, but knew he couldn't after all if wasn't just as dream it was a memory.

"She did that to me for two hours." Harry told them. They all had a face of disgust. The Marauder's and Lily didn't understand how someone could do that to a child.

"The dream changed though and I found myself as a baby," Harry told his family. Lily and James looked up quickly.

"What?" James asked.

"Yea I know. I don't understand either. One minute I'm under Umbridge and she's laughing at me and thrusting into me and then the next her laugh turns into a cold evil one and I find myself in a blue crib." Harry explained to his parents.

Lily and James paled. Remus and Sirius had similar reactions but Jeremy looked confused.

"The orphanage doesn't have cribs though," Jeremy said.

"No that was Harry's crib when he lived here." Lily said quickly. "What happened Harry?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"The laugh came from a man only he looked like a snake, so I assumed that was Voldemort." The people in the room paled. Remus nodded.

"Yes that is Voldemort," He said.

"He's ugly." Harry told them. Sirius laughed but it sounded off.

"What happened after you saw him?" James asked his son.

"He laughed and said his killed my parents. I looked at the floor and saw m-mum lying there." Harry shuddered. The others in the room did as well.

"Then he did this spell on me one I haven't learned yet," He said.

"What spell?" Remus asked.

"Crucio? I don't know if I heard it right all I know was I was hit and then I started screaming at the pain" Harry explained. To everyone's surprise Lily began to yell.

"THAT BASTARD! HE USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON MY BABY! HE WAS JUST A BABY!" She then broke down crying. James held her as he himself had tears in his eyes.

"What's the Cruciatus curse?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a spell that causes pain and only pain." Sirius said. Harry snorted.

"Well they got that right. It hurts worse than when Umbridge…" Harry trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. James, Sirius, Remus and Jeremy pretend they didn't hear.

He decided to explain it differently to his brother.

"It hurts worse than that time I got stabbed in the stomach," Harry said not noticing that Remus, Sirius and James flinched nor that Lily cried louder.

"Worse than the time you got shot on the shoulder?" Jeremy asked, oblivious to the others.

"Yea even worse than the time I twisted my leg jumping over that fence and having the bones in my leg sticking out of my skin."

"Enough!" Sirius yelled looking green.

"Sorry." Harry and Jeremy said.

"You have had a bad life huh Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry only nodded looking down.

"What else happened in the dream?" Lily asked when she had finally calmed down again.

"After he did the Cruciatus Curse for what felt like an hour he then did this other spell and everything went black and my forehead burned worse than the time I got stuck in the burning building me and Bud were robbing." Harry told them.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily groaned while Jeremy looked sympathetic.

"What was this spell?" Jeremy asked. To everyone's surprise Harry laughed.

"Abra Kadabra can you believe it Jerms the simplest words for a simple magic trick." Jeremy laughed along with Harry not noticing James and Sirius shocked looks.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.

"Muggles do fake magic like pulling a rabbit out of a hat and they say Abra Kadabra" Lily explained before Jeremy or Harry could.

"Muggles are weird." Sirius commented. "And you heard it wrong Harry; it's not Abra Kadabra."

"Then what was it?" Jeremy and Harry asked together.

"Avada Kedarva." James whispered. "The killing curse."

No one said anything for a while and eventually Lily stood up.

"It's getting late Remus can you get some Dreamless Sleep potion for Harry? I'm scared this will happen again." Remus nodded but before he left Harry said.

"It won't."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"It only happens every other week," Harry explained.

"Well I don't want to take any chances." Everyone left after that. Remus and Sirius to get the potion and Lily out to the front lawn to get some fresh air. James made to follow her when Harry stopped him.

"Uh James?" Harry asked. James was startled but got over it quickly trying to stop the frown that was forming on his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked his voice sounding uncertain.

"Of course." Harry nodded then walked away. James looked confused then he realized his son wanted him to follow him. Once both Harry and James were upstairs and in the room Harry closed the door.

"Where's Jeremy?" James asked as he sat himself on Harry's bed.

"Taking a shower." Harry said as he crawled onto his bed and sat himself next to his dad. James nodded.

"Before you say anything I want to say I'm so sorry that you have these nightmares and I'm sorry of all those things Umbitch did to you." Harry nodded.

"It all right it isn't your fault but thank you." James nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" James asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I did something bad today." Harry started.

"What did you do?" James asked curiously.

"We learned the summoning charm and the levitating charm today and when Hermione was leaving I wanted to summon her into my arms." Harry told his father "But I said the wrong spell I think and her robes started to rise off of her. She stopped my spell and blasted me back but not before she yelled at me then left…crying." To Harry's surprise James sighed.

"Harry you are just like I was at your age. I also did not know how to win the affection of the girl I wanted. Well, that's really an understatement. Your mother hated me until our seventh year!" James told his son.

"How did you win her over?" Harry asked looking his father in the eye.

"I stopped being a prat," James said with a laugh. "I grew up I guess. How about just be a good student and friend to Hermione, I'm sure she will fall head over heels for you if you do." James said. Harry smiled.

"And try surprising her every now and then. Make her smile but don't be a conceded big head." James said quickly listing all the things he did.

"I won't." Harry said.

"Have you asked her out?" James asked. Harry nodded "Okay don't anymore. I asked your mother out ten times a day and she hated it." Harry laughed. James spent the next ten minutes telling Harry all the times he went wrong in asking out his Lily.

"Well Harry, I'll go see where your potion is, okay?" James said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Um thanks…Dad" Harry said as he laid down. James stopped at the door. A smile grew as he walked out the door.

"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked as James walking into the kitchen.

"Harry called me dad." James said his smile growing even bigger. Lily smiled as well.

"I'm glad. It means were growing on him." James laughed.

"Yea and he sure as hell is growing on us too." Lily laughed and agreed to that. She left James and the kitchen and went up to her son's room.

"Hello boys." Lily said as she walked in. Harry was laying down on his bed Jeremy the same but in his own bed.

"Hi," Harry said quietly. Lily smiled warmly at him and handed him the potion. Harry drank it down then made a face.

"Sorry honey I wish I could give you something for the taste but I can't." Lily said as Jeremy laughed. Harry shot a playful glare at his brother. Lily laughed lightly then got up.

"Goodnight boys." Lily said as she closed the door slowly.

"Night," Harry and Jeremy said. Jeremy yawned as the door shut. A few minutes later and he was asleep. Harry too could feel his eyelids dropping. With Hermione and the thought of seeing her again tomorrow in Harry's head his world went black.

The thing was though, Hermione never showed up the next day, or the day after that.

**_So what did you think? How did you like this chapter? I hate umbitch and she is my character! What did you think about her? What did you think about the Ron/Hermione part? The Harry part? Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be Harry and Dumbledore's first training session and Hermione might or might not show up in the next chapter! Should Harry find out what happened to her?_**

**_review_**


	15. A New Friend

**Hello people who liked and follow this story. I would like to say thank you to those who have taken the time to read this and who have reviewed. So I just wanted to say that I dont know how long this story will be my guess is it will go up to the 40 chapter mark give or take a few so sorry if you think it might be going slow. Anyways I do not own Harry Potter just love it**

**_Warning this chapter has a few cuss words in it. You have been WARNED_**

**_Next chapter up! Enjoy_**

The day was a Friday and it had been two days since Harry's first lesson with Dumbledore. It had gone rather good, most of it was just talking. Dumbledore had asked Harry what all his strength and weaknesses were, as well as his skills. Harry had been honest though he decided not to tell Dumbledore all of his skills just to be on the safe side if Dumbledore turned out to be a threat. But that was not what Harry was thinking about on this Friday afternoon; he was thinking about Hermione.

He hadn't seen her in four days and he was starting to think something was wrong. That's what was on his mind as he walked into the living room to talk to his parents.

"Dad can we please just go?" Harry asked again. He had been calling James dad ever since the day of his nightmare, not that he minded.

"You can't Harry." James said again. "I'm sure Professor Granger is fine."

"She hasn't been here in four days!" Harry yelled frustrated "What if it's because of me? I-I have to say sorry," Harry pleaded. Lily looked confused.

"What did you do?" Lily asked. Harry looked away not wanting to tell his mother what had happened that day. Lucky for him Sirius and Jeremy decided now was the time to apparate into the living room.

"Hey." Jeremy said as he sat himself next to Harry.

"Hey how did it go?" Harry asked. Jeremy and Sirius had gone out to look for Jazz and the gang but had been unlucky. Both James and Sirius were helping the boys find them though they kept this away from Lily.

"How did what go?" Lily asked.

"Jeremy was helping me find a house." In all honest that was kind of true. Jeremy and Sirius were looking for a house along with the gang. The house was so that Jazz would no longer have to live in the streets anymore.

"Oh" was all Lily said. Just then they all heard a chime. It sounded like a cell phone to Harry and Jeremy. James got up and walked over to the fire.

"Call from Hogwarts." A voice, said. "Do you accept?"

"Yes we accept the fire call from Hogwarts." James said. The fire lighted up then a head was in the fire. The head of Professor McGonagall was in the fire making Harry and Jeremy jump in shock.

"James, Lily may I come through?" she asked. At Lily and James nod McGonagall walked through the fire.

"I have grave news," she said sadly. The Marauder's, Lily, Harry and Jeremy stiffened.

"Does it have to do with Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, hoping with all his might that it didn't.

"Yes." McGonagall said. Harry braced himself for the bad news.

"Maybe you and Jeremy should wait outside the living room while I tell your parents what happened" McGonagall said looking uncomterable. Jeremy bit back a growl while Harry just shook his head.

"I don't think so" Harry snapped "Just tell us, all of us" McGonagall looked like she wanted to protest but the look Harry and Jeremy gave her made her drop it.

"Very well then. Three days ago Ms. Granger did not turn up to her classes, when we asked her roommates were she was they said she was sick in her dorm. She was in there till today when I went to check on her. I found her in her bed, shaking and crying. I asked her what was wrong but she just kept saying she was sick." McGonagall said.

"I took her to the hospital wing were Poppy did a check up on her and…"

"And what?" Harry asked. He was worried, very worried.

"And it turns out that someone had beaten her. She had burses all over her hands, her legs and her chest. It turns out that whoever beat her also raped her as well," McGonagall said grimly. Harry and the others paled. Harry because he knew how it felt like to be raped.

"No." Harry whispered. James put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Is she okay now?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes she is resting, but she will not be able to be your teacher for a while." Jeremy paled. He hated what had happened to his new friend.

"What happened to the one who attacked her?" Harry and Jeremy asked together getting up. It was one thing to hurt them but to hurt someone that they cared about well…

"We do not know who did it. She will not say anything," Lily was silently crying and James was hugging her. Remus and Sirius were standing there not knowing what to do but Harry and Jeremy were getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"So no one has been punished?" Jeremy asked in a deadly whisper.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me!" Harry yelled. "She was RAPED! You have to punish someone!" Harry was shaking.

"Harry there doing the best they can." Lily said quietly.

"No! _Adults_ don't do anything right. A child was raped by another child or maybe even a teacher and no one has done anything!" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now wait a minute young man, no teacher at Hogwarts would ever harm a child. Hogwarts is one of the safest-" McGonagall began but stopped when Harry snorted.

"Yea right and yet a student was raped." Jeremy growled out. He didn't know what it was like to be raped but he knew his brother did and now his new friend too.

"Can we see her?" Jeremy asked. McGonagall shook her head, as did James and Lily.

"And why bloody hell not?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Lily yelled. "Watch your tongue and you're not allowed at Hogwarts because you are not a student yet."

"I don't give a damn about my language nor that I'm not allowed because I'm not a student. Hermione was raped I want to see her and I want to kill the bloody person who did it." Harry spit out. James and Lily paled they knew that Harry could and probably would kill whoever did this to Hermione.

"And I'll help." Jeremy added.

"No one will do anything right now. I came here today to tell you why your teacher has not been coming and to let you know that a new teacher will show up in two days. That is all." With that the old Professor walked into the fire and disappeared.

"Bloody mother fuckin no good stupid dumbass git face lady." Harry cursed with a scowl.

"Harry!" Lily yelled again.

"Give it a rest." Jeremy snapped as he threw a cigarette at Harry. Lily looked shocked, Jeremy had always been respectful towards her and now both her sons were acting very different and she didn't like it.

"Look we all need to just calm down and-" James began.

"No I need to see Hermione." Harry said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"You can't." Lily said stubbornly. "They won't let you in"

"I don't give a rat's ass who will and won't let me in. I want to see her and I will." Harry said getting up; Jeremy following his lead did as well.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lily asked her son's back as she watched him leave. Harry turned around and smirked at his mother.

"Why you don't think dad, Sirius and I were just talking about Quidditch did you? No they were telling lots of story about their times at Hogwarts some in which mentioned getting out of Hogwarts through secret passage ways. Now if they can get out then I can get it," Harry said. He saw his father and Sirius frown though it didn't reach their eyes.

"Harry James Potter you will not walk out that door!" Lily yelled as Harry and Jeremy reached the front door and had a hand on the handle. Harry turned around once more to face his mother. James, Sirius, and Remus were behind her. Harry smirked.

"Watch me." And with that Harry and Jeremy walked out the door then Harry grabbed Jeremy's arm and whispered 'I want out' then with a loud pop they were both gone.

"James, Sirius." Lily growled out as she glared at the space her son was at only seconds ago. James and Sirius both gulped loudly.

"Yes?" They asked quietly.

"Get them back here." Lily whispered. "NOW!" James and Sirius quickly ran out side and aoparated away. Remus walked up to Lily.

"It will be alright Lils." Remus said as he led her back into the house for some tea. He would try to calm her down so that she didn't rip Harry, Jeremy, Sirius or James's heads off when they returned.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked as soon as he and Harry landed on the outskirts of a small village.

"Hogsmeade. Dad told me about it. There's a secret passage way in a small candy shop called Honeydukes. It will lead us to Hogwarts." Jeremy nodded as he followed his brother down the narrow road towards the small town.

"Where in Honeydukes is the passageway?" Jeremy asked when they stopped outside the sweet shop.

"In the basement." Harry said as he and Jeremy slipped inside. In side it was packed with kids. Students by the looks of their robes. Harry and Jeremy easily made their way through the shop and into the basement unnoticed because a group of kids and a boy with flaming red hair had been caught stealing some candy and had distracted the owner.

Once inside the basement both Harry and Jeremy looked around for the entrance of the passageway but to no avail.

"Where is it?" Jeremy hissed out looking around. Harry was getting annoyed he could find the damn door.

"Looking for this?" Harry and Jeremy's head snapped up to see James and Sirius holding up the trap door to the entrance of the passage way.

"Yes." Harry and Jeremy said making their way to the door. "We are not going back with you." Harry told them lowering himself into the tunnel.

"Nor did we want you too." James told his son as Jeremy made his way down the door. "We're going with you though. We are so going to get a beating when we get home." James warned them as he himself made his way down into the passageway.

"How did you know the door was there?" Jeremy asked as they made their way down the passage way.

"All the times we came through here to get chocolate for moony please I could find it in my sleep. Blimey I forgot how small this tunnel is," Sirius said as he hit his head at the top of the passageway.

"Where does it lead out to?" Harry asked as he was in the lead.

"Behind the statue of the one eyed witch." James told his son.

"Kay." was all Harry said. No one said no more and soon they found themselves faced with a stone wall. Harry pushed it and soon it opened. When they were out Harry turned to in fact a statue of a one eyed witch.

"Here," James said as he handed his son a cloak. "It my old invisibility cloak. Hide under it." Harry and Jeremy did as they were told.

"The hospital wing is two floors down to the left past the portrait of the wounded wizard." Sirius told the air where he knew his godson was at. Just then they heard footsteps and James and Sirius turned to face a man neither of them liked.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Potter and Black come back to do a prank?" Severus Snape asked the two men unable to see Harry and Jeremy who were under the cloak.

"We don't need your permission to visit Hogwarts Snivillius." James spat out. Harry and Jeremy started to back away from the fighting adults.

"Watch yourself Potter, no Lily here to stop me from hexing your ass off." Harry heard the man tell his father as he and Jeremy reached the end of the hall.

"You wish Snivillus" Sirius said. "_Levicorpus_." Harry and Jeremy heard Sirius yell then his bark laughter. Harry smirked as he saw the man was hanging upside down by his ankle. He and Jeremy made their way down the stairs silently laughing at the man.

* * *

They walked toward the hospital wing, avoiding students and teachers along the way. Hogwarts was big, so when they finally made it past the moving picture of the wounded wizard, ten minutes had gone by.

"Here it is." Harry whispered as he opened the door to the infirmary. The light to an office at the end of the room was on but the door was closed. Harry and Jeremy saw that Hermione was on a bed toward the middle of the room. They silently made their way towards her to see that she was asleep.

Jeremy saw Harry smile. He couldn't blame him Hermione looked so peaceful and beautiful asleep.

"Don't," Hermione muttered in her sleep "Stop! Please your hurting me." Harry paled. He knew what she was dreaming about but before he could wake her up the door to the office opened and out walked the nurse.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. The nurse looked sadly at her.

"Ms. Granger I'm about to go to the great hall for dinner. The students should be coming back from Hogsmeade soon. Are you sure you don't want to join us tonight?" She asked. Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No, I'll just stay here and read I need to catch up on my lessons." The nurse nodded then made her way out of the room closing the door shut on her way out.

Hermione sighed. Harry looked at Jeremy and Jeremy looked at Harry. They both nodded and pulled the cloak off of themselves. Hermione screamed.

"Shhh Hermione it's us." Jeremy told his friend, looking at the door to make sure no one had heard her scream and came to check up on her.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" Hermione asked.

"I came to see my friend." Jeremy told her. Hermione smiled slightly. Then she saw Harry there and frowned. Harry saw her frown and quickly said, "I came to say I'm sorry. I'm a git I know. I just like you and I'm not use to talking to pretty girls that don't live on the streets and so you know I treated you the same as I treated them." Harry said quickly. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. Harry blushed under her gaze.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted." Hermione told Harry. Harry smiled.

"S-so can we be friends too?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Will you still hit on me?" Hermione asked

"Yes." At the look Hermione gave him Harry quickly added "But not so much and I won't be a git." Hermione laughed for the first time since her attack.

"Okay we will be friends." Harry grinned then he remembered why they came here in the first place.

"Hermione who did this to you? I'll go and kill them for you." Hermione paled.

"I can't tell you." Hermione whispered.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "We want to hurt them for hurting you. You're my friend, no one hurts my friend." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had two friend who cared about her that much.

"He will k-kill me if I tell on him." Hermione said starting to shake slightly. Harry and Jeremy growled; they hated the sound of fear that was dripping from her voice.

"I promise you he will never touch you again," Harry told her "Just tell me who did it."

"No you don't understand." Hermione said her voice cracking. Harry snorted

"Oh I don't understand? I don't understand the feeling of being helpless? Lying under someone who had just caused you pain, made you feel weak and dirty? Took not only your virginity but also your piece in mind? Trust me I understand more than you think." Harry said sourly. Hermione got angry. She of course didn't know that Harry did understand so she thought he was making fun of her.

"You don't! You have never-" she was cut off by her new friend.

"Yes I have!" Harry yelled "Every night in the damn orphanage she would come to my room or take me to hers. She would rape me hard, making me scream and cry for help. I know how you feel. I would ask for help but no one ever did anything. That's the difference Hermione I will do something to help you I promise." Harry told her. Hermione was silently crying.

"I'm so sorry I-I didn't know I." Hermione rambled.

"It's okay" Harry told her as he got on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Hermione cried into his shoulders. "I understand. I wish I had someone to help me when I need it like you do now. But I can't help you if you don't tell me who it was." Harry told her in her ear. Before Hermione could respond the door to the hospital wing opened. Jeremy threw the invisibility cloak on the three of them just as Sirius and James walked in.

"It's just us." James said to what looked like an empty room. Jeremy took the cloak off again. James and Sirius made their way to the two boys and one girl.

Sirius smirked as he saw that Harry was holding Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" James asked softly.

"I-I'm fine Mr. Potter." Hermione told him. She moved out of Harry's arms and stood up. "I-I know that you Mr. Potter and Mr. Black would never hurt me b-but I don't feel comfortable being in a room full of just boys." Hermione said. James and Sirius immediately stood up.

"Your right we would never hurt you," Sirius said "But we wanted to ask you who did this to you?"

"I already asked she won't say." Harry said from where he stood.

"I'm sorry I just can't talk about it right now." Hermione said quietly.

"That's alright Hermione just know that we are here for you if you need us." Hermione nodded.

"Well we have to go so we will let you rest okay?" James said.

"Harry?" Hermione said as Harry, Jeremy, James and Sirius were leaving.

"Um why don't we wait outside." Sirius said trying to hide his smirk. James, Sirius and Jeremy left the hospital wing.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked as he stood in front of her.

"Does it get better?" Hermione asked

"Eventually. It will be a while but eventually you will be able to sleep without having to cry yourself to sleep." Harry said sadly.

"Can I write to you? I think talking to someone who knows how I feel will help," Hermione said.

"Yea you can write to me. Just please be careful and I want you to promise me something." Harry said as he took a step forward.

"Yea?" Hermione asked

"Hold on. JEREMY!" Harry called. Jeremy ran into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me have your necklace. I'll make you another one later." Jeremy nodded and handed over a necklace with a small silver heart attached to it.

"Thanks." Harry said. Jeremy nodded then left again. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"If you are ever in trouble or you need me please just ask for me; I'll come to you." Harry said as he handed her the necklace. "I made this. You see Jerms and I use to live out on the streets and even though I tried my hardest to be with him. We sometimes had to split up so I made this necklace for him. I have one to." Harry said as he pulled out a necklace with a blue heart attached to it.

"I could feel his heart beat. If he was ever in trouble mine would burn and I'd close my eyes and I'd pop out from where I was and end up where he was." Harry told her. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered putting on the necklace. To her it felt like a safety blanket, knowing that someone would be her savior.

"Anytime." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Harry hugged her back but after a few seconds let go.

"If you wanted to be more then friends you should have just said so." Harry teased. Hermione laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Alright well I have to go, I expect a letter from you 'Mione." Hermione nodded. Harry stood there for a second unsure if he should do what he was thinking. After a second thought he said, "What the hell." Then he leaned in and kissed Hermione on her forehead. He left quickly, leaving a shocked and blushing bookworm behind.

"Took you long enough." Jeremy said as soon as Harry was outside the hospital wing.

"Stuff it," He said then he saw his father and Sirius.

"Let's go home; mums going to kill us." They all shuddered as they made their way out to the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone was eating in the great hall so no one saw nor stopped them.

* * *

When they made it home they got an earful by a very angry Lily. Once she finished her yelling she ordered all of them to bed James, and Sirius included.

When Harry made it to his room and he laid down to sleep he heard a hissing noise next to his bed.

_"Master?"_ Slick called.

_"Yea slick?"_ Harry asked with a yawn.

_"What has you troubled?"_ the snake asked.

_"Her."_ was all Harry said.

_"Your mate?"_ Slick asked in a way that Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Not my mate,"_ Harry said quickly.

_"But you love her."_ Slick said as he curled up next to Harry's head. Harry said nothing. Did he love Hermione? He can't! Can he? He didn't even know her that well. No he couldn't deny he loved her.

That night Harry fell asleep to the feeling of Hermione's heart beat and thinking about the girl who he knew had stolen his heart. His last thought was what he was going to do when he found out what bloke decided it was okay to hurt his Hermione.

**_ So what did you think? Review please (: Will update maybe in a few days or next week. Please check out my other stories like Time Turner Destiny or When Your Bored Bad Things Happen._**

**_Thank You c:_**


	16. Deals and Father Figures

**_WARNING_**** - IT HAS SOME CUSSING IN IT SO PLEASE DONT SCOWLED ME OR ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

The next few days past like a blur. Harry had met his new teacher and he was horrid in every way! Who chose these people? He didn't know left from right and when questioned all he said was that we need to read the book on said subject. It got to the point where Harry wanted to just punch him in the face. Hermione who by now was around 13 going on 14 years old was better than this Professor Lockhart.

"Dad please." Harry begged as soon as Professor Lockhart left for the day. That day they had been learning charms and potions. This meant a day of just reading charms and putting stuff into big plastic bowls.

"Harry you know as well as I do that he won't do it." James tried to explain but Harry didn't want to hear. It had been a week since they had visited Hermione and she had not replied nor written any letters to his son or Jeremy. That was why Harry was in an awful mood; worse than when Professor Lockhart had arrived.

"Just tell him to stick his pride up his ass and come over here!" James laughed at his son. Were Jeremy and Sirius were sitting they laughed as well.

"Harry he already has a stick up his ass." Sirius barked out. Harry rolled his eyes and threw himself on the couch.

"I hate it here." He spat out. It wasn't true, he love it there. He loved waking up every morning and not having to wonder if he was going to eat that day; loved to wake up to his mother and father at the kitchen table. The only fault he found in his new life was that it was boring. Compared to beating up people and mugging and stealing, sitting on the couch reading and then eating and sleeping his life had taken a turn into Snooze-Ville.

"Oh," was all that came out of his father and mothers mouth. Lily had decided she should check up on her family and had walked in when Harry had shared his feelings. Instantly Harry felt the guilt creep up in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Harry said and was relieved when the spark in his father's eyes return and his mother didn't look like she was going to cry. But he soon felt frustrated again and decided he needed to punch something. Like hell he was going to punch Jeremy or his family so instead he turned to the nearest wall and punched it. A decent size of the wall fell off, and now there was a huge hole in the wall.

"Harry!" Lily scowled and walked over to examine her son's hands. Harry pulled his hands out of his mother's grip.

"Ugh I'm just so frustrated." Harry groaned.

"Why?" James asked. Harry said nothing.

"Honey why?" Lily tried but got the same results; nothing.

"Harry it's not good to hold anything in, trust me." But Harry ignored his godfather.

"Harry James Potter." Harry filched, as did Lily, James and Sirius. Jeremy got up from his seat and walked up to his brother of everything but blood.

"Jeremy?" Harry asked.

"Why are you frustrated?" Jeremy asked. Harry swallowed a laugh; he never not answered Jeremy's questions.

"Can you honestly tell me you are not bored out of your mind?" Harry asked instead of answering fully. Jeremy thought for a second.

"Yea, it's not the same but isn't that good?" Jeremy hadn't really liked the streets yet he knew were Harry was coming from. The streets were the first place they had both thought as home.

"Its home Jerms." Harry mumbled, hoping his mother had not heard him.

"Harry this is your home." Lily said. Damn.

"Yea it is but you don't understand you can't." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then help us understand." James suggested. Harry unclenched his teeth, fine they want to know, then they will know.

"I miss the rush! I miss the feeling of having my victims scared under my grip. I miss the look of fear in their eyes because they knew they were a second away from death. Knew that when Bolt told them not to hurt someone or not to cross him that he meant it. But where is Bolt now? Hmm? He's sitting on the couch after a stupid lesson with a stupid man and mad at his father's friend for having a stick up his ass." Lily look appalled.

"What?" She asked disgusted as she looked between her son and her husband.

"Remus refuses to teach Harry. So Harry says he has a stick up well you know." James explained. "Harry I know that you…miss these things but what do you want us to do? We will not throw you back in the streets and we sure as hell won't let you go around killing people because you miss the rush."

"I told you. You don't understand." Harry said as he stood up and left. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

The room he had left stayed quiet, though one person was debating on whether or not to go upstairs with his brother or stay here and explain to his adoptive family what the hell was going on.

"Explain." Sirius said as he pointed a finger at Jeremy. Well that answered his question.

"Harry used to do everything." At his new families confused faces he continued, "I don't know what it's like to fully live on the streets. Harry would watch me, feed me, and keep me safe. I know how to kill yes but I was never as fast nor as skilled. When I was in trouble Harry was always there to help me. Now how would you feel if all of a sudden you had nothing to do? When one morning you're fighting for your life and the next your waking up being cared for and loved when never in your life has that happened?"

"But that's the good thing it can happen now!" Lily protested.

"But you don't understand! Ugh think of it like this. You have had chocolate all your life and then all of a sudden they take away your chocolate and give you a carrot. What the hell are you going to be thinking?" Jeremy questioned.

"That I want my chocolate back," James said, as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Exactly." Was all that Jeremy said as he left in search of his chocolate missing best friend.

"Harry I'm sorry." Jeremy whispered as he walked into the room.

"Don't be, it's not your fault we now have people who love us," Harry said from his stop on the bed.

"Yeah but-" whatever he was going to say was cut off by a yell coming from down the stairs. In an instant Harry and Jeremy were running toward the source of the noise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Lily screamed. Harry and Jeremy winced; they knew their mother only cussed when she was very pissed off.

"What's going on?" Harry and Jeremy asked as they walked in the living room to find their father standing by Sirius both looking down on Lily, as she turned red.

"Go pack your things were going on a trip," was all James said.

"What-" Harry was about to ask when Lily began to yell again.

"JAMES I TOLD YOU NO! HE IS MY SON AND I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY HELL YOU ARE SAYING I WILL NOT LET YOU OR HIM OR JEREMY NOT EVEN SIRIUS GO!" James for the first time since Jeremy and Harry had known him was now glaring at his wife. It was a scary sight. James was not easily angered and when he was well…

"He is MY son too. Just because you are the mother does not mean you decide everything. I told you my reasons and they are by far better than yours. But you need to get it through your cute know-it-all skull that you are not in charge! None of us are! We are a team; we are married so STOP trying to control everything!" James said in a harsh tone. His glare was still on a shocked Lily as he said his next words.

"We are going away for three days. I will be staying with him. He just needs closure. While we are gone you need to think about how this marriage is supposed to be, and how you are not the boss of me. I may have been a prat in school but I am no longer, so stop talking to me like I just did a prank and you have to tell me off. Boys go get ready for a three day trip, be down here in five minutes." Jeremy and Harry did not argue. James tone had not risen but it was still scary.

"I know where you get your killer attitude and surprisingly it's not from your mother." Jeremy whispered as he and Harry and Sirius who wanted to get out of the room with a glaring James and a bright red in the face Lily.

Five minutes could not go any faster. When Jeremy, Harry and Sirius were packed and ready James met them at the door.

"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked

"In our bedroom I suppose." James murmured. He walked out into the yard the others followed. Harry as always walked and grabbed his father's arm, Jeremy the same with Sirius. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tug of apperating. As soon as they landed he looked around and saw that they were in the same ally as the first time they had met Keys and the gang.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked unable to wipe the grin that had appeared on his face and was refusing to leave. James, Sirius and Jeremy were happy that Harry was happy.

"We will be spending the next three days living the way you did. Or rather you will me and Padfoot will be invisible though a charm. It will not work for you both, just for everyone else." James explained to his son. Harry couldn't help it he ran to his father and hugged him for the first time in his life.

James watched as he son ran up to him. At first he thought that Harry was going to tackle him but then he realized his son was only hugging him. He hugged him back and held back the tears that threatened to escape as he thought about what was happening. He was hugging his Harry, his boy for the very first time since he was a baby. Harry then let go of his father and hugged his godfather. Sirius shocked that he even got a hug staggered a little but did not fall. He returned the hug of his godson then let go.

James was glad, as was Sirius. He was right; the trip was already bringing them closer.

"Alright so I'm going to cast the charm. You and Jeremy will be the only ones that will see Padfoot and me alright?" Harry and Jeremy nodded and watched as James pointed his wand at Sirius and Sirius pointed his wand at James. They both said something under their breath then blue light came out of each other wand and hit their chests. Yet nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Harry commented

"Harry were invisible to others but you and Jerms of course you will see no difference." Sirius said with a laugh. The others laughed as well then Harry thought of something.

"Dad? Padfoot, I need you guys to promise that no matter what happens you will not interfere with anything. I might get hurt but you cannot help, please?" Harry pleaded. James and Sirius looked at each other and then at Jeremy. Jeremy only nodded his head once.

"Alright but if it gets too far…" Harry stopped his father with a smile.

"I will yell out Mischief NOT Managed." They all agreed and then James and Sirius were following the boys down the alleys.

Harry and Jeremy walked down the familiar alleys with ease. It seemed like so long ago when both boys had followed Skip and Jazz down this ally to their home.

When they reached the same door as so long ago a tall but familiar man answered. He looked out to see two boys and only to boys, unaware of the two men with them.

"Password?" The tall man asked. Harry and Jeremy smiled.

"Shut up Zazo." Zazo laughed. He opened the door for both boys and James and Sirius quickly slipped inside and backed up against the wall. Inside were a lot of people. Jazz, Bud, Zazo, Fables, Blondie, Scars, and so many others that both Jeremy and Harry had not seen in a while. The person that stood out most was the man standing in the middle of the room now. Keys.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Keys said with a glare. To Jeremy's credit he didn't flinch at the tone or the glare.

"We have come to apologize and to offer a deal." Harry said as he stepped in front of his brother.

"What is it Bolt?" Keys asked, this time Harry and Jeremy heard the sadness in the man's voice.

"Keys…" Harry whispered, "I'm sorry." Keys in turned walked up to Bolt. Bolt stood his ground and he tried to ignore his father who was now standing behind him even though the others could not see him.

"You left us. We helped you, took you when your parents didn't!" Keys screamed. He looked at Harry anger in his eyes and punched him in the eye. To Harry everything moved in slow motion. He saw Jeremy holding Sirius and James back, though to others they only saw Jeremy standing awkwardly and hold his hands out in the air. Harry saw Keys kick him, and punch him again. Harry didn't cry, he never had. Not when Keys hit him. Eventually Keys stopped beating Harry, and helped the boy up.

"You never made a sound. You never cried." Keys muttered.

"And I will never cry. I will never make a sound," Harry agreed.

"Why?" Keys asked though he already knew the answer.

"It makes you weak." Harry answered. Keys looked at him long and hard then did the thing he wanted to do most. He hugged the rug-rat that had sneaked into his heart. Harry hugged the man who could sometimes be too cruel.

"You taught me that much Keys." Harry whispered when Keys let go. When Keys wasn't looking Harry cast a sideways glance at his father and saw that he had no expression on his face.

"Yea I taught you well. You killed Jay and his crew! We found them, and well you know what better way to get rid of rubbish?" Keys asked with a laugh

"To burn it," Harry and Keys said together making everyone else laugh. "Yea well I didn't get a chance to burn them, Jeremy got stabbed." Harry explained. All eyes turned to Jeremy at once.

"I'm fine." He told them with a smirk.

"How did you get better?" Keys asked.

"My father and his friends showed up and helped. That's when they took me and Jerms with them" Harry told his leader. Keys angrily spat on the floor.

"Don't." Jeremy and Harry whispered together.

"Don't? Why not? I will kill them, the next chance I get." From the corner of the room they all heard a snort. Harry cast a panicked look at Sirius to shut up but it was too late. Keys walked up toward the noise but Sirius and James silently crept away from him.

When Keys saw nothing he ignored what he heard and turned back to the boys in front of him.

"So spill then Bolt. You and Speed came to make a deal. What is it?" Keys asked.

"I'm rich, beyond rich really and my father he wants me to stay. He and my mother want me to live with them but my mother does not want me to return here." Harry began.

"They why did you come?" Keys asked harshly.

"Because my father stood up for me and let me come. He's a great man my father." From the corner where he stood James blushed.

"Anyways. I have money, an account for myself. I talked to my father and he agreed with my decision." Keys and the rest of the gang looked confused.

"Which is?" Jazz asked loudly.

"That I give half my money to you guys and my house." Harry told them with a grin. He and Jeremy laughed at their faces.

"You're giving us money? Why?" Fables asked shocked.

"Because you guys made me who I am. You saved me, protected me and now I will return the favor." Keys was starting to shake his head.

"You paid your due like everyone else every week." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes but you guys are family. Please let me give you the house and the money." Harry pleaded, while Jeremy nodded at them.

"How much is it?" Bud asked in his crispy voice.

"Two million five hundred and fifty three thousand dollars, plus a house and four cars." Harry told them. The room grew cold, all the stares were on the two boys and everyone had their mouths open apart from the two invisible men and the two very rich boys.

"Are you FUCKEN kidding? That's HALF?" Fables and Bud yelled a huge grin on their faces. Harry and Jeremy laughed.

"No it's true. Please take it." The room grew steady again though Fables and Bud looked like they wanted to dance in place.

"Are you playing with us Bolt?" Keys asked looking Bolt in the eyes. Bolt shook his head. Keys looked thoughtful though the rest of the gang looked hopeful.

"What are your conditions?" Keys asked finally. Harry grinned at him.

"Only a few." At Keys's raised eyebrow he continued, "Just let me and Jerms visit, meet my dad maybe my mom and be nice to my family. They won't be around much you just have to meet them. Also you can't do anything illegal in the house so umm Bud will have to keep his business here." Harry told them.

"Fine." Keys said making the gang jump up in down in happiness then run up to Bolt and Speed and tackle them in a group hug. "If…" Keys continued making everyone stop and groan.

"If?" Jazz yelled.

"If Bolt can prove he is still one of us," Keys said with an evil smirk. Harry smirked back.

"Bring it on old man." Keys laughed at him.

"There's a new car dealership. Get the red mustang and then kill the rest of Jacks crew," Keys said.

"KEYS!" The gang yelled in protest. "We haven't been able to break into that car or kill Jack and the rest of his crew! You can't make Bolt do it!" Jazz yelled in protest though stopped when Keys raised his hand to silence everyone.

Harry looked like her was think but really he was looking at his father to see what he would say. Slowly James nodded his head to show that he was okay with Harry doing this.

"Why do you want to kill Jack and his crew?" Jeremy asked.

"Because they raped Blondie and some other girl and also shot Fables in the leg." In turn both Fables and Blondie shuddered making Jeremy and Harry growl. Why was everyone getting raped?

"I'll kill them," Harry snapped out.

"That's the point stupid." Jazz said from where she stood. Harry threw her a playful glare.

"Fine and when I do this you will move in and you will NEVER ever have to repay us again. Deal?" Harry asked sticking out his hand.

Keys looked and the hand then grabbed it and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry closed his eyes.

"Deal." Keys whispered. A smile appeared on Harry's face. The smile must have been contagious because suddenly everyone was smiling.

That night Harry slept on the arm of Jazz and Jeremy slept in the other arm. He woke up in the middle of the night and walked over to the bathroom. He found his father inside.

"Do you watch people go to the bathroom?" Harry asked amused. He saw James cast a spell and he could only guess it was a silencing one because then he began to talk.

"Was that man…I mean…well?" James looked flushed and Harry took pity on him.

"Dad, you're my dad." James smiled. "But Keys was like a father figure though not so much. I love him and the gang, but you dad are the best dad in the world. I mean you are sleeping on the streets just to make me happy!" The smile slipped off of James face slightly but then returned.

"Not to mention helping you steal a car tomorrow." Harry laughed.

"You wish; just sit back and watch to see how it's done," James laughed as well. Harry yawned and decided it was time for bed; they had a long day ahead of them.

"I'm going back to bed," Harry said and James nodded as stepped out of the bathroom

"Dad, wait." Harry said as he grasped his dad's hand. James stopped. Harry swallowed loudly.

"Thank you so much for this. I love you Dad," He whispered and then hugged his father and walked back to his sister/mother Jazz and his brother Jeremy. Harry failed to hear James say I love you back; he also failed to see the silent tears of happiness streaming down his face as he walked back to where he and Sirius were sleeping.

They all fell asleep happier than they had been in a long time. It was sad when all of that happiness ended with just one simple question the following morning.

"Where's Kandi?" Jeremy asked about his girlfriend and received no answer.

* * *

_So not very long im sorry. Im not very pleased yet not unpleased by this chapter. Do you get what i mean? What did you think about it? And do you remeber when i mentioned Jeremy's girlfriend in some of the pervious chapters? Sorry for the __**spoil**__ alert but Jeremy gets a new girlfriend. Who should that be? Iv been asked to do a Jeremy/Luna but im not sure. Please Review and tell me what you think_

_Thank You_

* * *

**ALERT : Hello my fellow readers. I would like for you to go on my profile and look at my new Poll please. I am almost finished with the story When Your Bored Bad Things Happen and also with my story Time- Turner Destiny. I want to start writing my next story but i would like you to decided which one that will be.**

**Choices are**

**1.) **_**Protecting Lily**_** - Little Lily Potter is sent back in time and is found by a teenage Sirius. When she cant find here Daddy and is stuck in the house of Black how will she get home? Sirius is determined to protect the seven year old who inist on calling him Padfoo. A story of time-travel and getting to know here grandparents.**

**2.) **_**Getting to Know Them**_** - Harry Potter had a life unlike any other, after years of fighting against the now dead Lord Voldemort; Harry gets the chance to take a vacation, to a place Harry has only ever dreamed of. A time where his family is alive, back to The Marauder's Era, but will being in his fathers time be such an adventure?**

**3.) **_**Reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows**_** - The Order and The Weasley's along with a few others recieve a book for them to read. A book sent from the now dead Albus Dumbledore. A book that is telling them what Harry Potter is doing while on the run. When they read the book how will they react? Can they stop the deaths that will happen in the war? Set after Harry and Hermione and Ron leave the Burrow when the death eaters attack the wedding.**

**Please take a vote on my Poll or in a review please take your pick. Thank You.**

**If you cant get access to my Poll please leave me a review, you can leave your choices as reviews. Thank You**


End file.
